Because Things Change
by RemusGuurl
Summary: Lily and James's parents are both taking a vacation, and don't want to leave there kids home alone, so James and his friends Sirius and Remus who are staying with James spend the two weeks at Lilys house, unsupervised..Now at Hogwarts..LilyJames
1. Surviving

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Rated PG-13 for later content._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter 1: Surviving_

"Lily dear, wake up!" Mrs. Evans called upstairs to her daughter who was sleeping.

Lily rolled over a few times, then deciding she could now no longer sleep, and got up. She put on some clothes and then braided her hair off to one side. She grabbed a pair of shoes and walked to the door jumping as she slid each shoe on while she walked. She went down the stairs going two at a time and took a seat at the table, her father was there also drinking a cup of coffee and reading the local muggle newspaper. Her mother brought her over a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks mum," she said as she began to eat her food.

"Lily, your father and I are leaving for vacation today, remember? Petunia is staying at her friends house and we are going to be gone for two weeks," her mother reminded her, she stopped cleaning the dishes and wiped her hands off on a near by towel.

"I know, you told me like every single day last week," Lily answered with a mouthful of food.

"Yes, and we don't want to leave you home alone. Two weeks is a long time."

Lily stopped eating the eggs falling of her fork. She looked up towards her parents wondering if they were going to tell her to find a friends house to stay at. 'This last minute? That would be so difficult,' she thought.

"James Potter's parents also just happen to be going on a vacation today for two weeks also and they don't trust leaving him and his two friends home alone. They are going to come and stay here with you for the next two weeks."

"Is this a joke?" she coughed out, she didn't want to spend the next two weeks with Potter at all and especially not his friends.

"Of course not Lily, but don't worry I'm sure you will all have a great time together, they're such a nice family and we trust you all."

Lily sat there thinking. 'James Potter and his friends! Staying for two whole weeks! All they do is play pranks and run around Hogwart's like they own it. I'd be better off without them! How, I mean how, am I ever going to survive this!'.

The doorbell began ringing rapidly. 'wonder who it could possibly be' Lily thought as she rolled her eyes and opened the door. There stood James, Sirius, and Remus. The were all standing there with huge grins on there faces. Lily took one look at them, sighed, and slammed the door shut. There was a moments pause before they opened the door themselves and walked in.

"Aw Lils I'm hurt your acting like your upset to see us," James said putting on a fake pout.

"Naw, she loves us all," Sirius said smirking and putting his arm around her which she instantly threw off.

"Honey! We're going to be late and miss our plane," Mr. Evans called out.

"So sorry dear, I'm coming. Oh hello boys, glad you could stay. I left money for food, and emergency phone numbers next to the phone. Good bye, be good and stay safe. Love you Lily we'll miss you so much," Mrs. Evans said as she hugged her daughter as tight as possible before she walked out to the car.

"Take care boys, Love you too Lils," Mr. Evans said and walked out the door.

"Anyway where can we put our stuff down?" Remus asked.

"Oh, um, here you can set down your bags and set up your sleeping bags in the living room," Lily instructed.

"A little small but it will do I guess" James said teasing her.

"Sorry, but we can't all live up to your standards Potter," She said. They were now glaring at each other.

"Somethings different about you Evans. Oh yeah you don't look as horrible today."

"How about you show us around your house Lily?" Remus asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Fine" she replied and began to show them the rooms and swimming pool that they had in the back yard. She showed them the last room, her bedroom, and they walked in.

"Oh, and who is this?" she said walking towards her window sill were next to her own small tawny owl was a huge barn owl.

"That's my owl. Must've followed me here," James said.

"Oh, okay," she mumbled and walked over giving both owls a bit of bread crumb out of her hand. 'It's odd how slightly civil theyre being...', she had thought to soon for when she turned around her red lipstick was lying open and "Lily loves Severus Snape, XOXOXOX" had been doodled in lipstick all over her mirror. Lily mached down the stairs glaring.

"You're all horrid!" She yelled as she went out the front door slamming it behind her. Going for long jogs in the morning always helped her get unstressed, and she knew she'd need it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I guess that was a ok start. It'll get better...hopefully . I defiantly need some more ideas to include in this story and I'm not quite sure exactly what I'm leading this up to, I really need ideas and tips so please review, you know how, so do it, yes you over there, review! Please don't flame me to badly I already know I'm not to good a writer but whatever helps me get better, review!_


	2. Pizza making, fighting, and sleeping out...

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Harry Potter in any way at all. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone, seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Thank you to people who reviewed and please everyone keep reviewing and giving me ideas, it really helps out. On to the story!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_  
__Chapter 2: Pizza making, fighting, and sleeping out under the stars._

It was now around 7 o'clock. They had all been talking and playing outside. James, Sirius, and Remus hadn't played any jokes on Lily since the last one, at least not to many.

"I'm hungry," Sirius said, "can we get some dinner?"

"Uh yea sure, I have an idea we can make a pizza!" Lily exclaimed.

"...Pizza? dare I ask what the bloody that it?" James asked.

"I think I had one before...no wait that was something else," Remus said trying to think about what a pizza was. _(A.N.- For those who don't understand why I'm making James, Sirius and Remus not know what pizza is it's because well they don't have pizza in the wizard world, I think, and Lily knows what it is because she's a muggle born. That and it's for the sake of the story...just go with it XD)_

"A pizza is like dough stretched out in a circle, and you put sauce and cheese on it. Then you put toppings of all kinds on it, some people even put pineapple or these little fish things on top! Usually though you put meats like bacon or sausage on it, that and vegetables like onions or green peppers," Lily said. The boys kind of stood there looking at her for a moment. "Well don't just stare at me, come on," She said walking into the kitchen.

She got down a bowl from the cupboard nearby, and set it on the counter. She also took down some flour, yeast, and other items.

"We don't have any already made dough so we can make some ourselves you have to help though,"

They didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes at them. She put some of the flour in the bowl. 'hmmm...' she said looking at the flour 'I think I need to get some revenge on Potter and the others'.

"Potter come here" she said casually, looking into the bowl like something unusual was there.

"What?" he asked slightly curious.

He walked over behind her. She turned around and dumped a cup of flour over his head. The white powder mixed in through his messy hair, covered his face, and some now rested on his shoulders. His eyes were closed shut.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled.

"Revenge Potter and nothing else," she said smiling.

He scowled at her and took a handful of flour from the bowl and threw it back at her. She coughed and spit some out of her mouth. Sirius and Remus were still in the door way laughing. Lily and James both turned towards them, looked back at each other, and then both started throwing the flour and sugar and other items at them. It turned into an all out war. The kitchen was a total mess. The pizza eventually got made but was extremely sloppy, it was oddly shaped and toppings of all kinds were everywhere. They all ate it, still cover in flour and other foods.

"Not bad for muggle food I guess," Sirius said. James and Remus agreed.

"We're all a mess though," Lily said.

"Not to mention the kitchen, but hey since it's your house I know you will be thrilled to clean it while we take a shower," James said smirking as he tried to walk past her and out the kitchen door. She caught him by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think so Potter, you three help me clean up now, we can all take different parts of the kitchen," She yelled.

He mumbled a fine. She threw them all a towel and started to clean up. After a while or so of working and trying to clean the egg yolk that was all over the counters plastered on because it had dried Lily finished up her part of the kitchen. Lily looked up and out the window, it was very dark out, the stars lighting up the sky. 'Must be late,' she thought and looked over to Sirius, Remus, and James who were just finishing up cleaning 'I guess they aren't that bad, they act worse at Hogwarts.' They had just finished 4th year at Hogwarts and were starting their 5th after the summer finished off. 'Three weeks left until we go back,' she thought again. It was true, only three weeks left. The boys would be there for the first two weeks and then all she had to wait was one week. Not that she was thrilled or anything to go back. For the last four years at Hogwarts, The Marauders as they called themselves played horrible pranks to her and in front of many of the students no less. 'Not like it mattered, no one likes me there anyway with or without them playing their silly pranks' Lily had only one friend. Her name was Suffie Moon _(A.N.- She's my character, even though I unfortunately do not own any Harry Potter characters I do own her)_ they had met on the Hogwarts express during their first year. 'Yea and why is she my friend?' Lily thought 'pity, that's the only reason I can think of. She so beautiful and everyone seems to like her, I'm ugly and nobody likes me I don't even know why she bothers to be my friend' She hated herself. She thought she was the ugliest person alive. She really wasn't but never saw it and didn't take care of herself, things like brushing her hair, putting any make up on, and wearing baggy and slightly dirty or stained clothing while at school. She didn't want to waste nice clothes on school so she only wore them while she was at home. She was okay at school but slightly a teachers pet and tattle tale. She tried to stay alone most of the time and away from people other than Suffie. 'Besides why would I want to have lots of friends and be pretty and popular, I like what I have right now,' She thought '...but how come everyone has to hate me,' She unintentionally said the last part out loud. James looked up at her oddly.

"Because you rat us out to teachers, you act stuck up, and you look like you haven't brushed your hair in years." James blurted out, "Though you finally look like you actually care about what you look like now, what'd you do finally realize it?"

Lily looked at him clearly upset. She already knew all that and she hated it. She hated herself. The only time she was ever slightly happy was when she was away from Hogwarts and away from the other students and they ruined it by having to stay at her house. During her first and second year when the other girls made fun of her she use to cry. She had gotten over it and didn't mind when they made fun of her and she hadn't cried about it since, but this just pushed it. She started crying and ran up to her room slamming the door.

"Um James, I don't usually disagree with you but that was a little harsh, I mean she is letting us stay at her house," Remus said.

"She's not letting us were being forced, and besides we always make fun of her at school,." James said back at him.

"She's not really that bad, I mean she started a food fight she has potential,." Sirius laughed.

"Come on guys this is the girl who ruined it when we tried to turn the entire Slytherin house into the opposite sex they really were while wearing the Gryffindor colors!" James stated.

"Yea well all the same go apologize, I mean we need to be nice to her she has all the money to buy food with! Are you trying to starve us James!" Sirius yelled at him

"Yeah, I'm with Sirius, and besides if you apologize it doesn't mean we have to stop playing pranks on her exactly," Remus said.

"Fine, maybe in alittle," James mumbled.

_up in Lily's room_

Lily slammed the door behind her and wiped her eyes. 'This is stupid why am I crying, what do I care,' She thought as she grabbed a pair of pajamas. They were a pair of blue shorts and a white tee shirt that had a unicorn on it. She went and took a shower and then put her Pajamas on. She could her the others downstairs chatting but couldn't hear what it was about. She sighed and jumped on her bed, ' I should be getting to sleep, they can handle themselves,' she thought as she tried to fall asleep. It didn't work, she tried but couldn't. 'How come this is bothering me, it never use to, stupid Potter.' She heard her bedroom door open and close. She whipped up quickly into a sitting position.

"Calm down, just me." James said as he walked in his arms folded across chest. "I thought you would be asleep by now," He mumbled not really wanting to apologize.

"I can't sleep, I've been trying."

"Oh, you can um come sleep downstairs in the living room with us if you want, I'm sorry for saying all that stuff to you." He said not making eye contact.

"Thank you, you didn't have to come up and apologize," She said

"Yea, well I didn't think I would make you cry, I'm sorry." He turned around and started to leave. "You coming?"

"Umm, yes," She said and grabbed a spare sleeping bag out of her closet and then followed him downstairs. She sat down in the living room with them. The was a long silent pause. 'Arg, this is embarrassing and boring, what can we do...' Lily thought to herself.

"Oh I have an idea, we can go sleep outside on the back patio. I mean it is very nice out tonight." Lily said.

"That's a great idea Lil!" Sirius said.

"Yea it sounds like that would be fun," Remus said agreeing.

James nodded, they all took their sleeping bags and Lily lead them to the back. They stepped outside. The stars were bright in the sky and it was just the right temperature out. They all put there sleeping bags down, they were in the order of Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius. James and Sirius were talking about the next big prank they were going to pull on the Slytherins when they got back to Hogwarts. Lily turned around to face Remus, because she didn't want to listen to Sirius and James.

"Hey, sorry about what James said, none of us really hate you. You just ruin a lot of pranks on us and tell the teachers," Remus said to her

"I only ruin or tell on you when you're going to pull a pranks that I know is going to backfire, well, usually. Like the last time when you tried to turn all the Slytherins opposite sex and wearing the Gryffindor colors, it was going to backfire and turn all of us Gryffindors the opposite sex and I am sorry but I didn't feel like turning into a guy." She said.

"Well you could have just told us, we got 3 days detention!"

"Come on Remus, if I told you that would you ever believe me? I doubt it."

"We would have believed you!" James said as he and Sirius turned towards them.

"Yea sure, why would you have believed me you all hated me," She shot back.

"No, we hated you telling the teachers on us..." Sirius said.

"Yea, so now that we know why you did can we just have a good two weeks here together and go to sleep, I'm tired," Remus said yawning.

"Fine, goodnight," Lily said as she closed her eyes. She was now facing James. All the rest of them also said good night and went to sleep except James. 'Finally now that we know we can get her not to tell on us. We are going to be able to pull the best pranks this year at Hogwarts. She's not all that bad and she can even tell us if one of our jokes aren't going to work. Its odd, she hasn't worn any of that old gross clothing she usually does at Hogwarts and her hair is actually almost brushed and nice. She actually looks kind of pretty. I so did not just say that.' He thought and turned around the other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That's all, sorry I didn't update sooner I got busy. This chapter came out ok, I mostly just wanted it because I wanted them to all start to become friends. I have some ideas for things to happen but ideas for more things I can have happen are welcome and it will actually be very helpful. So review,review,review!_


	3. People coming and going and coming

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Harry Potter in any way at all. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone, seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Wow, I was surprised Yesterday, I posted Chapter two and then left for the day. I come back and I had like 20 new reviews. Thanks everyone I'm glad people are actually liking it. Well on with the story! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter 3: People coming and going and coming_

Lily rolled over. She felt a light breeze on her face as she opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned and heard some laughing next to her. She turned to see James and Remus doubled over unable to stop their laughter.

"Huh? What did I miss? Why are you two laughing and where is Sirius?" Lily asked.

The two of them didn't stop laughing only one word escaped James mouth in between laughs. It was pool. She looked at them both slightly confused but she got up and started walking towards the pool. There in the center of it onto of a bright pink raft (_AN you know the kind you can lay out on and you won't get wet unless you roll off or someone pushes you off, hinthint. Also I looked back at the first chapter where I mentioned the pool but I never said what kind, sorry about that, I'm making it an inground pool.)_ was Sirius still sound asleep in just boxers that had red hearts all over them. Lily giggled as Remus and James appeared behind her.

"It gets better, trust me," James whispered to her. She stopped laughing and stood up again. Remus went to the edge of the pool.

"Bloody! Quick Sirius the house is on fire!" Remus yelled in the loudest most panicking voice he could. Sirius shot upright screaming as he threw off the balance of the raft and it flipped over making him fall in the water with a splash . Lily, Remus, and James when cracking up and rolling on the ground laughing. Sirius swam to the surface and spit out a mouth full of water.

"Ok, now that was definitely not funny," He said as he climbed out of the pool soaking wet. The others were laughing to hard to talk. He glared at them.

"Don't worry, I'll get you guys back for that one," He said now smirking.

" Let's go get some breakfast ok?" Lily said. Everyone agreed and went with her into the house. Lily grabbed a few different types of cereal 4 bowls and spoons and some milk. They all sat down at the kitchen table and were eating when the doorbell rang. Lily ran up to get it. She opened the door and there stood Petunia.

" Oh, Petunia, what are you doing back?" Lily asked.

Petunia rolled her eyes "Whatever I'm just here to pick up some more clothing quickly," Petunia said brushing by Lily. Petunia, while going up the stairs noticed the boys in the kitchen.

"Who are they? Do mom and dad know?" she yelled at Lily.

"They are friends from school and yes mom and dad invited them," Lily said obviously getting upset.

"Oh great mom and dad let even more freaks in the house," she said as she went upstairs and came back down with a bag of clothing.

"I'm glad I came back home I left my bedroom door unlocked and who knows who would go in there with all these freaks running around the house," She said and left the house slamming the door.

"Nice girl," Sirius said.

"Yea to bad she couldn't have stayed longer," James also said.

"Yes, I really would like to meet her again sometime," Remus stated.

Lily laughed, "Sorry she was so rude to everyone, she's like that a lot because she's a muggle. She calls everyone from Hogwarts freaks she's just jealous or something," Lily explained. Lily sat down again and as she did a medium sized gray owl she recognized as Suffie's owl Twink came flying in the open kitchen window. The owl smacked into Remus's head causing his sppon to fly out of his hand and hit James. It dropped the letter it had in Lily's cereal and started eating the Cornflakes from Sirius's bowl. Lily wiped the parchment off, opened it, and started to read it.

Dear Lils,  
I hope you get this soon Twink has been very out of it lately. I wanted to know if I could stay at your house for a few days until my Aunt returns and then I can go stay with her. I just need to get out of this crazy house and my Aunt doesn't come back from vacation for 3 days or so. Please let me come.  
Your Friend,  
Suffie

"Who's it from?" James said with his mouth full of cereal. Lily looked at him oddly.

"Do you mind not talking with your full? It's from Suffie she's going to come over and stay for a little." Lily ran into her bedroom grabbing a piece of parchment, quill, and ink and then went back in the kitchen sitting down to write her letter telling Suffie she could come. Suffie had light brown hair with blonde highlights in it. The tips curled out into many tiny little layers at the bottom and was a little bit shorter than shoulder length. She had green eyes and was about 5 foot 1 inches tall. She was pretty and only had a few friends, Lily being her best friend of course. Suffie had two older brothers and a Father, her Mother had died in an accident and she had a rough time living with three guys and no females around so she stayed at her Aunts a lot during the summer. Lily finally finished writing a letter telling her to come over and tied it to the owls leg. The owl ate another Cornflake and flew out the open kitchen window. Lily looked over and saw that Sirius was still dripping wet.

"Since Black's still soaking wet do you all want to go swimming?" Lily asked. They all decided that sounded like a good idea and went to get changed. The boys finished first didn't even wait up for her, they were already splashing about the pool. Lily was up stairs in her bedroom, she put on her bathing suit. She was kind of embarrassed because it was a two piece. 'I don't care what I look in front of people in school so why should I care know,' she thought. It wasn't very revealing or anything , the top stopped right above her belly button and the bottoms were the type that are almost like shorts. Both pieces were light blue and purpled striped and they were sort of sparkly, but the suit looked very good with her orange hair. She grabbed a few towels for when they got out and went outside. She set them down on one of the chairs that surrounded the pool. She looked up and saw James looking at her, Sirius and Remus paid no attention but instead were splashing and dunking each other under the water. 'Woah...I think I'm imagining this. That can't be Lily she looks so different than at school, she looks nice! Arg, I have to stop thinking like this, I can't like her like that. I can be friends with her though I guess, that would be okay,' James thought still staring at her. Lily on the other hand was getting disgusted. She glared at him and then jumped in the pool splashing everyone.

"Oh so its going to be like that huh Lily," Sirius said and then splashed her back. She laughed and closed her eyes when the water hit her. Without opening them she splashed back. She heard a girl scream, 'what the...' she thought knowing there where no other girls except her in the pool.

" You could atleast wait until I have my bathing suit on Lil" a girl laughed. It was Suffie.

"Oh Suffie! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Lily apologized while lifting herself out of the pool. "How did you get her so fast you don't live nearby at all!"

"I flew here, and I didn't exactly wait for you to owl back, I knew it would be ok and I just had to get away from them. They are horrible, guys are such jerks I swear," Suffie said. Someone in the pool coughed. Suffie looked at there direction. "Oi, I'm sorry, talking about boys Lily what are you doing with all these?" She said laughing.

"Both our parents are on vacation so I'm being forced to spend two whole weeks with them," Lily replied rolling her eyes.

"So your parents left you here with three guys, geeze Lils you should have owled me sooner," Suffie joked.

"Yea right their horrors, if I were you I would leave as soon as I could and bring my best friend with me, hint hint!" Lily said.

"You do realize were still here correct?" Remus said

"Besides Lily you can't deny the fact that you love us here with you," Sirius joked.

"Oh merlin, your parents left you with Potter, Lupin, and Black!" She said just recognizing who they were, "do they realize what they did?"

"I don't think they cared to much," Lily said laughing.

"Well now you have another girl to stay with you, trust me, my brothers and father are worse than those three," She said pointing at the trio. "Please tell me Petunia isn't home."

"Nope, she's staying at a friends house, luckily."

"Good, that girl is indeed a jerk," Suffie said "May I put my stuff up in your room?" She said picking up her broom and a backpack.

"Yes, here I'll help you." Lily said taking Suffie's backpack as they walked into the house leaving the boys alone together in the pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I think I did well on this chapter, it's not very long but I'm going to post another chapter within the next two days probably. I hope you all like this chapter too. Please review! thanks! Also ideas for later chapters are still welcome! Now go review!_


	4. Revenge Or Something Like It

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Harry Potter in any way at all. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone, seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_I wanted to have this posted sooner but I'm having some problems ""is standing on desk beating writers block off with a stick"" um don't worry I have this totally under control ""writers block eats stick and gobbles her up"" like I said TOTALLY under control. I'll try to make this chapter as good as I can I have a few ideas that I got from people but I can't use them until later. Any way on with the story because I'm sure you are all sick of hearing me talk. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter 4-Revenge or Something Like It_

That night everyone decided to sleep in the living room together. They had put their sleeping bags in a circle and were talking. The order was Lily, Suffie, Remus, Sirius, and then James and since they were in a circle that put James next to Lily also. Suffie and Lily were talking about what they had done over vacation so far and James, Sirius, and Remus were discussing how they needed to think up more pranks they were going to pull of the Slytherins because they didn't nearly have enough thought up.

"We haven't even thought up a good enough one to do to them on the first day we get back!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't worry we'll think of something we always do," James said.

"Okay, this is getting boring," Lily said.

"You guys thinking what I am," Remus said to James and Sirius.

"What? A little game of truth or dare marauder style?" James asked

"_Dare_ I ask what the difference between normal truth or dare and truth or dare marauder style is?" Suffie asked while rolling her eyes at them. James jumped up and went into the kitchen everyone followed. He went through the cupboards until he found a huge bowl and he set it on the counter, then he opened the fridge.

"Okay, now what genius?" Lily asked.

"Put anything in the bowl and make it the grossest mixture you possible can, you can start Lily," James said smirking. Lily step up to the fringe.

"Um ok, sure," She took out a can, opened it and dumped it in the bowl. "Tuna, does that work?"

"Sure does," James said still smirking. The others looked at each other as if saying who's next.

"Lady's first," Remus said gesturing to Suffie.

"Then shouldn't Black go?" Suffie said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha, my sides, don't make me laugh so hard Suf," Sirius said sarcastically. Suffie laughed and stepped forward.

"How about...chocolate syrup!" She said and squeezed some into the bowl on top the tuna. Remus went next.

"Coca cola!" he said grinning and put a little in the bowl. Sirius went after. He put in ketchup and then James who put in vanilla ice-cream. They continued going around putting stuff in until the bowl was almost half way full. It was now mixture that you would never even think about eating. James stirred it up with a long spoon.

"Oh my, that is horribly gross," Suffie said with her hand over her mouth. Everyone agreed.

"What is the point of this Potter?" Lily asked

"We are going to play truth or dare. Anyone who doesn't take the truth or dare has to eat a spoonful of this!" He said smirking as he held the spoon up high and let some of the mixture drip into the bowl. The boys were smiling and the girls looked grossed out. They all went back in the living room and sat on there sleeping bags the put the nasty mixture it the middle of the circle that sat in.

"Okay, there are only three rules. One, you can give them a choice like for a dare you can be like 'you can either do this or you can do this' and the person gets to choose. Two, nothing to perverted people lets keep this PG-13, and three you don't do the dare or truth and you must eat the mixture. Any one not willing to eat that stuff but knows they might not take the dare or truth than just sit out and don't play," James said looking around "Ok who wants to start?" The game had begun with Sirius. They had been playing for at least and hour and no one had not taken a dare or truth because they didn't want to eat the mixture. It was now James turn.

"Remus, truth or dare?" James asked him. Remus thought for a moment.

"Dare," He said confidently.

"I dare you to...either kiss Suffie or Sirius!" James said as everyone broke out into laughter. Sirius batted his eyelashes at Remus.

"Oh Remy pick me!" he said in a girly voice.

"Um that scares me, stop that!" Remus said to Sirius. He turned and quickly kissed Suffie on the lips. Suffie sat there for a moment and then started blushing._(AN if you have read my other story, which you should, called Adjusting, you'd know Suffie is also in it and I'm going to make Remus and Suffie have a crush on each other, It has nothing to do with this story at all I just like the character I made up with Remus lol)_ Remus blushed too and the quickly asked Lily truth or dare.

"Truth," Lily said.

"How come you act and dress so differently at school than you are now," He asked.

"I..I..I don't know, I just do. I have only one friend and why should I bother looking nice at school, I don't want to be like one of those stuck up snobs." She said.

"Brushing you hair and wearing nice clothing doesn't exactly make you a snob, and you have only one friend because you don't seem to bother to make any friends," Remus said. Lily ignored him. "Potter truth or dare," she said.

"Dare," he said. Lily looked around her eyes landing on the mixture.

"Eat a spoonful," She said.

"Wh..what? what are you talking about?" He said.

"Eat a spoonful of the mixture we just made," She said.

"Aw come on that's got to be against the rules or something that cant count," He argued.

"No, its not against the rules remember there are only the three YOU made up," She stated. He gulped, even if he didn't take the dare he'd still have to eat that slop.

"Fine! Damn this is horrible." He mumbled. He went up to the bowl and lifted a small spoonful out. Everyone was looking at him. He pinched his nose and shoved the spoon in his mouth, swallowed, threw the spoon back into the bowl, and then got up and ran to the bathroom. Slight barfing noises were then heard. Everyone made a grossed out face. After a while he came back out. He looked slightly pale.

"Never ever again will I eat that stuff, Sirius truth or dare," He said his voice sounding kind of shaky.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to stick your hand in that slop and keep it in there for a minute," He said. Sirius got up and did it. Then went in the kitchen and washed his hand off. He then came back and sat down.

"The only thing scary about that dare was that I thought something in there was going to bite my hand off," Sirius said laughing. "Lily truth or dare,"

"Dare," she said slightly unsure.

"Its getting kind of late so lets make this the last dare. Now to avenge my friend, this will be a horrible dare for you because he had to eat that nasty stuff," He said with an evil cackle. Everyone started staring at him "Um yea just kidding, at least sort of...Lily I dare you to sleep the rest of the night in James sleeping bag with him!"

"What!" everyone yelled out at once.

"Nothing perverted you just have to share a sleeping bag," Sirius explained.

"Bud, that is not avenging me!" James yelled.

"Yeah well I had to put my hand in that stuff so there," Sirius said and then laughed quickly "So, Lil what will it be," Lily remember what was in that bowl.

"I'm not eating that, Potter move over" She said. James glared at her. She got in the same sleeping bag as him. "This is so embarrassing..."

"You better not tell anyone at school about this," He said.

"Like I'd want to," She said and then fell asleep like everyone else had.

_In the mourning_

The sun was shining through the curtains as Lily yawned and turned around in her sleep. She bumped into something, not realizing it, she also didn't realize the pair of arms that were now wrapped around her waist. She moved closer to an unrecognized source of warmth. James also stirred in his sleep not remembering what happened last night or opening his eyes. He felt something in his arms and not realizing it tightened his grip a bit. Then all of a sudden both realized what was going on. There eyes quickly opened. Lily saw James and felt his arms around her and she let out a scream. When she did James also screamed.

"Potter let go of me!" Lily yelled. James realized his arms were around her waist and let go. They both tried to bolt out of the sleeping bag at the same time only make them tangled and falling over. Remus, Sirius, and Suffie were already awake and dressed and were now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Suffie, how come you didn't wake me up?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry Lils you two just looked so cute and we needed to take the photos!" She explained.

"Photos?" Lily and James both yelled.

"Umm, I vote we all go eat breakfast now," Remus said. Suffie pulled Lily into the kitchen with her.

'I was just holding her! It felt great to have my arms wrapped around her, I wish she could be mine. What the hell am I thinking! I think I've gone off the deep end...' James thought. He shook his head and then went into the kitchen with Sirius and Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok that's all for this chapter. I admit I didn't like it that much, especially because so many people do truth or dare in their writing I felt kind of unoriginal and tacky but I guess it turned out ok. The next chapters will turn out better I hope. Ideas are still helpful and please please review. The more reviews I get the fast I'll update, less reviews and I won't continue until I get more. So go review please!_


	5. Lightning and Thunder

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Harry Potter in any way at all. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone, seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J.I'm very glad everyone liked the last chapter, I thought that people might not like it I wasn't sure. I liked some of the dares I came up with though, it was hard thinking them up. I just wasn't sure if it seemed unoriginal. Thank you very much to every one reviewed! This chapter's long but that's ok lets just say I'm making up for the last one that was slightly short . On with the story! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter 5_

Lily got some bowls and cereal for everyone at the table. She took a seat next to Suffie who was across from Remus and Sirius. James had taken a seat at the front of the small table. Suffie smiled.

"You're going to get me some copies of those pictures right?" She asked. Lily and James both dropped there spoons into their bowls.

"You guys better be joking and if not, I have two words for you...burn them," Lily said holding up two fingers.

"Yea, Sirius, Remus, you better get rid of those pictures," James threatened.

"Don't worry were just kidding," Sirius said winking quickly only Remus and Suffie noticing it. The rest of the breakfast was quiet. Lily was almost done with her cereal. She looked up and saw Remus looking her way 'No, he's looking at Suffie!' she thought 'Hmm I think Remus has a crush and they were both blushing pretty bad last night when he kissed her,' she giggled to herself at the thought.

"You know we should go into town today and get groceries, my parents didn't leave us we much food to begin with and after making that crap last night, well they left me money for groceries so I guess we can walk and get some," Lily said.

After breakfast, they played in the pool a little then went inside and made some sandwiches for lunch, after everyone took turns taking showers and got dressed.

"Girls take way to long to get ready," they all mumbled. Lily and Suffie rolled there eyes.

"Well we wanted to look good," Suffie said.

"We didn't take as long, are you saying we don't look good?" James asked.

"Yes...yes I am," Lily said and walked outside. Suffie followed laughing and the boys also walked outside.

"It's not far from here, but no talk about wizarding stuff this is a muggle town, and absolutely no pranks got that?" Lily said glaring at the boys.

"Lily dear, where would you ever get the idea that we would prank on innocent people in that town?" Sirius said.

"Your treating us like we're...we're," James started.

"Bad boys?" Remus said.

"Exactly," James said. Lily and Suffie once again rolled their eyes and started walking down the road. After about 10 minutes they finally got there.

"Ok how about James and Sirius come with me to go get groceries and Suffie you've been here a bunch of times how about you show Remus around, we can all meet back here in about an hour," Lily said. A girl with curly brown hair walked by. Sirius looked at his friends and then back at the girl who had just walked by.

He started slowly walking away "Um you guys don't worry about me I'll meet you back here in an hour," he said and ran off to find the girl who had walked by.

"Well that's Sirius for ya," James mumbled.

"Come on James, meet you and Remus back here in an hour Suff!" Lily said and dragged James into the grocery store.

"Well you seem anxious to leave everyone else except me," James said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter, I think Remus and Suffie like each other, and I thought they should spend some time alone," Lily explained.

"Oh, okay, he hasn't said anything to us about liking her though," James said.

"It so obvious though," Lily said.

"Well then would you like to make a bet?" He said smirking.

"Okay, 7 galleons says that by the end of the year at Hogwarts they will have gone out."

"You got a deal," James said and shook her hand to make it final.

Lily took a grocery basket and started walking down the first isle, James followed behind her.

xxxx _elsewhere_ xxxx

"Um I don't exactly know what to show you, there aren't many stores. It's a very small town. There's a diner, grocery store, ice cream parlor, book store, and a few other small shops," Suffie said.

"Well, we can just go to the ice cream parlor, maybe get an ice cream and just sit and talk or something," Remus suggested. Suffie began to smile.

"Sure! That sounds great," She replied. She led the way down the street until they got to a small store that had a patio on the front with some tables and chairs on it. They walked in and a small bell rang as they did.

"Suffie, I don't really have any of this kind if money" Remus said, all he had on him was wizard money.

"Its ok, Lily gave me some before she went off with James," Suffie explained. They started looking through the flavors. A man came over and asked if he could help them.

"I think I'll just have a scoop of chocolate." Remus said.

"And you miss," The man asked Suffie.

"Rainbow Sherbet, please" Suffie asked. The man handed them the ice cream and Suffie paid him the money, and then followed Remus who walked out of the store, the bell ringing again as they left, and they sat down at one of the tables outside.

"So, why did you come to stay at Lily's too?" Remus asked "Not that I'm complaining." (AN- if you remember only Lily knows why she came)

"Oh, my mother died when I was little and I was left with my Father and two older annoying brothers. I usually go to my Aunts when they make me start to go crazy but she's on vacation. I love them don't get me wrong its just rough having no girls in the house."

"Are you a muggle born like Lily or a pure-blood?" He asked

"Oh, I'm a pure blood. One of my brothers is in 7th year and the other already graduated" The sky was now slightly darker and it had grown colder especially with the wind that was now blowing. Suffie shivered, and Remus stood up he took his jacket that was around his waist and gave it to her.

"We better go find the others and go I think there's going to be a storm," Remus said.

"Yea your right, and uh thanks." Suffie said and stood up also while putting the jacket on. They started walking down the street. They knew where Lily and James were but they had to find Sirius. They walked by all the shops looking in their windows trying to find him. They finally spotted him with a girl in the diner. They both walked in.

"Sirius we have to leave a little early its going to start to rain soon," Remus said.

"Aww, do we have to?" He asked.

"Yes, now," Suffie said as Remus and her dragged him out of the diner, the girl just sat the a little confused, she shrugged, and continued eating.

"Fine it's not like I was ever going to see her again, where are James and Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Still grocery shopping, I hope there done, I don't want to walk home in the rain" Suffie said as she led them towards the grocery store.

"Lily, are we almost done yet?" James complained.

"Yes, I don't know what your complaining about we haven't even been here long." She said. James shrugged.

"I guess we haven't bought enough junk food," He said and smirked. Lily grabbed a single bag of chips.

"There, now lets go pay," She said and walked to the cash register, both Lily and James had a basket full of food, they didn't want to bother and grab a shopping carriage. They unloaded the food. James went and put it in paper bags. The lady working the cash register gave them their total and Lily paid her. There were three paper bags.

"Here take that one, I'll grab the other two." James said.

"You sure?" She said, he looked at her and nodded. They walked out of the store and saw Suffie, Remus, and Sirius coming towards them.

"Oh hey guys, I thought we weren't meeting for like another 15 minutes?" Lily said.

"It looks like there's going to be a storm," Remus said.

"We should start to go to your house before it rains," Suffie added. Lily looked up.

"Yea your right, it's getting cold out too." Lily said as they started walking. James took one of the bags he was holding and shoved it at Sirius to hold. Sirius took it and sighed. James looked at him funny.

"What's up with him?" James asked.

"He had to leave a girl he met," Suffie said she rolled her eyes. "Poor little lover boy, it'll be ok," She said in a baby voice while pinching his cheek.

"He'll live he'll find another girl and be over it," James said. He looked at Lily a drop of water fell on her cheek.

"Oh, darn I think it's starting to rain," Lily sighed. It started to lightly rain.

"Great now were all going to be soaking wet," Suffie complained.

"Chill out you two it's just a light rain," Remus said. Sirius and James agreed with him, as if they asked for it, the rain starting getting heavier and it was now pouring out. They all broke out into run and finally got to the house. Lily shut and locked the door behind them. They were all soaking wet.

"Let's go put the groceries away," Lily said and went in the kitchen. A while past and it had started thundering and lightning out. They had put on their pajamas and where in the living room playing wizards chess. James had just beat Sirius and was playing against Lily.

"I play winner," Remus said. All of a sudden there was a huge clap of thunder and all the lights went off. Suffie let out a quick scream.

"Oh Merlin what happened?" Lily said franticly.

"Power went out," Sirius said.

"I think I can see that Sirius," She said.

"Hey, you asked!"

"I'll be right back," Lily said. She ran out of the room as best she could and came back a few minutes later.

"Here I got some..." She started but tripped over something. "Ow!"

"How are you hurt you landed on me, I'm the hurt one!" James said and laughed. Lily quickly got off him.

"Oh, I'm um sorry," She said "I found two flash lights," She turned them both on. "How about two of us take one of these flashlights and go upstairs and look for candles or other flashlights and the rest of us will search down here."

"I'll go, I've already been to your house before so I know where the rooms are and stuff upstairs," Suffie volunteered.

"I'll go with her." Remus also said quickly. Lily handed Remus the flashlight and he followed Suffie upstairs.

"Get ready to lose Potter," She said referring to their bet.

"Shut up," He said.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Sirius asked

"We made a bet," Lily said.

"She thinks Remus and Suffie like each other and we made a bet," James explained.

"Oh, come on, James don't tell me you said you thought they didn't," Sirius said, James nodded. "Shame on you, it's so obvious they do, you might as well pay Lily now."

"Yea, well he never told us he did so I figured he didn't," James said. Lily and Sirius were laughing. "Whatever lets just go find some candles."

Xxxx _Meanwhile _xxxx

"Ow," Remus said as he tripped.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that there was a rug there, are you ok?" Suffie said while helping him up.

"Yea I'm fine, I hope we find some candles or something because this isn't a very good flashlight," Remus said. They started walking again and looking through the rooms. Everything lit up every once in a while from the lightning which was soon followed by thunder.

"I can't find anything!" Suffie said frustrated. "Oh hey maybe the hallway closet!" She said and dragged Remus toward it (_AN-Everyone knows what a hallway closet is right? Just like a closet in the hallway for stuff. Maybe I'm the only, I hope not lol, I swear I'm not crazy. Any way I'm going to use an idea that some one who reviewed gave me, umm if I remember correctly there penname was Vega Black THANK YOU, also as I was writing this, I got a review from , Amadrieclya THANK YOU, and she gave me a suggestion on what to write in this story and I don't want to spoil it but all I have to say to is that you are seriously a mind reader lol cause that was exactly my idea to!_ ) The closet had various items in it and was a little bigger than a normal closet. Suffie walked in and started rummaging through things.

"Remus, come in her with the flashlight I can't see a thing," She said. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He held the flash light towards her so she could see.

"AHA! I finally found some candles," She yelled out.

"Good, lets go bring them downstairs," He turned and went to open the door. The doorknob fell off in his hand.

"What are you waiting for?" Suffie asked.

"Um we have a problem. The doorknob fell off," Remus said.

"Are you sure!" She said franticly

"Um, the doorknob is in my hand, yes I'm positive."

"Well excuse me."

"Sorry that came out rude."

"Its ok," Suffie said, as Remus started to try to ram the door down.

"It's not going to open and no one can probably hear us, the lighting is to loud," Suffie said to him. "Besides how long can it take for them to realize we're gone?" Remus began laughing.

"Think about what you just said," He replied. Suffie sat down and sighed.

"We could be here for a while."

Xxxx _Back downstairs_ xxxx

They had found some candles in the kitchen and lit them all around the living room. James and Lily had begun their game of wizards chess again, Sirius was watching.

"Anyone feel as if were forgetting something?" Lily asked.

"Not really, you Sirius?" James said.

"Umm I can't think of a thing," Sirius said.

"Well we already knew that..." Lily joked.

A while had past, and Suffie and Remus were still stuck in the closet. It was still thundering and lightning so even if they tried to yell to the others it most likely wouldn't have been heard.

"Remus how long have we been in here?" Suffie asked. They were both sitting next to each other.

"I don't know a couple hours I suppose," He answered.

"They are so dense! How can they not notice us missing?" Suffie yelled.

"Calm down it's not as if we're going to be stuck in here forever," Remus said trying to make Suffie not as upset.

"It might as well be forever I'm starving!" She said while putting a hand on her stomach and frowning. Remus stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out some items.

"Here eat this" he said handing her something. "It's chocolate, I also have some every flavor jelly beans we can split." Suffie took the chocolate he handed her and broke it in half.

"Here, you have some too." She said. Remus shook his head.

"It's ok, you eat it," he replied.

"I'll feel horrible if I eat it in front of you, please take half," she pleaded. He shook his head again.

"I don't need it I'm not as hungry, now eat it before I make you," He said laughing and popped a jelly bean in his mouth. As soon as he did he spit it out and made a funny face. Suffie laughed.

"What flavor was it?" she asked.

"It tasted like fish sticks or something. Not a good flavor for a jelly bean," He said. "Here try...this one!" he said pulling out a dark brown one. She popped it into her mouth.

"Tastes like coffee," She said, she swallowed it but scrunched up her face, she didn't like coffee.

"Hey, that's better than fish sticks!" He yelled, Suffie giggled. They both took another and ate it at the same time.

"Strawberry!" "Whipped cream!" They both yelled out at the same time. Suffie giggled again and Remus smiled. Suffie's stomach growled.

"I told you to eat that chocolate, your starving," Remus said. Suffie sighed and took a bite of it.

"I still feel bad about you not having any, " She said.

"You know this could be..." Remus started to say but the flashlight went out. Remus smacked it a few times, and then sighed when it wouldn't turn on. "I was going to say this could be worse but forget that," The closet was now pitch black.

"What should we do? There are matches in the bag with the candles but I don't think it would be good to light one because if it gets knocked over or something and the closet catches on fire we'll be stuck in here!" she shivered slightly at the thought of being burned to death.

"Lets light just one, I'll make sure it doesn't knock over. We'll probably be stuck here all night so we'll have to put it out before we go to sleep." He said.

"Unless the thunder stopped then maybe sooner we'll get out..." She said softly "I hate thunder and lighting it always freaks me out..." She said and moved a little closer to Remus.

James, Sirius, and Lily hadn't eaten dinner they just had some junk food instead. They were just hanging around and playing games.

"I still feel like we're forgetting something..." Lily said.

"Its getting late maybe we should all get to sleep," James said and everyone agreed. They went and got in there sleeping bags. Lily laid down and then sat up again and stared around her. Sirius and James saw her and sat up also.

"What's up Lils?" Sirius asked.

"One...two...three..." She counted slowly pointing to each of them "One...two...three!" She said again, Sirius and James now looked at her oddly.

"Lily what are you talking about?" James asked.

"There are only the three of us! Where is Suffie and Remus?" She asked worriedly.

"Merlin your right. I haven't seen those two since they went up stairs to find candle hours ago!" James said.

"Heh, I wonder what they've been doing up there for so long," Sirius said raising his eye brows up and down. Lily chucked a pillow at his head.

"Sirius, don't be a perv," She said.

"I was only kidding!" He said.

"Come on, let's go find them," James said.

Suffie and Remus sat there they had a candle lit and put it on one of the shelves above them. Suffie sighed.

"What?" Remus asked her. She looked up at him.

"Nothing...you know this really hasn't been that bad, I mean I had fun some of the time we've been stuck in here," She said looking down.

"Yea, I agree," He said. Suffie jumped as there was a huge clap of thunder. "Um...Suffie?"

"Yes" She said and looked up at him as soon as she did he bent down and kissed her. Suffie's eyes went wide but then she slowly closed them and kissed him back. It had only been a few seconds when the door opened and a flashlight beamed in there faces. They both split apart immediately.

"Awww, how cute," Lily said giggled. "Looks like you owe me some money Potter" she said grinning.

"Just because they kiss Evans doesn't mean they are going out so I owe you nothing." He said smirking. All of a sudden all the lights turned on at once everyone looked up at them.

"Finally, I was getting sick of not having power..." Sirius said. Suffie and Remus stood up. Suffie blew out the candle.

"Hey, at least you didn't get stuck in a closet," Remus said.

"You didn't seem to be having that bad a time Moony," Sirius said smirking.

"Shut up," Both Remus and Suffie said at the same time. Both him and Suffie were blushing horribly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_That's all for that chappie. I hope you all like, I know it was mostly Remus and Suffie romance, and not much Lily and James romance yet but for now they are just going to have 'moments' every once and a while I'm going to have them get together later in the story. I hope you all like. Please review, it'll help me write faster lol. I'm still happy to be getting ideas for this story from people, hint hint. (Also read and review my other story 'Adjusting' it's a L/J and its okay I guess lol. Suffie is in it too and there's going to be Suffie and Remus romance in it too, but it has nothing at all to do with this story, I just like the character Suffie I made up .)_


	6. Out Flying

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Harry Potter in any way at all. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone, seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been sick, then I got caught up in school, and also slight writers block. Well anyway on with the story._

_Chapter 6-Out Flying_

Lily could feel sunlight hitting her face through the curtains that were in the living room where they had all slept. She sat up and noticed James was the only other person awake yet. He was scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. He looked up at her and smiled, then put the parchment away hoping he didn't smudge the ink.

"Sorry, can't tell you," James whispered and smirked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then don't tell me. Want to help me make breakfast for everyone?" She asked.

"Sure." He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"You make the toast and i'll make some sausage and eggs," She told him. He nodded and got out some bread.

"What time is it?" She asked him.

"About 7:30, I think," he answered.

"Really? How long have you been awake for?"

"Not to long..." He said "Everyone had a long night yesterday, if I know Sirius and Remus they won't be awake for a while, so I was wondering if, well would you like to go for a walk after we finish making the breakfast?" He asked

"Sure, even though it's a little wet it's still nice out," She said while looking out the window, not noticing James looking at her. 'How come I'm starting to like this girl, this is absolutely crazy. You can't just go from hating some one to liking them this quickly can you? Besides she hates my guts, she'll never like me.' James thought 'I'll just have to use my excellent Potter charm now won't I?' he started smiling. A while past and they had the food set up on the table.

"Okay, let's go for a walk now and when we get back we can wake everyone up and have breakfast" Lily said.

"How about we go flying instead, we can fly over the woods in the back of your house, no one will see us." He said.

"Um, no I think I'd rather walk," She said.

"Oh come on please. How come you don't want to go flying?"

"I'm not good at flying and I don't enjoy heights, okay!" She yelled. (A.N.- probably not true, but hey its my story ...)

"Then I'll show you! I promise not to go to high, please?" He said. Lily thought uneasily for a moment.

"F..fine," Lily said. James ran and got his broom that he had packed with him in his bag and then grabbed Lily's hand, against her will, and dragged her outside. He went and mounted his broom hovering a bit off the ground. Lily hesitated.

"Come on Lily, I'll go slow. Here, climb on infront of me," James said. Lily went and sat in front of him. He his arms around her and grasped the broom stick and went up in the air a bit.

"See its not going to kill you," He said and laughed. She turned and smiled slightly and then faced forward again. He could smell her lavender shampoo because her hair was so close to his face. He flew a bit higher they were just above the tree tops of the forest. They were going very slow though.

"Mind if we speed up a bit?" He asked.

"I guess not..." She said as he leaned forward a bit, then he started smirking as he went almost full speed of his broom. Lily gave a quick scream, gripped the broom handle tightly, and closed her eyes. She soon got adjusted to the speed and didn't mind it as much.

"You mind warning me next time, you nearly scared me half to death!" She said very upset.

"Don't worry I wouldn't let you fall" He whispered in her ear. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist so that he was flying with only one hand. She blushed slightly. 'Is he falling for me! No, that's impossible. I don't know what I'm thinking. How come he's acting like he likes me or something though?' Lily thought. She was now horribly confused.

"Warning," He said.

"What! Wait a second! James don't..." Before she could finish he had tightened his arm that was around her slightly and pulled his broom upwards so that they were now going up very high in the sky. He stopped after a while and was doing circles and some tricks. Lily was petrified, her eyes were closed tightly and she was gripping onto James arm that had been around her waist. He stopped suddenly. They were very high up in the air. Lily sighed, happy they had finally slowed down. She let go of his arm and he put it back around her waist. She slowly and carefully slid one of her legs over the broom so that she was sitting sideways both legs on the same side so she could face him.

"It's beautiful up here even though I am pretty much scared to death right now," Lily said.

"Yea, it is beautiful," He said staring at her. He snapped out of it and quickly added "The scenery and all that is." It was quiet, Lily didn't know what to say she was looking at the tree tops but she could feel James looking at her. She looked at him and he started to lean in closer 'Merlin! Is he going to kiss me?' Their lips almost brushed but Lily stopped him.

"We should go back its probably about 9, we should wake everyone up and eat," Lily said. James nodded, Lily swung her leg back over the broom so that she was sitting on it properly. James held the broom and they started to fly back towards the house.

They finally got back and went and sat in the kitchen, they were about to go wake everyone up when they all came into the kitchen.

"Smells good," Sirius mumbled and plopped down into a chair still half asleep. Suffie and Remus also took a seat.

"You two made all this, you should have woken me so I could have helped, thank you," Suffie said and yawned.

"Yea, thanks you two it looks good," Remus said. They all started eating. Suffie was drinking a glass of juice when an owl came through the open kitchen window.

"Twink! Where have you been? Oh, a letter," She said taking the letter that was around his leg off. She gave him the crust of her toast and patted his head. The owl happily hooted back as Suffie opened the letter. A few seconds past but then Suffie's eyes formed tears and she darted out of the room and up the stairs and a door slam was heard. Remus and Lily both jumped up from the table. Remus was about to go after her when James grabbed his arm.

"Let Lily talk to her first," James said. Remus nodded, so did Lily and she went upstairs.

"Suffie?" Lily called as she walked in and out of rooms upstairs. 'She must be in my bedroom,' She walked down the hallway and tried to open her bedroom door.

"Suffie, let me in, its my bedroom," She said while banging on the door. There was no answer. Lily stood up on her tiptoes and grabbed a key the was hidden on the top of the doorway and let herself in. Suffie was on her bed crying.

"Suffie? What's wrong?" Lily asked and sat down on the corner of the bed.

"My...my aunt died. Lils, now I'm in this alone. Its not fair, I should go home I was only suppose to be here for a few days, until my aunt came back, now that she's not coming I should leave," Suffie said.

" No way, your staying here. You can't leave me with these terrors, and you know you don't want to go back to your house." Lily said.

"Thank you Lily," Suffie said, still crying. Lily hated to see Suffie like this. No one knew exactly what happened around at Suffie's house because Suffie kept it all a secret that only Lily knew. Even though she said she went to stay with her aunt a lot because she couldn't handle not having any other girls around it was also because her father abused them, only occasionally physically it was usually verbally.

"Stop crying Suffie, please? Don't worry we'll have lots of fun today, I think we need a girl's kind of day, you know chick flicks, ice cream, and we can talk about guys, Remus perhaps?" Lily said smirking, she really wanted to see Suffie and Remus together. Suffie smiled .

"What about the guys?" She asked.

"Forget them, I'm sure they can find something to do."

_I hoped you all liked this chapter. I have some good ideas but they don't take place till later, like when they go back to Hogwarts an all lol I want Lily and James to get together now but I can't do that because then there would be no story, would there? Of course not. Also I just wanted to say that if there are any mistakes in this story at all im sorry, I had school AND work today and im typing this at 1 AM and I am soooo tired. I hope you all like it. Please, please, please review! Please?_


	7. Girl Talk, Boy Talk and Makeovers

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Wow, I got some VERY nice reviews on the last chappie so that's why I'm updating so soon. Thank you all so much! I'm glad you liked it and are liking this story._

_Chapter 7- Girl Talk, Boy Talk and Makeovers_

Lily let Suffie cry on her shoulder for a little and then they went downstairs. They were at the top of the staircase when Lily got an idea. She started smirking.

"Want to pull a prank on the guys, well not really a prank more like torture," Lily said and giggled.

"Okay! What do you have in mind?" Suffie asked.

"I'll fill you in later, we're going to need Sirius's help though," Lily said.

"Why would he help us?" She asked.

"Revenge of course," Lily explained and smiled "Before you came James and Remus played a joke on him."

"Oh, okay," Suffie said. They walked down the rest of the stairs. James and Remus were no where in sight. They saw Sirius still gobbling down food.

"I swear that boy has a bottomless pit for a stomach," Suffie said.

"Hey Sirius, you want to get some revenge?" Lily asked. Sirius turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Depends," He said with a mouth full of food.

"Well I was thinking you might want to get James and Remus back for when you were sleeping and they put you on that raft in the pool, that and we want to have some fun today," Lily explained.

"Okay, I'm interested," Sirius said, "What's your idea?"

"Well I was thinking..."

"Okay now, don't cause to much trouble, please?" Lily begged "Be back before at least 7 o'clock also, okay?" James, Sirius, and Remus were going to Floo to Diagon Alley to hang out for the day. They still weren't aware to what was happening with Suffie, but Lily had asked them to leave so that they could spend some time together, just girls. They each took a handful of floo powder. James stepped into the fireplace that was in Lily's living room.

"Lily, dear, does this face look like someone who'd cause any trouble?" He posed and smirked, then shouted "Diagon Alley" and threw down his floo. When James had disappeared Remus stepped into the fireplace.

"I agree, honestly Lils, you would think you would trust us more than that!" He said and laughed. "Diagon Alley", he yelled and threw down his floo powder. He disappeared also and then it was Sirius's turn. Sirius stepped into the fire place.

"See you guys later, I'll be sure to keep them there for the whole day, " Sirius said. "Diagon Alley", he yelled and threw down his floo powder and he then disappeared.

"What would you like to do first?" Lily asked Suffie.

"I vote ice cream and chick flicks," She said. Lily smiled.

"Good idea," They both took a tub of ice cream out of the refrigerator each and went and sat on the couch and started to watch some romantic movies.

James, Sirius, and Remus had stopped at Gringotts and got some money for themselves out of their vaults. They were leaning on the wall outside a shop watching everyone go by.

"So what do you guys want to do?" James asked.

"I think we should go check out Quality Quidditch Supplies and then maybe get some ice cream. We have plenty of time though it's only about 2 o' clock," Sirius said. They began to make there way down to the quidditch shop. They spent a long time in there, mostly ogling over the newest prototype broom. They bought the newest 'Quidditch News' magazine and then left. They went to the ice cream parlor, Sirius got chocolate, James got pistachio, and Remus got strawberry. They all sat at a table with a bright colored umbrella outside the shop and ate their ice cream while looking through the magazine together.

"You know I think our little Remus needs some girl help," Sirius said to James.

"Sirius, what on earth are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Remy, Remy, Remy," Sirius said shaking his head " Sure you and Suffie kissed, but have you asked her out yet? You like her though, right?"

"Well yea I like her, but why would she want to be my girlfriend?" Remus said.

"Your acting all negative, why wouldn't she want to be your girlfriend? You've had girlfriends before, but you usually don't act this way, how come?" James asked.

"I don't know, I guess I really like her," Remus said and shrugged "Lets talk about something else, like whether or not there's something going on between you and Lily, perhaps?"

"Sorry, but I have no clue what your talking about. There is absolutely nothing going on between us," James said.

"Oh come on James, admit it," Sirius said.

"Maybe I'm beginning to like Lily, ok? But I like the Lily we know now, not the person she acts like at school. I mean at school she's like a loner who is practically perfect and has no sense of hygiene. She acts like a prat and spoils all our fun at school!" James said.

"Maybe she'll change, I mean after all that's happened and all..." Remus said.

"Well we'll just have to see how this all sorts out. Let's go do something, okay?" James said.

"Let's go to the Apothecary we need to stock up on our potions for our pranks and no one is around to see us so they won't know any of our plans for this year," Sirius said smirking. They all agreed and left to the Apothecary store.

Lily and Suffie were outside tanning because it was such a nice day out. Lily was putting more sun tan lotion on.

"So Suff, what's up between you and Remus?" She asked.

"I don't know, he kissed me but that pretty much it. You know we're not boyfriend, girlfriend or anything yet, that would be nice if we were though. He's such a cutie," Suffie said and giggled, "What's up between you and James, huh?"

"Your kidding me, right? There's nothing between me and James. He hates me and he probably will go back to pulling pranks on and teasing me as soon as we get back to school. He probably thinks I'm the ugliest girl in school, because I am," Lily said.

"Lily, you are far from ugly. It's just at school you don't exactly show it.You need to get some self confidence," Suffie said.

"I just don't see the point though. I mean why should I concentrate on how I look? It's school, everyone should be concentrating on their school work and studying," Lily explained.

"Well, yea I guess, but still can't you do both?" Suffie asked. Lily couldn't think of anything to say. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I might make a slight effort this year at school but not right away got that," Lily said. "Remember I said_ might_."

"Good for you Lils," Suffie said.

_A few hours later_

It was around 7 o' clock. Lily and Suffie stood on either side of the fireplace they heard three thuds one after each other.

"Ow, get off of me Sirius." James said.

"You mind getting off me first James?" Remus said. The lights were turned off. James looked around.

"Suffie, Lily, you here?" Remus asked. In a matter of seconds the lights were all back on and James and Remus were both tied up to chairs.

"What do you guys think you are doing!" James yelled, very confused.

"Well, Sirius wanted revenge, and were bored and wanted to do some makeovers," Suffie said and giggled.

"What does tying us up have to do with you two giving each other makeovers?" Remus asked.

"Suffie never said we were the ones getting the makeovers now did she?" Lily asked. James and Remus looked at each other.

"Come on! You guys are kidding, right?" James said, "Sirius, buddy, untie us."

"What? And miss seeing you two with makeup on? You have got to be joking," Sirius said smirking. Lily and Suffie got there makeup out. Lily was trying to put eyeliner on James but he was shaking his head back and forth yelling "no no no no no no".

"James, hold still before you get your eye poked out!" Lily said and laughed.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment. You can't do this!" He yelled back. Lily laughed.

"James, calm down its just makeup. Besides don't you want to be pretty?" She said. James thought a moment and then frowned.

"What, I'm not already pretty?" He said and then started to make fake crying noises.

"Don't worry James, you are very pretty already" Suffie said and giggled.

"Thank you Suffie...now untie me!" James said. Lily rolled her eyes and started to put the eye liner on him.

"Merlin! Why do girls want to shove pencils towards there eyes, its creepy!" James yelled as she put it on him. Suffie was putting pink eye shadow on Remus.

"This is so embarrassing, I don't like you anymore you know that?" Remus said. Suffie laughed.

"That's a shame, I still like you," She said.

"Really? Then why are you putting makeup on me!" Remus yelled, even though he was thrilled to hear her say she liked him. 'I hope she doesn't mean as friends only though' Remus thought. He jumped back into reality when Suffie sat on his lap, still putting make up on him.

"I was tired of standing," Suffie explained "Oh, Lily can we paint their nails!" Suffie asked laughing. Lily nodded and passed her a nail polish.

"That's a new wizard polish, it actually changes color to match your out fit!" Lily said to Suffie. Suffie looked at the bottle, it looked like clear nail polish.

"Wow, that's so cool," Suffie said marveled at the nail polish. She stood up and went behind Remus because that's were his hands were tied. She finished painted all the nails on one hand and the all turned red to match the red t-shirt he was wearing. "Awesome!" Suffie exclaimed and started doing the other. When they finally finished James and Remus where totally covered in makeup.

"This is just sick, you three are sick you know that!" James yelled. They all laughed.

"There's one last thing we forgot to do though," Sirius said. Lily and Suffie looked at Sirius confused.

"What did we forget to do?" Lily asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Remus mumbled. Sirius smirked and then took out his camera.

"NO!" James and Remus both yelled at the same time. Lily went and stood behind James, she had her arms on his head and was resting her head on her hands. Suffie wrapped her arms around Remus's neck still sitting on his lap, and smiled as Sirius took the picture.

"I have gotten so many great pictures, I think I'll make a scrape book for every one at school to see," Sirus joked, the others glared at him. " I have you two with make up on, James and Lily sleeping together, Remus and Suffie kissing in a closet..."

"What? Wait I don't remember you taking a picture of us when that happened!" Suffie said, she started to blush.

"No one was paying attention," Sirius said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well there is also a picture of you on the raft sleeping on that camera, we took it before Lily even woke up," James said.

"Sorry but its still not as embarrassing as everyone else's pictures," Sirius said folding his arms over his chest.

"Well we'll have to fix that later won't we?" Remus said.

"You can try to but I doubt anything you try will work...besides its my camera!" Sirius said laughing.

"Yea, yea sure. Now will you guys untie us?" James asked. They untied James and Remus and both boys started rubbing their faces trying to wipe the makeup off.

"Arg, get it off!" James and Remus both complained. Lily passed them something.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Wash your face with it, it's makeup remover" Lily explained. Both boys ran off to the bathroom leaving Sirius, Lily, and Suffie laughing in the living room. It was now around 9 o' clock. James and Remus walked back out into the living room.

"We never had dinner, I'm starving!" James complained. Everyone agreed that they should make some sort of dinner.

"How about...soup. I don't feel like cooking and if we have soup all we have to do is heat up the already made, canned stuff," Lily said, everyone agreed and Lily opened a few cans of soup and heated it on the stove. By the time it was done cooking and they had all finished eating it was close to about 10 o' clock.

"I'm not tired, lets do something" Suffie said.

"We can go swimming!" James suggested.

"At 10 o 'clock at night!" Lily exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" Remus said. They all finally agreed and went to put on their bathing suits.

"Come on Lils wear you bathing suit that matches mine!" Suffie said smiling.

"But that ones so much more revealing..." Lily said hesitantly.

"You're joking right! No its not!You need to break out of your little shell," Suffie laughed. In the end they ended up wearing matching green and yellow bikinis. They were finished first they went and jumped into the pool.

"It feels strange, swimming so late that is," Suffie said. All of a sudden all three boys jumped in the pool, the girls screamed and then started laughing.

"Hmm...I say we play Marco Polo," Sirius suggested.

"Okay, good idea you can be Marco first," Lily said. It was very hard to play considering they didn't have any lights outside and were playing in the darkness. After a while it was James turn.

"Marco," James yelled out.

"Polo," They all answered. James started towards Lily. Lily ducked under water, figuring he went away she came back up for air. When she did she saw James only about a quarter of an inch away from her face. She screamed out of surprise and he tagged her. He opened his eyes to see how close they were. Lily swam back a bit and then continued playing the game. They soon got tired of playing and were sitting up looking at the sky, laid out on their towels. It was quiet until they heard some noises coming from the woods.

"What was that?" Suffie said scared.

"Probably nothing," Sirius said calmly. Soon the noises turned into what sounded almost like faint screeches.

"Yea, that sounds like nothing, " Lily said nervously.

"Can we go in this is getting kind of scary," Suffie said as she unconsciously grabbed Remus's arm.

"Fine, I agree with Sirius though, it's probably nothing just night animals," James said. The night ended that way, because when then got inside they changed into their pajamas and fell asleep talking.

_That's all for this chapter. I hope you all like it, I did hehehe but maybe I just want to see Remus and James tied up with makeup all over them. I have a lot of ideas but none of them really happen until they get to Hogwarts and all. I just need more ideas to fill in the time between then. If you have any please tell me. Also, do any of these ideas sound good...like maybe they could get robbed or something, or umm...I was thinking of having Lily drown and like James save her or something but I tried to write a chapter like that and it just didn't come out right. I don't know I have to think, I'm really running out of ideas lol stupid writers block. Well anyway, please review!_

_(Also to the person who's signed name is Jen and wanted to know if I could put her in my story I do need another girl character, if you still want to be in the story could you review and give me your e-mail address, I had some questions on your character. If you don't want to anymore, tell me and I'll let someone else be in the story.)_

_Please review everyone!_


	8. Summer Lovin'

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_So sorry I took so long to update, been EXTREMELY busy. I'll try to update sooner. I'm glad everyone is liking this story and reviewing. Also a lot of people asked to be in my story I'm only using the first couple of people that asked (I'm not adding them all at once, new characters will come into to the story at different times) If I ever need more characters I promise I'll tell everyone ._

_Chapter 8-Summer Lovin'_

Everyone had slept in, because they had stayed up so late the night before. It was around 10 o' clock in the mourning, the phone started ringing. Lily groaned and put her pillow over her head. Sirius was moving his arm around as if looking for his alarm clock ready to break it. James mumbled something angrily, Remus yelled at Sirius to turn his alarm clock off and put his pillow over his head, and Suffie was mumbling something about it being to early. The phone stopped ringing and then started again. Lily finally realized it was the phone but didn't feel like getting up to get it. 'Probably just Mum and Dad checking up anyway,' She thought as she fell asleep again.

Sirius tried going back to sleep but couldn't. He sighed and got up to go change. He went into the bathroom and took a shower, he yawned and then walked back into the living room everyone was still sound asleep. Sirius, knowing that Remus and James were almost as impossible to wake up as himself, smirked and laughed to himself. He went over and pushed James near Lily and put James arm around her. Then he walked over Remus and Suffie and did the same. 'Man, I'm good,' he thought to himself. He got his camera out of his bag and took a few pictures, smiled, and then walked out side. He shoved his camera into his pocket and started to walk down the street. He knew the other way was how they went to the supermarket and other stores but he hadn't been down this way yet. He passed a house that had a big truck in front of it. 'Someone must be moving in, I guess,' He thought to himself. He continued walking down the street until the road stopped. It was a dead end, but at the end there was a small park. There were a few kids on the jungle gym and some were playing tag. He saw a girl reading a book under a tree, she looked about the same age as him. She had brown wavy hair a little bit below her shoulders, she was thin and looked very pretty. She was wearing a pink tank top that criss-crossed in the back, a pair of light, faded jean shorts and a pair of white tennis shoes. Sirius started to walk towards her, he was about to say hello when she stood up and began to start walking but bumped into him because she didn't realize he was there. She yelped and her book fell to the ground. Sirius bent down to pick it up but no sooner had he done so she snatched it away from him. She had not done so quick enough for him not to read the title though. It read Hogwarts: A History. 'Must be my lucky day,' He thought to himself.

"Hogwarts, eh? Do you attend that school?" He asked. She looked at him surprised.

"Perhaps I do," She said and then smiled as she understood he wasnt just an ordinary person, "Do you?"

"In fact I do," He said, "Now, are you a transfer? I know you don't already go to Hogwarts, I would have noticed such a pretty thing as yourself."

"I'm a transfer, I'm going to be attending Hogwarts this year. I just moved in down the street," She explained and started walking. Sirius stood there for a second and then ran a bit to catch up behind her.

"What year?" He asked.

"I'm going into my 5th year," She said and then sat down on a swing. Only a few little kids were now running around. Sirius went behind her and gave her swing a push.

"May I have your name?" He asked charmingly.

"I'm Lindsey Laurence, you?" She said.

"Sirius Black at your service," He said, "Where are you transferring from?"

"Beauxbotoms in France. I'm English though, I was born here but then we moved to France when I was ten." She said and then got up from the swing. "I should be getting home"

"Can I walk you? I'm going that way anyway," Sirius said.

"Sure," Lindsey said. They started walking down the street until they finally got to her house.

"Not everything thing is unpacked yet, but the kitchen is if you want to come in and get a drink maybe?" she asked. Sirius agreed and the both walked inside. The house was pretty big and looked very nice. She showed him to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What would you like lemonade, ice tea, water, pumpkin juice, or orange juice." She asked.

"Pumpkin juice will be fine," He said and took a seat on a stool that was at one of the counter tops. She poured it into a cup and handed it to him, then she poured herself some lemonade and sat next to him. After she did, a boy who was chasing a girl both came running into the room yelling.

"Luke and Lucy, both of you calm down" She said. Both kids stopped were they were. "This is my brother Luke, he's in his 4th year and Lucy, she's in her 2nd" Lindsey explained to Sirius. "I think my parents liked the sound of the first and last names starting with the letter 'L'" She said and laughed.(AN- If you don't get that all three kids names are- Lindsey Laurence, Luke Laurence, and Lucy Laurence)

"Who is he?" Luke asked folding his arms over his chest.

"This is Sirius Black, he's going into his 5th year at Hogwarts, like me," She said. "My rooms pretty much unpacked we can go up there," She said to Sirius and led him up a staircase. She opened a door and stepped into the room. It was pretty empty so far except a dresser, bed, and desk. On the desk was a large, beautiful barn owl in a cage. Lindsey took the owl out and fed it some owl treats.

"This is my owl, Hera," She said. Then she went to the window and let him outside to fly around. They sat down and talk for a while, Sirius was telling her about Hogwarts.

"I better be going I don't live around here. I'm staying with some people. They all go to Hogwarts too," He said thinking, "If you want you can stop by and meet them later."

"Sounds great," She said and smiled. He told her the house number and then left. He walked down the street and dashed into Lily's house. It was about noon, he walked inside to see everyone still asleep and still in the positions he left them in. He laughed quickly.

"You guys, wake your lazy butts up!" He yelled. No one moved. "Wake up!" Only Remus opened his eyes. He noticed he was holding Suffie but didn't let her go.

"Am I seeing things, or are you the first one awake Sirius?" Remus asked "How long have you been up?"

"For a while," Sirius said and shrugged.

"Congratulations Sirius, I don't believe you have ever woken up without anyone yelling at you too," Remus said. He was still lying down holding Suffie, he put his chin on top of her head. " So what were you up to?" He asked.

"I went for a walk, met a girl..." He said

"You met someone, who?" Remus asked.

"Her name is Lindsey Laurence. I saw her reading a book and it turned out to be Hogwarts a history. I guess she's transferring here from a witchcraft and wizardry school in France and she's in the same year as us," Sirius explained and flopped down on the couch. "So shall we wake James and Lily up?" Sirius said with a smirk. Remus nodded. Sirius kicked James lightly with his foot. "Hey, love birds wake up," James and Lily opened their eyes. Lily yelped and they both sprang apart. Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Sirius" James said as he yawned. Suffie woke up hearing everyone laughing. She looked up at Remus who was holding her, she didn't mind, she just smiled.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"I'll show you when I get the pictures developed," Sirius snickered.

"Sirius, I'll kill you!" Lily yelled.

"Already taken care of!" James yelled and pounced on Sirius. They wrestled around a bit until Sirius finally had James in a headlock as they stood up.

"Arg, okay I give in!" James said his face slightly red. Sirius was smirking as Remus took a picture of the two. Sirius ruffled James's messy hair and let go of him.

"Moony, how could you?" James said complaining about the picture Remus took.

"Couldn't resist," Remus said, shrugging as he threw Sirius his camera. Lily and Suffie left, mumbling about how guys were so immature sometimes, to go change into some clothing.

They were all eating breakfast and Sirius was telling them about Lindsey. Half way through Twink, Suffie's owl, came flying in.

"Well it can't be as bad as the last letter," Suffie said.

"Yea what ever happened last..." Sirius started but noticed Lily signaling him not to bring it up. Suffie held Twink on her arm and was petting him and smiling. She put a few cornflakes on the table and he hopped off her arm to them. She opened her letter.

Suf,  
Dad told me to owl you and tell you that you have to come home the week before school starts. He's having one of his moods so I'm glad your at Lily's. Mind keeping Twink with you until you come home? He keeps tapping on my window until I let him in and feed him at like 4 in the mourning and I need my beauty sleep. Wouldn't want me to look horrible in my last year at Hogwarts, now would you? See you later, take care shorty.  
Love your sweet, caring, loving, excellent, and perfect in every way possible brother.

At the bottom it was signed Thatz, her brothers name.

"Who was it from?" Lily asked.

"Just Thatz, I have to go home a week before we go to Hogwarts," Suffie said.

"That's when we're leaving too," James said.

"Who's Thatz?" Remus asked concerned.

"Chill Remy, Thatz is my brother," Suffie said and giggled. "He's the one in 7th year. My other brother who already graduated is Orion," She explained.

"So when is Lindsey coming Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I don't know sometime later today..." Sirius answered.

"Do you perhaps have a crush on this girl, Padfoot?" Remus asked laughing.

"Of course not," Sirius said folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Good, because your face is breaking out..." Remus said.

"What!" Sirius yelled worriedly. He ran to the bathroom. Everyone was laughing.

"Liars!" Sirius yelled and shut the bathroom door so he could fix his hair.

"Nice one Moony," James said.

"What is with all your nicknames?" Suffie asked, "Moony, Padfoot, and...um..."

"Prongs," Lily said "What do they mean?"

"Classified, sorry," James said.

"Remyyyy, please tell me," Suffie said clinging to Remus's arm and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry," Remus said shrugging. Suffie stuck her tongue out and let go of his arm.

"Fine," She said and laughed.

"What a bunch of evil, secret keeping gits, huh Suffie," Lily joked.

"Yea, I agree, they are gits," Suffie said.

"James, I do believe they called us evil gits" Remus said

"I know you know what we have to do now, right?" James said. Remus grabbed Suffie and carried her over his shoulder out the backdoor and James did the same to Lily. Both girls were laughing and screaming. James and Remus walked to the edge of the pool.

"No, I just changed! Remmmmmyyyyyy! Don't you dare!" Suffie yelled.

"Should we James?" Remus asked.

"Remus, don't tell me your going soft on me!" James said smirking.

"James Potter, let me go!" Lily said while trying to get free. James laughed.

"Who's the best wizard in the world?" He asked.

"Me!" Lily yelled. James tickled her sides a little with his free hand and she started giggling. Her face was totally from all the blood rushing to her head. "Stop! No tickling! Fine you're the best wizard!"

"Who's the most intelligent and sexiest wizard?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"Fine, in the pool you go" He said and started tickling her again.

"Okay, okay! You are, now let me go" She said laughing.

Remus laughed and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Remy don't you dare!" Suffie said laughing while trying to get loose.

"Am I a git?" He asked.

"No your not a git Remus," Suffie giggled.

"What am I then?" He asked and laughed.

"Evil!" She yelled. Remus walked closer to the pool edge.

"Just joking! Your um... perfect, cool, and handsome, and cute..." Suffie said. Remus put her down.

"Why thank you," He said and smiled.

"What do you think about me?" Suffie asked stepping closer to him and smirking.

"Beautiful" He answered and wrapped his arms around her waist as they began to kiss. They only stopped for a moment when Remus asked if she'd be his girlfriend, which she of course said yes to.

James and Lily walked behind Remus and Suffie, who were on the edge of the pool kissing, quietly. They signaled a 1,2,3 count down together and on three they both screamed. Suffie screamed and Remus lost his balance and they both toppled into the pool. James and Lily were too busy laughing to see Sirius come up behind them. He waited a moment and then shoved both Lily and James who lost their balance and both fell into the pool also. Sirius looked at them all and then shrugged and jumped into the pool also. Everyone was still in their clothing and were now splashing each other while laughing.

"Um...excuse me," Someone said softly. Everyone stopped and looked at the direction of the voice. There was a girl at the edge of pool. "I uh, knocked but no one answered and I heard people back here so I just came, I hope you don't mind," She said smiling. Sirius lifted himself out of the pool, his clothing dripping with water.

"You guys, this is Lindsey," Sirius said. "Lindsey that is James, Remus, Lily, and Suffie," He said pointing everyone out as he said their names.

" Hello, do you guys always swim around in the pool with your clothing on?" Lindsey asked laughing.

"Not usually, care to join us?" Lily asked laughing also.

"That's okay, I'll pass this time." Lindsey answered. Everyone climbed out of the pool and went into the house to change while Lindsey waited on the couch in the living room. A few minutes later they all returned.

"So whose house is this?" Lindsey asked.

"Lily's, we're all staying here while James and Lily's parents are away" Remus said.

"So, I hear you going to go to Hogwarts?" Suffie said. As she sat next to Remus who put his arm around her.

"Yea, we moved here from France. I use to go to Beauxbotoms, but I was born here and lived here in England till I was 10" Lindsey explained.

"Well I hope you like it at Hogwarts, and I hope you make Gryffindor!" Lily said.

"Gryffindor? Oh, yes the houses. I don't know if I'll get into Gryffindor, I hope I do though. Are you all Gryffindor?" She asked.

"Yep! " Sirius said "I'm sure you'll make Gryffindor," Sirius said while smiling. Lindsey looked at him and smiled back.

_Sorry but I can no longer continue this story anymore, ever. JOKING, late april fools joke lol. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I can't wait to the later chapters I have some really good ideas. Anyway, please please please review! I'll try to update sooner this time (if I get a lot of reviews that is hint, hint). REVIEW!_


	9. Lost in the Woods

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Hey, Thank you for all the nice reviews ! I'm sorry it took me a while to post this chapter, very busy that and once again I had a bit of writer's block. I hope everyone likes this chapter though!_

_Chapter 9-Lost in the Woods_

Almost a week and a half had past, only 3 days until their parents would return. (AN- yes I know, if you tally how many days I've done that's not actually correct but I have so many good ideas for when they get to Hogwarts and I only skipped like 2 days lol)Lindsey came over a lot but was not there at the moment. Sirius, Remus, and Suffie were sitting in the living room. Suffie and Remus were working on homework that was assigned for over the summer together and Sirius was scribbling down prank ideas on some parchment. James and Lily were out side together. He was teaching her how to fly and the basics on quidditch, they were in a clearing in the woods so that neighbors would not see.

"Do you think Lily and James are falling for each other?" Suffie asked out of no where. Remus and Sirius stopped what they were both doing. They both didn't know what to really say.

"Well...I think James likes this Lily," Sirius said.

"What do you mean 'this' Lily," Suffie asked slightly confused.

"The Lily he knows now. She acts so different, more normal. At school Lily doesn't act like herself, she acts like someone she's not," Remus explained.

"Exactly, I think Prongs is falling for Lily now, but he's gonna have one hell of a reality check when we get back to school. Can't you keep her from changing herself into someone different at school? Just get her to chill and be herself?" Sirius asked.

"M..maybe, I think she's more afraid of acting herself and making friends and even boyfriends and then losing them," Suffie said.

"We'll still all be friends in school, maybe that'll show her?" Remus said.

"Maybe," Suffie said shrugging and then started giggling. Remus looked at her oddly, raising an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking about how cute they'd be together," Suffie said. Sirius nodded and Remus smiled.

"I'm going to go get changed, and you guys should to its already past noon," Suffie said. They were all still in their pajamas because they were to lazy to get changed. "If you do wear something warm its unusually chilly out today," She suggested as she left the room. She put on a three quarter sleeved teal shirt that had a glittery fairy on the front and a pair of faded flares that had a design around the cuffs. She brushed her hair into two small pig tails and put on a little bit of makeup. A while later she walked out and saw Sirius and Remus had already changed. "I'm going to get a drink, you guys want anything?" Suffie asked. They both shook their heads no as she walked into the kitchen.

Lily sighed and sat down. They had found a nice grassy clearing in the woods and James was trying to help her fly and teach her the basics of quidditch but they were getting no where at all. Lily laid back onto the grass and closed her eyes. James flopped down onto the grass next to her.

"How come you never learned to fly before?" James asked.

"I told you before, I don't like heights. Besides what's the point..." Lily asked.

"When your flying it makes you feel free and quidditch is the best sport, admit it when we went flying you loved it," James said smirking. Lily smiled, her eyes still closed. She had loved it when he took her flying, she wanted to go flying again but not on her own it was to hard and she wasn't good enough yet.

"Take me flying again sometime?" Lily asked. James smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but you should learn how to fly on your own also," James said.

"I just realized you guys and Suffie are all leaving in only three days..." Lily said frowning. James looked at her.

"Well maybe we could all meet up at Diagon Alley on certain day and get our school stuff together?" He suggested.

"That would be nice...should we head back now?" Lily asked. James laid back looking up towards the sky.

"No, let's stay out her longer," He said.

Suffie looked up at a old grandfather clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Where could James and Lily be, they've been gone for a while now," She said.

"I'm sure whatever they are doing they're fine," Sirius said and continued scribbling stuff down on the parchment he had.

"Yea, Sirius is right," Remus said wrapping an arm around Suffie's waist.

"What are you scribbling away about Sirius? Can I see?" She asked.

"Nope, sorry," He said and kept writing. Suffie rolled her eyes. "I swear you guys don't tell me any secrets. The whole nickname thing and this too, it's not fair!" Suffie said pouting while Remus laughed.

"I'm sure you have secrets you haven't told me about," Remus said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Suffie said smirking "I'll find your secrets out sooner or later Remus Lupin," She kissed him quickly and continued working on her essay for Potions class. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, Sirius shrugged.

Lily was on James broom her feet hovering slightly off the ground. James was standing next to her.

"Good, now pull up slightly...slower! Okay good!" James said as Lily was now about 8 feet off the ground. "Now, just turn the stick slightly and go around in circles. Don't go any higher though, just in circles." Lily started going around in circles while James stood in the middle watching. After a few circles the broom started jerking, Lily yelped.

"Tighten your grip, let the broom know your in control," James shouted. Lily tried but ended up falling off her broom. She landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oww, that really hurt," Lily moaned, lying on her back on the ground.

"You okay?" James said while standing above her.

"I think..." Lily said. James held out his hand, she hesitated but took it and he helped her up. She stood up for a second and then fell back down.

"I think I hurt my ankle," She said. James knelt beside her and rolled Lily's pant cuff up and looked at her ankle. He touched it.

"Does that hurt," He asked.

"No, not really. It hurts when I stand on it though," Lily said.

"You'll be fine then, It's getting dark though we need to head back. If you hold my broom I'll carry you piggyback to the house." James said. Lily nodded and put her arms around James's neck, the broom in one of her hands and James stood up and he started walking towards the house.

"I made some dinner, I guess we can wait until Lily and James come back to eat," Suffie said. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and started laughing as they both walked into the kitchen.

"At least leave me and them some to eat when they come back!" She yelled. Remus came back into the living room and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Just eat with us, you don't need to wait up for them. They'll be fine," Remus said.

"Fine...but something still doesn't seem right," Suffie said.

"Worry wart," Remus said. Suffie stuck her tongue out at him and sat down at the table. They started eating the dinner Suffie had made, which was macaroni and cheese. After a while they finished and left just enough for James and Lily. The phone began to ring and Suffie went to get it.

"Hello?" She asked "Oh, hi Lindsey. Sirius? Yeah sure, let me get him." "Sirius, it's for you, it's Lindsey." Sirius jumped up and grabbed the telephone.

"Hello?" Sirius said. Suffie started laughing.

"It's upside down Sirius," She said.

"I knew that...Hello?" He said again. Sirius and Lindsey started talking. Suffie grabbed Remus's hand and led him upstairs so that Sirius could have his privacy.

"Think Sirius has a crush on Lindsey?" Suffie asked.

"Yeah, seems that way," Remus said. Suffie and him went into Lily's room. Lily and her owl's were sitting on the window ledge. Suffie looked at the owls and then turned back around, when she did Remus kissed her. They stood there kissing for a while, Remus's tongue brushed Suffie's lips as if asking for entrance, as he did Suffie opened her mouth and there tongues explored each others mouths. Remus and Suffie stumbled back a few steps and they landed on Lily's bed, Remus on top, still kissing. They laid there snogging for quite a while. Remus's hand was playing with the hem of her shirt and Suffie was playing with his hair a bit. He started to kiss her neck and Suffie quickly giggled.

"James?" Lily asked, her head was on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He said, his voice sounded frustrated.

"We're lost, aren't we," She said. James stopped walking and sighed heavily.

"Yep, going to rub it in?" He said.

"No, why would I do that?" She said "Let's just stop here before we get lost more."

"This would be easy if I could see. We should have left earlier so it wouldn't be this dark out, it's my fault I'm sorry," James said. He put her down and they both sat down against a tree. It was slightly chilly out and pitch black so they could barely see. Lily shivered because it was so chilly out. James moved closer to her so that their arms were touching.

"For warmth, if I had a jacket or sweater I'd give it to you but I don't," James said.

"T...thanks," Lily said. James put his hand in his pocket to see what he had on him. He pulled out a galleon, a couple of knuts, some pocket lint, and a red dragon peppermint pattie (AN-hehe yea I made that one up ). James sighed.

"I don't have anything of use, do you?" James asked, Lily shook her head. James thought for a moment.

"I have an idea" James said. He stood up and gathered some sticks, which took a while because it was very hard to see. He arranged them on the ground and the took out the red dragon peppermint pattie. He had got them from Honeydukes a while ago but it would still work, red dragon peppermint patties made the person who ate it breath fire temporarily. He took a bite of it and lit the fire with his breath. He waited a while for the magic to wear off as the fire grew bigger. He went to say something to Lily but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a big puff of smoke. Lily laughed and James started coughing. They both sat closer to the fire.

"We can always find our way out in the morning, that is if Remus, Sirius, and Suffie don't try to find us," James said. Lily nodded while poking a stick in the fire.

"Why are you being so quiet, your not mad at me are you?" James asked.

"No, I'm not mad its not your fault," Lily said.

"Then what?" James asked

'I think I'm starting to fall for you?' Lily thought and laughed to herself 'That's one thing I'll never let him know about me. Doesn't matter anyway he doesn't like me'.

"No reason, just chilly," Lily lied.

"Oh," James said. 'I could just put my arm around her, just so she wouldn't be as cold and only as friends that is...' He thought. "You should get closer to the fire" He suggested and she scooted closer to the fire. James hesitated for a second and then put his arm around her waist so she was closer to him. Lily looked up at him.

"Uh, I...I just thought it would help, so you weren't as cold," James stumbled. 'wow, I sound like an idiot' He thought. "So what do you think Sirius, Remus, and Suffie are all doing?" He asked.

"Hmmm...I think that Sirius is on the phone with Lindsey and Remus and Suffie are snogging somewhere," Lily said.

"Why do you think that?" James asked.

"Woman's intuition," Lily said shrugging. James laughed.

"They're not even going to try and find us are they?" He said.

"No, no they are not," Lily said laughing.

A while past and Sirius finished talking with Lindsey, he said goodnight to her and hung up the phone.

"Remus? Suffie?" He said looking around. 'I wonder were those two went?' he thought. He searched the whole downstairs and then went upstairs. He looked through all the rooms and then he got to Lily's he opened the door and saw Remus and Suffie still snogging on Lily's bed.

"Arg, Merlin my eyes! You two could have at least warned me! Sorry for disturbing you, continue I'll just be leaving," Sirius said as he backed out of the room. Suffie stopped kissing Remus.

"Sirius come back, we'll stop," Suffie laughed. Remus glared at Sirius and mouthed 'way to go'. Sirius laughed and Remus smiled.

"So, how was your snog?" Sirius teased making both Suffie and Remus blush.

"So how was your conversation with Lindsey," Remus teased back.

"Fine, thank you very much," Sirius said. They were all sitting on Lily's bed now. Suffie had her head on Remus's shoulder because she was getting tired. She looked at the clock by Lily's bedside. Its was 9:48.

"9:48!" Suffie yelled.

"Yes, that's called the time," Sirius said looking at her as if she was mental. Suffie smacked Sirius in the back of the head.

"I know that. What I meant was where are Lily and James?" Suffie said frantically. She punched Remus in the arm "I told you there was something wrong!"

"Okay, first calm down Suf, your getting violent on us here," Remus said holding Suffie's fist. Suffie pulled away and crossed her arms.

"Lets go look for them," Sirius said standing up.

"In th..the forest?" Suffie said gulping "But its dark out and late..."

"Suffie are you scared?" Sirius teased.

"Of course not!" Suffie yelled back.

"Don't worry Suffie we'll get some flashlights and you'll be with me and Sirius," Remus said. (AN- yea, I said flashlights. Someone before corrected me and told me in England that they call them torches, but I'm going to continue calling them flashlights cause I'm use to call them that, but what can I say I'm a stupid American and I'm proud of it! Lmao...thanks to the person who informed me about it before though). They all went downstairs into the kitchen where they left the flashlights they had used before. They took three and then put their jackets on and went outside.

"The forest is huge, how will we find them?" Suffie said "What if we get lost too?" Remus wrapped his arm around her.

"Calm down, everything will turn out fine," Remus said.

"Could be worse Suffie, the forest could be magical. Trolls, Nundus, who knows what..." Sirius said trying to scare her.

"Sirius stop teasing her before I beat the snot out of you," Remus said.

"Aw, I'm only kidding. It'll be fine Suf," Sirius said grinning widely as they made their way into the forest.

The fire James had made was starting to die down.

"Guess were stuck sleeping out here..." James said. Lily bit her lip, sleeping out on the patio was different than sleeping out in the middle of the woods somewhere, with who knows what wandering around. James could see she didn't like the idea and absentmindedly rubbed her back a bit with his hand that was still wrapped around her waist. He could feel her tense up a bit when he did.

"James..." She said and looked up at him but then looked back down at the ground. He took his other hand, one still wrapped around her waist, and tilted her chin upwards and looked into her deep emerald eyes. He started to lean closer, once again just as he was only a half an inch from hers she stopped him.

"J...James, please don't..." Lily whispered. James stared at her not moving his face away or anything.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I just don't want anything to happen between us. Nothing should or will ever happen between us, that's just how it has to be," Lily explained "Good night James," Lily said softly and fell asleep on the ground. (AN- I'm horrible, I stopped them from kissing again, please don't kill me lol they will kiss eventually I swear ) James ran his hand through his hair and watched the fire as it died out. When the fire finally was gone James laid back on the ground his hands under his head and fell asleep.

"James! Lily!" Sirius called out loudly. They had been walking in the woods for a while now, and had not found Lily or James. Suffie was tightly holding onto Remus's arm.

"This is beginning to seem hopeless," Remus said "One of us should have stayed at her house to make sure they didn't go back. They could be sitting back nice and warm at the house right now for all we know."

"Well if they get back and we aren't there don't you think they'll figure we went to look for them and come look for us?" Suffie said.

"Let's just keep looking for them. Even if we left someone at home it would have to be either me or Remus because I doubt you want to be left there alone," Sirius said "So the best thing to do is just keep searching. Worst thing that could happen is that we spend the night out here and go back to the house when its light out and check if they got back, if they didn't we can come search again in the day light. It will be easier that way."

"Where could they be though?" Remus said.

"Well I know where they were going but I doubt they're still there," Suffie said "They went to clearing in the woods, that's where James was going to help Lily learn to fly, but why would they still be there?" Suffie asked.

"Where's the clearing?" Sirius asked.

"Um, I don't know I forget where it is," Suffie said "It's to dark out to tell."

"Well can you point us where you think it might be," Remus said. Suffie looked around and then pointed to the direction right of them. Sirius nodded and they all started to walk that way. Eventually they came to the clearing, Suffie jumping with joy that she found it correctly. After a while her smile fell.

"I guess I was no help, they aren't even here..." Suffie said.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said. Suffie shivered as a gust of wind blew at them. Remus looked around.

"They're that way," Remus said pointing forward.

"You sure Moony?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive," Remus said nodding (AN- hehehe werewolf sense's if ya didn't catch that . i dunno.) They walked for a while until Sirius tripped over something.

"What the..." Sirius started. Remus pointed his flashlight down.

"A camp fire?" Remus said puzzled. He beamed his flashlight upwards and saw Lily and James asleep, he laughed.

"Found them you guys," Remus said.

"Should we wake them?" Suffie asked.

"No, don't bother them. We'll just camp out with them here," Sirius said. Suffie pouted.

"Do we have to sleep on the ground?" She asked.

"You could use my coat as a pillow if you'd like," Remus said.

"No, you'll freeze!" Suffie said. They all laid down and fell asleep on the ground.

Lily woke up because of a beam of sunlight on her face. She sat up and yawned. Sirius was already up and was sitting there. Lily opened her eyes and saw him sitting there but didn't know it was him. She let out a quick scream.

"Calm down, it's only me!" Sirius said as James bolted up.

"Lily!" He yelled.

"I'm fine," She said.

"Sirius? What are you doing here, how did you find us?" James asked. Suffie and Remus began to wake up also.

"What's going on?" Suffie said rubbing her eyes.

"How about we all start heading back to the house now," Remus said when he was finally awake.

"Ten more minutes," Suffie said sleepily as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Remus's shoulder.

"Sorry sleepy head, you have to wake up now," Remus said poking her shoulder.

"So cruel..." She mumbled.

"Can you stand now Lily?" James asked.

"I'll be fine" She said and stood up. She walked around only slightly limping.

"How come your so tired Suffie?" Lily asked.

"We spent half the night looking for you guys," She whined. "You lucky your my best friend or I would have left you out here." Lily giggled as they began to walk. Fifteen minutes later they saw the house. They walked inside and Suffie went and laid down on her sleeping bag in the living room, after a while Sirius and Remus did also. James and Lily sat in the kitchen eating cereal for breakfast because they weren't as tired as the others. They sat there and ate breakfast together in silence, Lily could feel James's eyes watching her as she ate but she didn't look up because she didn't want to make eye contact with him. 'Why should I like him anyway? Even if we started going out or something he'd just dump me for some other stupid stuck up girl who's a million times more beautiful than me. He probably won't even talk to me ever again once we get back to school, him and the others will probably play pranks on me like this summer had never even happened. I just know it..."

_That's all for this chapter . A lot of people have been requesting more Lily/James in it and I just wanted to say don't worry it will all happen in due time hehe . Anyway, please read and review! Also please read and review my other stories! Now go review, I need lots of reviews to continue writing faster, hehehe._


	10. Under the Stars

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block and a lot of things came up. I hope everyone likes this chapter!_

_Chapter 10- Under the Stars_

James and Lily had finished their breakfast and were sitting on the couch next to each other in the living room. Lily was reading a book of some sort and James was reading Sirius's quidditch magazine. Suffie, Remus, and Sirius were all sprawled out sleeping on their sleeping bags in front of them. They were still in their clothing from the night before. The sun was out and it wasn't as cool out as it had been the day before.

"You know Sirius has been taking embarrassing pictures of us for the last two weeks, and tomorrow's our last day here. We should really get him back somehow," James said putting down his magazine.

"Yea you have a point, what should we do?" Lily asked. James smirked and put his arm around Lily.

"Got any whipped cream?" He said. Lily nodded and went to the kitchen, she came back with two cans of whipped cream spraying some in her mouth as she walked. James had gone through Sirius's bag and found his camera. Lily tossed a can of whipped cream to him and he caught it. They both knelt over Sirius.

"Sirius...you awake?" James said. Sirius didn't even flinch. "Good he's sound asleep." Lily squirted some whipped cream in Sirius hand and James tickled his face. Sirius hand shot up and whipped cream splattered his face.

"hmm...mmmm...purple pandas..." Sirius mumbled as he moved a bit. James and Lily burst out laughing. They both coated him with whipped cream, gave him a whipped cream beard and mustache and put it all over his hair. Lily ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce which they dribbled all over him also.

"And to top it all off..." Lily pulled out a cherry and placed it on Sirius's nose. "Now we got ourselves a Sirius ice cream Sundae." James took a few pictures as they both laughed. The door bell rang and Lily went and got it.

"Oh hello Lindsey!" Lily said and smiled.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Um...just making sundae's," Lily giggled. They both walked into the living room. Lindsey took one look and started laughing, she walked over and knelt down next to Sirius who was still sleeping.

"Must admit, he makes a pretty cute ice cream sundae," Lindsey joked.

"Well I know I'm sexy, and even hot, but a cute ice cream sundae?" Sirius mumbled. Lily leaned on James, who were both trying not to laugh.

"Um...Sirius?" Lindsey started.

"Yea," He mumbled.

"Well your kind of..."

"What the bloody hell am I covered with!" Sirius yelled as his eyes went wide and he sat up. The cherry went flying, Lindsey caught it before it hit her. Lily and James were now both on the ground laughing. Sirius sighed and licked the whipped cream around his mouth off.

"Wow, I taste good," Sirius said. Lindsey laughed and ate the cherry.

"No comment," She said and smiled. Sirius stood up as Remus woke up. "What's going..." He stopped when he saw Sirius, whipped cream slightly dripping down him. Remus poked Suffie's shoulder to wake her. She yawned and sat up. She took one look at Sirius and yelped.

"S...Sirius? What in Merlin's name happened to you?" Suffie said holding back laughter. Sirius looked at Lily and James and then saw the cans on the table and looked back at Lily and James with a smirk. James saw this and then lunged for the can of whipped cream. Too late, Sirius got to them both first and sprayed James in the face. James wiped it off his eyes. Lily continued laughing until Sirius faced her.

"Eep! Sirius, you wouldn't! It was all James I swear!" She said.

"Liar!" James yelled. Lily glared at him as Sirius sprayed her hair. James grabbed the other can that was in Sirius's hand but he wasn't using and started to spray him back.

"You guys feel left out too?" Lindsey said to Suffie and Remus, they were all sitting next to each other on the floor watching. Suffie and Remus nodded. James, Lily, and Sirius all stopped and faced them a gleam in all their eyes.

"Uh...I'll just be going now," Lindsey said standing up and slowly backing up to the door.

"Yea us too," Remus said as him and Suffie made their way to the front door too. Sirius, James, and Lily all ran after them spraying the whipped cream as they went. Suffie, Remus, and Lindsey ran into the back yard. The whipped cream was soon gone. Sirius tossed the empty container over his shoulder.

"Only one thing left to do now," James said and went to dive into Lily's pool. Lily grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

"No way you'll get whipped cream in the pool wash it off with the hose first!" Lily said and pointed to the hose on the side of the house. James shrugged and walked over to it. He picked it up 'Hmm...you probably pull the trigger thing...' James thought. He did so lightly and a trickle of water came out. He began to grin.

"Wash the whipped cream off? Okay if you insist Lils," James said and sprayed Lily upside the head with the water.

"James, I'll kill you!" Lily shrieked and chased after him as he ran around the yard. Lindsey, Suffie, Remus, and Sirius, not wanting to get involved went into the house to get cleaned. Lily tackled James and he flew to the ground. She pinned his shoulders down with her hands. He looked up at her.

"What are you going to do now, huh?" He asked. She grinned widely.

"Kill you," She said and giggled. He flipped her over so that he was now on top of her and pinned her shoulders down with his hands.

"Going to be kind of hard if you can't move isn't it?" He said and laughed. She tried to get free but he was stronger.

"No fair," She pouted. He moved a piece of hair that was in her face behind her ear and wiped a bit of whipped cream off with his thumb.

"I'll let you go on one condition," He said.

"And what would that be?" Lily asked.

"You owe me one wish that I can use anytime I want," James said.

"Fine, whatever get off me!" Lily said and laughed.

He pushed off the ground and stood up. He held his hand out, she took it and he helped her up. They walked into the house where everyone was already cleaned up.

"Do you guys want to go to my house for a bit?" Lindsey asked. They all agreed to go once Lily and James went and got changed and cleaned up.

Lindsey rang the doorbell to her house.

"Who is it?" Someone said in a sing-song voice.

"Lucy open up! Its me!" Lindsey yelled. They heard some giggling but the door didn't open.

"Sorry Lin, Mum and Dad said not to open the door for anyone except them," Another voice yelled.

"Luke you prat, open this door! Where are Mum and Dad?" Lindsey yelled while banging on the door.

"There out for a few hours," Luke said.

"Open up!" She screamed. They gave up after a while and Lindsey led them in back.

"The kitchen window's open. Someone give me a boost", Lindsey said. Sirius helped her up and she got through the window. Laughing and shrieks were heard. Lindsey opened a door on the deck next to the window she had climbed into. "Sorry guys, come on in."

They walked into the kitchen and she led them into the living room where her brother and sister were sitting.

"That's Luke and Lucy, Luke Lucy this is Lily, Suffie, Remus, James, and you already met Sirius," She said. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Um...I want to do something..." Sirius started.

"Stupid?" Remus said.

"Yes, something stupid," Sirius said. Lindsey looked at him and raising an eyebrow. "Wait, no! I don't do stupid things Remus. Where ever did you get that idea!"

"I don't know, remember the..." Remus started but Sirius clamped a hand over Remus's mouth.

"No need to bring up the past Moony!" Sirius stuttered.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Remus protested.

"Oh trust me, I'm pretty positive I do, I'm still having nightmares about that," Sirius said.

"Does it have anything to do with purple pandas" Lily said and then started laughing along with James.

"Wh...wha..." Sirius said.

"Nevermind" James said.

"Let's just go hang out in my room," Lindsey said "Luke, Lucy you guys stay here."

"Fine," Lucy sighed.

"Fine, we'll leave you and your boyfriend alone," Luke teased and pointed to Sirius when he said boyfriend. Lindsey blushed a tad.

"He's not my boyfriend," She muttered and led them upstairs.

When they all got back to Lily's house they ate dinner. Suffie and Remus were talking and so were Lindsey and Sirius, making James and Lily a bit uncomfortable. Lily fidgeted a bit and then stood up.

"Come on," Lily said softly and grabbed James hand. She dragged him upstairs and into her room.

"I have to get going," Lindsey said standing up from the table.

"I'll walk you home," Sirius said.

"No, don't bother. It's okay I can walk home by myself," Lindsey said. Sirius shook his head no.

"It's dark out, I'll walk you home," He insisted.

"Thank you," She said smiling. Sirius grabbed their jackets and they left.

"Where are we going?" James asked as she dragged him down the hall and into a room.

"Just my room. Needed to get away from the lovesickness in that room," Lily said. She went over to her window and opened it. She stuck her leg out.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to sit on the roof. The garage is connected to this side of the house and the roof of it is only about 5 inches below my window, I go out here a lot...to think. You coming, the roof is barely slanted so it'll be fine." She explained and went out onto the roof. James followed her. They laid back on the roof next to each other and looked at the stars.

"Want to play a game?" James said.

"Um...what kind of game?" Lily asked

"You have to go back and forth naming constellations, if you can't find one you lose," James said.

"You just made all that up didn't you," Lily said plainly.

"Oh Lily, you know me so well!" James said. James picked up her hand so that the both had their index finger out, his was on top of hers, and pointed up into the sky.

"Um let's see..." He started and moved their hands around searching for a constellation "Theirs a good one to start with, that's Phoenix." (AN- umm I don't know if constellations are the same in England or in the wizarding world so bear with me here lol. You can probably tell I'm not a astronomy kind of person, I mean are constellations the same everywhere? Hmmm...gives me something to think about)

"Where?" Lily asked. James pushed next to her more, their shoulders were touching.

"There see?" He said pointing again. Lily nodded.

"Okay, my turn..." She said " There's Centaurus," She said pointing to each star of the constellation with both of their fingertips. They continued this for a while until James couldn't think of another. Lily grinned widely.

"I won," She said. She was still looking up at the stars, James still holding her hand. "You owe me a wish," James said.

"Well that was random. What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"In the yard this afternoon, you owe me a wish," He said.

"Oh yea I forgot about that. It depends, what do you want?" She asked.

"What happened to Lily and James?" Suffie asked.

"Who knows," Remus said shrugging as they went into the living room. Remus sat down on the couch and pulled Suffie onto his lap.

"You know what I think that we should set Lily and James up together," Suffie said. Remus laughed.

"Maybe they should just work it out on their own," He said.

"Aw, your no fun," Suffie whined and gave Remus a kiss, which soon deepened. They was a small bump but they gave it no thought and continued to snog. Unaware to them a boy walk out of the fireplace. He dusted himself off. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was very tall.

"What are you doing?" He yelled. Suffie yelped and fell on the ground.

"Orion? W...what are you doing here?" Suffie asked standing up quickly.

"We have to leave get your stuff," The boy said in a serious tone of voice. "Who is he?" He asked glaring at Remus.

"That's Remus. He's my boyfriend, and why do I have to leave! I thought I had another day!" Suffie protested. Orion shook his head.

"Get your stuff," He said. Suffie gathered her stuff quickly and stepped into the fire place but then stepped back out she gave Remus a hug and kiss.

"Tell Lily and everyone I said bye and that I'll see them later," She said.

"Okay,"

"Promise to owl?" She said.

"Promise," Remus said nodding, Orion smiled apologetically as he gave Suffie a bit of Floo powder. She stepped into the fire place.

"Moon Manor!" She shouted as she threw down the powder and disappeared.

"Better treat my little sister good," Orion said, he shook Remus's hand and then flooed away. Sirius and Lindsey walked up the street. Neither of them were talking. It was dark out but the street lights were all on. They walked up to her house and sat down on the front step.

"You coming over tomorrow? Its our last day and James's parents are either picking us up extremely late at night or very early the next mourning," Sirius said.

"I'll try, thanks for walking me to my house. I'll see you either tomorrow or at Hogwarts," Lindsey said. They both stood up and Sirius went to walk away. Lindsey turned him around and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then she walked into her house. Sirius smirked and raised a hand to his cheek and then started to walk back.

James flipped over so that he was above her, he had a hand on either side of her above her shoulders. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just a kiss, just one quick kiss," James said, his face an inch from hers.

"B..but James," She started but James cut her off with the kiss. He stopped and looked at her. Lily didn't say anything and neither did James. 'Oh hell with it...' Lily thought and she kissed him again. James was shocked but kissed back. They only snogged for a few minutes when Lily broke off the kiss.

"That was stupid of me, we shouldn't have kissed," Lily said and tried pushing him off her so she could leave.

"No, it wasn't stupid, why do you think it was stupid? Is it stupid that I like you?" James said a little ticked off only because he didn't understand.

"You don't have to talk to me in that tone of voice. You know it would never work. You only like me because I don't know. Like because my hair is brushed and my clothing is nicer. I don't have time to look perfect at school, school is for learning not looking like a supermodel or something. You like me now but the second we get to school you probably won't even talk to me ever again and will go back to playing pranks on me," She yelled and shoved him off and stood up.

"Well I thought we had all became friends and me, nor Remus, nor Sirius were not going to play anymore pranks on you. Also just because school is for learning it doesn't mean you can't run a brush through your hair or wear new clothing," he yelled back.

"Just leave me alone!" Lily yelled and walked inside. She stomped down the stairs. Remus was there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing where is Suffie?" Lily asked.

"Her brother Orion came and made her go home." He explained. Lily sighed and walked out the back door. She took her socks off and sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She sat there for a while until she heard the backdoor open and shut. Someone sat beside her but she didn't bother to look up from the water.

"Sorry." She heard the person next to her say. It was James, she figured as much.

"It's okay." She replied and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Yep, that's it for this chap. I hope you all like it, and once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't get a chance to look over it because I wanted to post it. Oh yes and the character Lindsey is based on a real person and she just wrote a good fic., which is already is a few chapters long. If you want to go read it it's called 'How It All Began'. Ummm...what else...oh yeah GO REVIEW lol._


	11. Things Happen

_Because Things Change _

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. I've been really really busy. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter! Please review!_

_Chapter 11- Things Happen_

Lily felt a drop of wetness roll down her cheek. She shook her head and sat up a bit. She raised a hand to her cheek and wiped the water off. She noticed several drops of rain fall from the sky, 'it must be starting to rain,' She thought. She looked around her, she had fallen asleep outside. She noticed James was next to her and remembered everything that had happened. 'I can't believe Suffie left me here,' She thought 'What was wrong with me last night first I let him kiss me, and then I kissed him a second time' She thought and put her head in her hands. 'All that will come from this is that I'll start to like him and he drop me for some pretty popular girl'. She looked at him and cringed 'but he's so cute sometimes...' she sighed in frustration and stomped into her house leaving James outside to sleep until he realized it was raining.

Lily slammed the door behind her as she went in and went into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out some milk and poured it over a bowl that had some cereal in it. Sirius and Remus had stopped eating their breakfast and were watching her wearily. She sat down at the table with them and let out an exasperating sigh. She was taking her spoon and angrily crunching the cereal in her bowl into little pieces, she felt them staring at her and looked up at them.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm just afraid whoever it is might kill me," Remus said.

"Really, what did the cereal do to deserve that kind of treatment?" Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong at all," Lily said.

"Wow, its really starting to come down out there," Remus said. They all heard a scream from outside. James stomped into the room soaking wet.

"Well thanks for leaving me outside and not waking me up Lily," He said while standing directly behind her.

"Whatever, do you mind moving, your getting me wet," She mumbled. James clenched his fists. Sirius and Remus watched the two and then slowly walked out of the room together.

"What is your problem?" James asked.

"My problem? My problem! The real question is what is our problem James!" She yelled.

"Okay calm down I don't want to argue, even if you did leave me out in the rain!" James said.

"Whatever," Lily mumbled.

"What is going on? Why are you angry with me?" James said.

"Guess James, just guess why I'm mad," She said.

"Hey, I apologized last night for kissing you, besides you kissed back!" He yelled. Lily stood up and started to walk away but he stood in front of her.

"Will you please move," Lily said. James shook his head no and Lily tried to get around him. When she finally did, James caught her arm and pinned her against the wall.

"Lily, please I don't want you to be mad at me! In fact I don't even know why your mad at me!" He argued. Lily wiggled out of his grasp and sighed.

"I'm not really mad at you, I'm mad at myself, okay?" Lily said.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind?" James asked.

"No," Lily said and walked into the living room where Remus and Sirius were. James sighed and went to get some breakfast.

"Hey freak, Mum said to wake up," said a blonde haired girl.

"Petunia, get out of my room," Lily said and threw a pillow in the direction of the voice. Petunia caught and threw it back at Lily.

"Whatever, just wake up," Petunia said and she left mutter things about stupid freaks. Lily stood up and went to take a shower. After her shower she changed into a green turtle neck sweater and a pair of khaki pants and put on some lip gloss and a bit of eye shadow. She was meeting Lindsey, and the Marauders at Diagon Alley. Everyone had owled each other a lot after they left and decided to meet up there to get the school supplies two days before they left for Hogwarts, except Suffie. Everyone had sent Suffie owls but no one had gotten responses. 'She'll probably show up, she always does her school shopping two days before school anyway,' Lily reasoned. She slipped on a pair of brown boots and grabbed her black cloak that had a Celtic clasp on it. She bolted down the stairs.

"Morning Mum, Dad," She said cheerfully.

"Good mourning dear," Her father replied.

"Your looking very pretty this morning Lily," Her mother said. Lily smiled.

"Thank you," She said. Lily heard Petunia mumble a bit but ignored her. Lily grabbed a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it and ate it quickly.

"I'm meeting some friends at Diagon Alley and we're getting our school supplies, that's okay right?" Lily asked.

"Of course, don't be home to late," Her mother said. Lily went to the living room and took some floo powder from the mantel.

"Diagon Alley," She shouted clearly and threw the floo powder down. She landed with a thud and stood up. She brushed the soot of her clothing and wiped it off her face. She looked around her a bit with no sight of any of her friends. She walked around a bit and looked in some stores she thought Suffie or Lindsey might have been in with no luck. She stood on the street and thought a bit while people pushed by her on the busy road. 'Where could they be?' She thought. All of a sudden the word Quidditch popped into her head. She bet anything that the Marauders would be at the 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' shop. She walked down the street a bit and looked into the stores window. In the store stood James, Sirius, and Remus. She smiled widely and waved at them. They noticed her and waved back. Lily went to go into the store but was stopped. She felt a tug on her arm and she turned around to see who it was. There stood three boys she recognized were in Slytherin.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked a little angry. When the boy saw her face he pulled his hand away quickly as if he was burned.

"Well, what happened to you?" The boy whose hand was once on her arm asked, "Your stupid muggle parents make you put on clean clothing?" He sneered.

"Sod off," She spat and tried to walk into the store but once again was stopped. Another boy had pulled her arm a bit forcefully and Lily fell backwards onto the road.

"Hey, you guys," Sirius said.

"Yeah?" James asked. Sirius jerked his head towards the window. They all saw Lily and waved.

"Maybe she knows where Suffie is," Remus said.

"Poor love-sick boy," Sirius said shaking his head. James snickered.

"Uh, James you want to handle this one" Sirius said pointing out the window. They saw Lily and some Slytherin boys, the tallest one pushed Lily and she fell of the ground. Sirius and Remus saw James grow mad and clench his fists around his wand as he stomped out of the store.

Lily heard the bell of the store ring as someone exited it.

"Don't just walk away when we're talking to you mudblood," One of the boys said. The boy yelled out as he was punched in the side of his face. He was still standing but a trickle of blood was coming out from the corner of his mouth.

"Leave her alone, now," Lily heard a familiar voice say. It was James and he had his wand pointed at the chest of the boy standing to the left of the one bleeding. The boy glared at James, he spit on the ground near Lily and walked off with the other two boys. Lily scrunched up her nose, disgusted. James held his hand out and helped Lily up.

"Thanks," She said. James nodded and they both walked into the store. Sirius and Remus who had seen what had happened from the window decided it was best not to bring it up.

"Hello Lils," Remus and Sirius both said to her smiling.

"Hey," She said back to them "Have you guys seen Lindsey or Suffie yet?" She asked.

"Lindsey is at 'Florish and Botts' getting her school books, shes meeting us back here in a bit," Sirius said.

"And I was hoping you would know where Suffie was," Remus added "She didn't answer a single one of my owls."

"Me either," Lily said worried. She looked up at James who had been awfully quiet. He was staring intently at something out the window.

"James?" She said softly. He pointed out the window. They all looked at what James was pointing at. The was a figure, undoubtedly a girl, with a green cloak on and the hood of it drawn over her face. She was standing next to two boys who were looking into the window.

"Hey, the boy with the blonde hair looks like Suffie's brother who made her go home before," Remus said.

"Yea, and I know the other one. He's on our Quidditch team, a really good keeper, I don't remember his name, he never talked to us much." Sirius said. Sirius was a Beater and James was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team.

"That's Thatz, Suffie's other brother," Lily explained. They all walked out of the store.

"Suf! Over here!" Lily yelled out and waved to across the street, trying to get Suffie's attention. Suffie looked up, she looked nervous. Remus made eye contact with her and she looked down at the ground quickly as if hoping not to be notcied. They started to walk towards Suffie but a lost her in the crowd that went by.

"Like she just disappeared," Sirius said, "Maybe she didn't notice us."

"No she looked at me straight in the eye," Remus said.

"Well lets split up and try to find, maybe she really didn't see us," James reasoned "Lily you come with me this way, and Remus you go with Sirius the other way."

Sirius turned around quickly and began to walk but ran into someone. He fell on top of the figure on the ground. The person yelped and Sirius saw it was Lindsey.

"What is with us meeting like this?" Sirius asked and smirked.

"Sirius?" Lindsey said just noticing it was him. She blushed and Sirius got up off of her and helped her up. Lindsey brushed herself off and smiled at Sirius.

"Sorry about that, I was reading my book and I wasn't paying much attention..." She said.

"This conversation seems so familiar," Sirius joked.

"Okay you two, James and Lily already left so could we go look for Suffie now?" Remus asked.

"Hold on lover boy," Sirius teased "You want to come with us Lindsey?"

"Sure...where are we going?" She said.

"To find Suffie," Sirius explained.

James and Lily had searched around for a while, they picked up some of their school supplies at the same time. They looked into shop windows as the passed.

"Maybe we were wrong, or maybe she already left," Lily said. James shrugged.

"I don't know but I vote we get some sweets and some butterbeer. Who knows maybe we'll find her on the way," James said.

"Good idea," Lily laughed. They walked into the sweet shop and bought an assortment of candy. They went up to the counter to pay. James took Lily's candy and paid for it with his own, and they walked out of the store and started toward the Leaky Cauldron for a Butterbeer.

"You didn't have to buy my candy for me, I could have paid for it on my own," Lily said.

"I wanted to buy it," James said shrugging a bit as he shoved his free hand into his pants pocket.

"Thanks," Lily said and they both walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down at a table and ordered their butterbeers, which the waitress brought a moment later.

"Really try this one, it's new. I've never had it but I've heard its good I swear," James said holding out a piece of candy.

"I don't trust you," Lily laughed.

"Hey, I'm the most trustworthy person around" James protested. Lily went to object but the second she opened her mouth he popped the candy in. She ate it quickly.

"You're a evil git, you know that," Lily said.

"Was it good though?" He asked, smirking.

"Yea, it had the oddest taste, but it was good," She said, "Try one."

"It was the only one I bought," James said. Lily looked up at him, their eyes locked. She leaned towards him and he did the same. Their lips brushed but Lily suddenly whipped here head away from him, James getting smacked in the face with her fiery hair. He shook his head and then tried to figure out what had just happened. Lily wasn't even sitting with him anymore she had stood up and walked away. 'What is going on?' James thought and stood up and looked around for Lily.

Sirius, Remus, and Lindsey went into the Leaky Cauldron for a Butterbeer. The noticed Lily and James sitting together but decided not to bother them. They took a seat a little ways away. They couldn't hear what Lily and James were talking about over the noise but the could see them perfectly.

"James is seriously crushing on her, did Lily tell you they kissed?" Sirius asked Lindsey. James had already told him and Remus everything that had happened.

"No! That's so cute, they should go out," Lindsey said, "I think they're about to kiss!" They watched and saw Lily stop just before they kissed, her hair smacking him in the face as she turned her head quickly.

"Oh, shot down again," Remus said.

"Poor guy," Lindsey said. The waitress brought over their butterbeer and they thanked her.

"So, I'm sure you missed me deeply when I left," Sirius said jokingly.

"Oh of course Sirius, I thought I was going to die of depression from being away from you," Lindsey teased.

"I knew it," Sirius said and slipped his arm around her shoulders, she laughed at him.

"And you said I was love-sick Sirius," Remus mumbled.

"Excuse me Moony, did you say something?" Sirius said.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Remus said laughing.

Lily out of the Leaky Cauldron. 'Finally' She thought to herself and tapped two boys on the shoulders. They jumped surprised and turned to look at her.

"Hello Thatz, Orion," Lily said smiling.

"Hey Lils!" Thatz said giving Lily a huge hug, her feet were barely toughing the ground because of his height. Thatz had spiky, messy brown hair and green eyes. He was around 6" 3' and Orion had blonde hair and was only an inch or two taller. Suffie always looked funny next to her brothers because she was so much more shorter.

"Hello," Orion said.

"Orion, I haven't seen you in so long and that's all you say?" Lily said she stood on her tip toes to give him a hug.

"So how are you guys? Where is Suffie?" Lily asked.

"Fine, fine you?" Thatz said.

"Good, do you know where Suffie is?" She asked again.

"Um...Suffie...She's..." Orion said.

"What about me Orion?" Suffie said coming up from behind them.

"Hey!" Lily said happily. Suffie jumped surprised, as she did her hood fell back.

"Oh, hey Lily, how are you?" She stumbled. Lily looked at her confusingly.

"I'm good, you? Is that a bruise on your eye?" Lily asked. Suffie looked into a near by window reflection.

"Oh well what do you know, there is a bruise. I wonder how that got there?" Suffie said. 'Never was good at lying', Lily thought. Suffie shifted her weight, she was carrying a lot of things.

"Thatz, could you help me carry my stuff, its heavy," Suffie said.

"Sure," He said taking it. One of the books fell out. Suffie reached down and picked it up. As she did her sleeve went up, revealing several bruises. Lily pretended not to notice.

"Are you going to get a butterbeer?" Lily asked.

"Well we already got our stuff and we have to get home, dad's not um...feeling well. Sorry tell everyone I said hi and I'll see you all on the train to Hogwarts," Suffie said. Lily nodded and Suffie and her brothers left. James appeared behind Lily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Did you see her?" She asked. James just nodded.

"She looked horrible," Lily said.

"Do you think..." James started but Lily interrupted him.

"Well Suffie's father has been abusing her and her brothers ever since her mother died in an accident when Suffie was three. Only like verbally though, I can only remember her telling me about him physically hurting them one or twice. If you look at Thatz right cheek he has that scar that looks like an 'X', that was from their father. He tells everyone it's from a quidditch accident to look cool though," Lily explained.

"They looked fine though, only Suffie looked hurt," James said.

"Yeah, probably because Thatz and Orion are almost as strong as him. When orion gets a job or something and has enough money, he can claim custody of Suffie and Thatz," Lily said.

"Should we tell the others?" James asked.

"Probably best not to right now," Lily said. James nodded and put his arm around her as they walked back inside.

_That's all I got for now. Once again sorry to keep you waiting. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Now go reviewwwww! Please review!_


	12. Food Fight in the Great Hall

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Sorry for not updating in so long, I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and keep em coming!_

_This chapter is in commemoration of the character we all knew and loved. (If you read OotP you'll know who I'm talking about). We all loved you! runs off sobbing, on with the story..._

Chapter 12-Food Fight in the Great Hall

"Goodbye dear, remember to write us a lot," Lily's mother said.

"I will," Lily said and hugged her parents goodbye. Petunia was sitting in the car with her arms folded ignoring them . Lily turned and left. She ran through the 9 3/4 platform. It wasn't as packed full of students and parents as it usually was because Lily had arrived early. There seemed to be quite a few new students and new first years though. Lily was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of jean pants, she had her hair in two neat braids. She was receiving several stares from people though, probably because she never dressed nicely on the train or even at Hogwarts. She noticed one girl who looked new and confused, and about the same year as her. The girl had black hair to her waist, dark brown eyes, and had lots of freckles. She was wearing a navy blue three quarter sleeved shirt and black slightly baggy pants. The girl was standing next to a boy who looked older then her. Lily stood there and watched them a bit, trying to determine whether the girl was new or not.

The boy, ruffled the girls hair a bit.

"See you when you come back home, squirt," He said she gave him a hug and then he left.

Lily went onto the train, leaving the girl. She walked down the train looking into the compartments for any signs of her friends. She was almost on the last compartment, she opened the door and saw the back of a head of a boy with wild black hair. She smiled widely.

"Hello James," Lily said cheerfully. James turned towards her.

"Hey Lils," James said. Lily went and took a seat next to him.

"Where are Remus and Sirius? I didn't know you could be separated from them," She said.

"They're going to be here in a little," James said plainly.

"What's going on? You sound upset or something," Lily said.

"Nothing," James mumbled. A minute or so past and Remus and Sirius came bursting in grinning madly, Lindsey walked in behind them.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Lily laughed.

"Nothing really, just great to be back and able to pull all the magnificent pranks we have on Snape and the other Slytherins," Sirius said and sat down across from Lily and James. Lindsey took a seat next to Sirius and Remus next to Lily. The train begun to move. Lily looked around.

"Where's Suffie?" Lily asked.

"I saw her, she was acting odd. She said she'd meet us in here later though," Lindsey said. Only a half an hour into the trip someone can bursting into the room falling on the ground. It was the girl Lily had seen earlier. The girl jumped up from the ground and shut the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief and turned toward them.

"Um...hello," She stumbled. They all said hello and there was a moment of silence until Lily started in.

"My name is Lily Evans," Lily said "And this is Lindsey Laurence, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Natilda DeHynton"

"Can I ask why you came running in here so fast?" Remus said.

"Uh well you see..." The girl didn't get a chance to finish, the door she was leaning against burst open and sent her flying to the ground again. She turned back around still sitting on the floor and a tall greasy fellow stormed in,. It was Snape, his clothing was burnt looking and his face covered in ash. He coughed up some smoke and frantically patted out the fire that was burning on his sleeve still.

"Why you little..." Snape started but Remus, Sirius, and James all stood up with their wands pointed at him.

"Sod off now Snape," Sirius said, Snape didn't move an inch.

"Leave now, I don't feel like dealing with you," James muttered in a furious voice.

"Touchy today, eh Potter?" Snape said and took a step forward, "And what's this? Finally managed to get a girlfriend?" He said pointing at Lily who James was half standing in front of. Snape flicked a piece of Lily's hair that had been in her face. Lily glared at him.

"Could be a pretty thing if she wasn't a filthy little mudblood that got stuck with you Potter," Snape sneered.

"Alright that's it," James said as he lunged on Snape knocking them both to the floor. Sirius and Remus pulled James off him but not before letting James punch him a bit.

"Snape get out of here before I let him go on you," Sirius said. Snape scowled and walked out bumping into Suffie on the way. She yelped as he did and then hurried into the room. Remus slammed the door.

"What happened you guys?" Suffie asked.

"Nothing, just Snape," Sirius said. Suffie took a seat in between Remus and Lily and the compartment grew silent.

"Talkative today aren't we," She said looking around. She noticed a girl sitting between Sirius and the window. "Not to sound rude, but who is she?" Suffie asked.

"Natilda DeHynton," Lily said dully, obviously upset from being called a mudblood.

"Talking about you, what did you do to that prat Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry, secret," Natilda said shrugging.

"Aw, no fair," James whined. He looked over at Lily who was looking very upset. He poked her gently in the arm and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" James asked her softly enough no one else heard. Remus seemed to be talking to Suffie and Sirius was trying to find out what Natilda had done to Snape and talking to Lindsey.

"Nothing, why do you assume something is wrong?" Lily said avoiding looking into his eyes. He put a finger on her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him and he raised an eyebrow. Lily let out a sigh.

"Nothing is wrong honest," She said.

"If you say so, don't mind anything Snape says though," James said giving up. Once again the door swung open and someone came in. It was Suffie's older brother. She stood up and asked him what was wrong but he just picked her up and swung her around.

"T..Thatz are you feeling okay?" Suffie asked when he set her down.

"They made me, me of all people the new Gryffindor quidditch captain, because Wood graduated!(_AN- Not Oliver Wood, just usinthe family name hah_)" He said happily, "I mean I'm in my 7th year but still being captain for year is better than not getting to be captain at all!"

"That's great," Suffie said. Thatz looked around.

"Potter and Black, your chaser and beater right?" He asked. James and Sirius both nodded. "Keep your eyes open we need another chaser and another beater, I'm holding a try out later in the week" Thatz said and then left the room. Lindsey pulled on Sirius's sleeve and he turned to her.

"Look no further," She simply said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said confused.

"I want to try out for chaser!" Lindsey said.

"That would be great!" Sirius said.

"What if you aren't in Gryffindor though..." Sirius said. Lindsey sighed, she hadn't thought of that.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure you will be," Sirius said and smiled. They continued to discuss quidditch. Lily looked over to where Suffie was but saw Suffie and Remus were both gone.

"James where did Suffie and Remus go?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I didn't even see them leave," James said.

"Should we..." Lily started.

"Go find them? Yeah, we probably should" James said and left Sirius and Lindsey. They looked in a few compartments until they got to one that had its door open ajar. Lily peered in and saw Suffie and Remus.

"They're in here," She whispered to James. They both listened and watched from the crack in the door.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Suffie said fidgeting in her seat a bit.

"I don't know but I know something is wrong," Remus said.

"Nothing is wrong, I swear," Suffie said and kissed Remus. Remus broke the kiss.

"I know that isn't true, James told me stuff," Remus said.

Lily glared up at James who in turn mouthed 'I had to'.

"What are you talking about?" Suffie stumbled.

"About how you were avoiding us at Diagon Alley, about how you had bruises, about your father..." Remus said and pulled up her sweater sleeve to reveal some bruises and scrapes, "Come on I'm not that gullible."

Suffie yanked her arm away from him.

"Knock it off Remus. I don't need this!" She yelled.

"Well you don't need to be abused either but you don't seem to be trying to get help," He argued.

"How do you know that huh, tell me, how do you know I haven't tried!" She yelled back. Remus didn't say anything. "For your information as soon as Orion gets a job and some money he's able to take custody of me and Thatz." There was silence and they both just sat there. Lily tugged James away from the door and they sat down in the hall of the train, up against the wall. James slung an arm around her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"About not telling you anymore secrets," She joked.

"Hey, we were going to have to tell him sometime," James said.

"Should we go back to the compartment?" Lily asked.

"No, let Sirius and Lindsey have their alone time," He said smirking.

"Isn't Natilda in there with them though?" Lily asked.

"No, I left. It was getting boring, are they going out or something?" A voice from next to the said. It was Natilda and she sat down beside them.

"No but it sure seems like it," Lily laughed.

"I can help you train a bit before try outs if you want," Sirius said.

"That'd be great," Lindsey said smiling "I really hope I make Gryffindor..." The door came flying open, banging loudly as it did. Lindsey jumped as it did. A girl with blonde hair to her waist came in. The ends of her hair curled and she had green eyes.

"Sirius!" She shrieked "I missed you!" She said and flung her arms around Sirius's neck. Lindsey sat there wide eyed and confused. The girl was now sitting on Sirius's lap. Sirius looked a bit lost.

"Who's this?" The girl said pointing at Lindsey.

"She's..." Sirius started but Lindsey cut him off.

"Just leaving," She said "Goodbye Sirius." Lindsey turned and went to walk out the door but Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to leave," He said.

"Oh don't be silly Sirius, let the girl go," The girl said. Lindsey sent a glare at Sirius and left the compartment.

Lily, Natilda, and James had changed into their school uniforms and were talking when Lindsey came out into the hall way.

"Lindsey? What are you doing out here?" Lily asked.

"Getting away from that stupid prat!" She yelled and sat down beside them. "Why are you guys out in the hallway? We could get in trouble for sitting out here, can't we?"

"Leaving everyone alone, there were no other empty compartments. Besides its no big deal if we get in trouble," James said.

"Well I'm not going back in there," Lindsey said.

"Let's go in with Suffie and Remus," Lily said and stood up. They walked into the compartment to see Suffie and Remus snogging.

"Well they got over that fast," James whispered to Lily. They all took a seat, Suffie and Remus still not noticing them. Lindsey coughed and they broke apart.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Suffie said.

"Sirius is being a git," Lindsey said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"My guess is Kerri is in there," James said.

"Oh poor Sirius," Remus said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily asked.

"You know Kerri, she's that really stuck up prat," Suffie said.

"Yeah, I know who your talking about," Lily said.

"Well Sirius doesn't seem to think she's very stuck up," Lindsey mumbled.

"He puts up with her but he doesn't like her, in fact I think he likes you," Remus said.

"I agree with him," James said.

"Me too," Lily said.

"Yup," Suffie said.

"Defiantly," Natilda said.

A while past everyone that hadn't already changed into their school uniforms, did and they finally arrived at Hogwarts. They took a carriage up to the school, Sirius still hadn't joined them. Lindsey was uncomfortable and couldn't keep calm during the carriage ride, when they got out she was very jumpy.

"Lindsey, calm down," Lily said.

"I can't! I just have to be in Gryffindor!" Lindsey said. One of they professors came and asked her to follow him. They all told her good luck and she left.

Remus sat next to Suffie and Lily sat on Suffie's other side, James took a seat across from them next to a short and kind of pudgy boy who he seemed to know (AN- that's Peter if you can't tell, I don't like Peter very much but cant leave him out cause he was a marauder I guess). Lily fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable from everyone's stares at her. She could her the whispers about her sitting with the Marauders and how her hair was actually brushed and robes were nice and tidy.

"Griffith, Felicia," A little girl with short brown hair that was pulled into two brown braids sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gyallway, Halley,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

She tried to ignore everyone and pay attention to the sorting of the first years. Sirius came half way through the sorting and slipped into the seat beside James.

"O'Donald, Simon,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Prace, Colleen,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

When the sorting of the first years was done, Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood up.

"We have a few students who have transferred or moved and will be sorted now before the feast will begin," He said and the took his seat. One of the Professors continued to read the names off the parchment.

"Brooks, Jenni. Fifth Year," A girl stepped forward, she had ginger hair that went to her waist and bright blue eyes. She sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cadensson, Shane. Third year," The boy sat down on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

"DeHynton, Natilda. Fifth Year," The girl they had all met on the Hogwarts Express sat down as the sorting hate was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called out. She smiled a bit and sat a little ways away from the Marauders, Lily, and Suffie.

Two more students were made Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff. Then it came to Lindsey's brother and sister. Her brother was made Slytherin and sister became a Hufflepuff.

"Laurence, Lindsey. Fifth Year." Her name had been called out but she didn't move. Her brother and sister were in different houses. What about her?

"Ms. Laurence?" Lindsey's head snapped up and she went and sat down on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Another one of you, eh? Those were your brother and sister, right?" A voice in her head said. "Yes, yes they were. You are different then them though. Your brother was destined for Slytherin and your sister a true Hufflepuff. But you, you are quite different. Such a split family you three are...You shall be a GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted aloud. Lindsey smiled and took a seat next to James and Sirius. The all congratulated her. Sirius put his arm around her shoulder.

"See I told you so," He said and smiled. She didn't say anything to him, only shrugged his arm off her.

"Oh, Sirius got rejected," Remus whispered to Suffie "His own fault though."

Dumbledore gave the usual speech and then the feast begun. The great hall was full of chatter and very noisy. Everything got quiet suddenly when shouts were heard from the Slytherin table. Everyone turned to look. All the bowls of food at the Slytherin table were floating in the air over their heads and all at once the food was dumped on their heads. A particularly large bowl of mashed potatoes had fallen on Snape's head and he wiped it off his face. All the other houses were laughing, that is until all the Slytherins stood up and were glaring daggers at everyone. They wiped the food off themselves and the started chucking it at the other students and used the wands to dump food from other tables on everyone else too. It had turned into an all out food fight. Lily ducked as a chicken wing flew by her head.

"You could take someone's eye out that way!" She yelled but got a face full of rice pudding.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting down laughing and throwing food, while watching the teachers yell at everyone. Professor McGonagall marched up to them and they stopped laughing.

"How come I have a feeling you four started this," She snapped. Sirius was biting his lip, trying to control his laughter when he saw the peas and carrots stuck in her hair.

"Honest Professor we had absolutely nothing to do with this for once," James said.

"Swear it," Peter said.

"Don't even know ourselves who did it," Remus said. McGonagall gave them a quick stern look and then walked away shouting at students to stop.

"Man, I wish I knew who started this," James said in awe.

"You can marvel at my wondrous idea later Potter, I vote we all get out of here," Natilda said smirking. The Marauders jaws dropped.

"Y..you!" Sirius stuttered.

"Yeah, now come on," She said and ran out of the great hall, Lily, Suffie, and the Marauders followed her. Dumbledore stood up and shouted a spell. Everything froze, food and students were hovering in the air.

The Marauders, Lily, Suffie, Lindsey, and Natilda however were up in the Gryffindor common room. They separated though to go to their dorms.

"Well, that would have been more enjoyable if there wasn't Yorkshire pudding stuck in my hair now," Suffie said and laughed.

"Hmm...I wonder who the other two girls in this dorm are," Lindsey said noticing the three extra beds.

"Well I unfortunately know who one of them belongs to" Lily said. Just then the dorm door swung open smacking Lily in the head. Lily yelped and rubbed her head.

" 'Ello Kerri," Suffie said in an exasperated voice.

"Hello Moon," She said in an annoyed tone. She walked over to her bed, a girl with very curly brown hair followed her and sat down on the bed next to Kerri's. A third girl walked in a bit later. It was the newly sorted fifth year girl.

"Hello, my name is Jenni Brooks," The girl said.

"Yeah, we saw you during the sorting. Congratulations on making Gryffindor," Lily said. "I'm Lily Evans, and they're Suffie Moon, Lindsey Laurence, and Natilda DeHynton."

"I am Kerri Norwalk and this is Sonya Radisson," Kerri said. "I see you've actually made two whole new friends Evans!"

"Shut up," Lindsey said glaring at her.

"Oh, I remember you. If I were you I wouldn't bother with Sirius he's already taken. In fact I'm going to go see him right now, so don't get in my way," Kerri said and brushed by them all and out the door, Sonya following her but not saying a thing.

"Always did hate that girl," Suffie said as they all went back to unpacking and getting settled in.

_Done for this chap. Hope you all like it! Please please please review. I'll try to update ASAP this time, school is out so it should be easier._


	13. All is Fair in Love and Chocolate Eclair...

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Hey thanks to all my reviewers! Thank you so much everyone, hope you like this chap, though it's a bit short. Sorry._

_Chapter 13- All is Fair in Love and... Chocolate Eclairs?_

Lily, Suffie, Lindsey, Natilda, and Jenni were all sitting around on the floor talking. Lindsey was silent though and her fists were clenched. She was twitching with anger until she jumped up.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore," Lindsey said "I'm going to go see what they're doing."

"Oh, a secret mission. I'm in!" Lily laughed.

"I'll go too," Suffie said.

"I'm out, I have to go plan some things," Natilda said.

"I still need to unpack," Jenni said. Lily, Suffie, and Lindsey left the room. They walked down the staircase and saw Remus and Sirius sitting on the couch, their backs to them, Sonya and Kerri on either side. James was sitting in an arm chair and was able to see the girls, but kept quiet. Lily watched from the stairs but Suffie and Lindsey were knelt down behind the couch listening in.

"I'm so glad to be back Siri, I missed you something awful!" Kerri said clinging to Sirius's arm. "I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmede. I hear next week is a Hogsmede weekend, and Remus could go with Sonya! It would make a perfect double date!" Kerri said. Suffie went to yell and stand up but Lindsey put a hand over her mouth and dragged her back down with a thud.

"What was that?" Sirius said.

"Nothing," James said covering up for the two girls while Lily was laughing from where she stood.

"So, is it a date?"

"Su..." Sirius started.

"No!" Remus said "First, I have a girlfriend and second, why would we want to go with you?"

"Who?" Kerri said.

"None of your business, we aren't going," Remus argued.

"Sirius could you at least go? I don't see why Remus won't go with Sonya, she's probably a thousand times better then who ever his girlfriend is, " Kerri said being persistent.

"I'll think about it," Sirius said.

"Good," Kerri said giving him a peck on the lips and getting up.

"Any chance you'll reconsider going with me Remy?" Sonya said.

"Um...let me think," He said and a smile came over her face as if he said yes "No thanks, I'll go on a date with you when Sirius actually does his potions homework," Remus said. Sonya looked puzzled. "In other words, when pigs fly."

"That's okay, maybe some other time we can go together. I don't give up easily," Sonya said and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek, which he instantly wiped off. At this point Lindsey was practically sitting on top of Suffie to keep her from ripping the girl to shreds. When Kerri and Sonya were out of sight, Lily ran over to help her. They dragged her back up into the dorm, neither Natilda nor Jenni were there anymore. They let Suffie go.

"I'll kill her!" She shrieked. "I will, just let me go!" Lindsey and Lily both had one of Suffie's arms and she was kicking and squirming trying to get free.

"I'm going to rip that girl to shreds!" She shouted as she finally got free. Suffie darted down the stairs and was about to go down the last when Lindsey and Lily both caught her in midair and hauled her back upstairs. James was laughing the whole time and Sirius and Remus were staring at him and trying to figure out why he was laughing.

"Okay, Suffie calm down, we will kill no one!" Lily said when they got her back up to their room.

"I'm just as mad as you, we just all got to keep calm," Lindsey said. Natilda popped out of nowhere (not literally) .

"Hm...people mad, that equals revenge," She thought out loud " I think I could be of some help!" She said smirking.

"See Natilda will help us, we can get back at them, but no killing!" Lily said.

"Fine," Suffie mumbled.

"Okay you guys think of some ideas to get back at Kerri and Sonya. I'm going to try and sneak off to the kitchens, I barely ate and now I'm starving," Lily said and left the room. She walked down the stairs but was stopped as she entered the common room. It was James.

"Hey," She said.

"You want to go with me to get something to eat?" James asked.

"Yeah, I was actually planning on sneaking off to the kitchens right now," She said.

"Can you keep a secret?" James whispered.

"Yeah, of course!" Lily answered and he pulled out a silky looking cloak.

"Its an invisibility cloak, we can use is to get to the kitchens," He said, Lily nodded and they walked out of the common room through the portrait. Once in the hall James made sure no one was there and put the cloak on around both of them. When they finally got to the portrait of fruit, Lily reached up and tickled the pear and it swung open. James took the cloak off when the got inside and a house elf came up to them.

"Can Dobsy help you?" The frightened looking elf asked. Lily knelt down so she was at its height.

"Yes, can we just have some deserts as a snack, please?" Lily said. "Unless you wanted something else James."

"No, desert sounds good to me," He said. The house elf nodded repeatedly and left. James and Lily took a seat at a table that was in the corner of the kitchen. The house elf soon reappeared with a platter of deserts. There was some different ice cream, treacle tarts, éclairs, trifle, strawberries with whipped cream, other pieces of fruit, Jell-O, and pudding. Lily smiled and started to eat some ice cream. James picked up a strawberry that had some whipped cream on it.

"Remind you of something," James said.

"Yeah, coating Sirius with whipped cream was fun. He didn't seem to mind it to much," Lily said and laughed.

"Yeah, and you know what the day we coated Sirius with whipped cream reminds me of?" James continued. Lily thought for a moment and then looked up at him.

"It's getting late we should hurry up and eat and then go. We have classes tomorrow," Lily said.

"But does it remind you of the same thing?" James said.

"What are you talking about?" Lily mumbled.

"This," James said and kissed her from across the table. They kissed for a bit, until Lily dropped the glass bowl her ice cream had been in and it shattered. James broke the kiss and looked at her confused. Lily stood up and took and éclair.

"I.Go.Now," She stammered and then ran out of the kitchen.

"But you don't have the invisibility cloak, you'll get caught," James yelled after her but she had already left. He sighed and plopped back down.

Lily walked down the halls eating her éclair and hoping he wouldn't follow. When she got to a corner she heard a voice. She almost dropped her éclair out of fright. She hid in the dark corner by a pillar, hoping she wouldn't be seen. The people turned the corner and continued walking a bit but then stopped to talk. They were a few feet away from Lily but were unable to see her. She peered out a bit and recognized them as Severeus Snape and a Slytherin perfect who must have been patrolling the halls.

"McGonagall said it wasn't Potter or Black who started the food fight though," The perfect said.

"You believe that? They get away with everything..." Snape said.

"So what do you reckon we do?" The perfect asked.

"I don't know, it's got to be big," Snape said "Did you see his girlfriend?"

"That mudblood? I don't think she's really his girlfriend, I hear he fancies her though," The perfect said.

"She could be the key to getting back at him. She is pretty, not that I'd ever stand a chance against that prat Potter," Snape said angrily.

"Are you feeling okay Severeus? She's a mudblood!" The perfect said. Snape shrugged and they started to walk again.

"She still is pretty, I was just stating a fact. I think I remember her from last year though, she sure has changed."

Lily shook her head and continued to walk to the Gryffindor tower. Snape thinking she was pretty, James fancying her? This was definitely to much to handle, it was weird how things changed just because of how she looked now. She ate the last bit of éclair and licked the chocolate of her fingers.

"Water Nymphs," She said to the Fat Lady, who accepted the password and swung open.

"So, anyone care to fill me in on what happened?" Natilda said.

"We were eavesdropping and Sonya was flirting with her boyfriend and Kerri with..." Lindsey said but then stopped. Suffie looked up at her.

"Exactly what is there between you and Sirius?" Suffie said with a smirk.

"W...w...well..." Lindsey stumbled.

"Yeah, she's so crushing on him," Natilda said.

"Yeah, she definitely fancies him," Suffie giggled.

"So..." Lindsey said.

"He likes you too, I know it," Suffie said and smiled "I say we go talk to the two retards."

"Okay," Lindsey said and left the room with Suffie.

"Yep, feeling left out," Natilda said and then grinned, "More alone time for me to think up some pranks to pull on those two prissy girls (aka Kerri and Sonya)."

Suffie and Lindsey sat on either side of Remus and Sirius.

"So...I hear next weeks a Hogsmede weekend," Suffie started.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing Suffie!" Lindsey said, "I've forgotten who told us though."

"Oh, it must have been those two sweet girls from our dorm. What were they're names again?" Suffie pretended to think "Oh yes, Kerri and Sonya. They really are nice, especially Sonya! Don't you think so Remy."

"I don't know, I found Kerri to be nicer, what do you think Sirius?" Lindsey said. Remus and Sirius sat there for a bit, Sirius leaned to Remus a bit.

"I have an eerie feeling they heard our conversation with Kerri and Sonya a while ago," Sirius whispered. Remus gave him a 'duh' look and smacked him on the head.

"What gave you that idea, padfoot?" Remus said "I had nothing to do with it Suffie, I told her no!" Suffie giggled.

"Forgiven, she is such a git though. I swear she better not come near me anytime soon!" Suffie said. Suffie and Remus kissed and then started snogging.

"Ew, okay do you want to go talk or something somewhere else?" Sirius said. Lindsey nodded and followed him upstairs, where they went into his dorm. Lindsey stood there in a bit of an awe.

"Sirius, we haven't even been here a full day and yet your part of your dormitory is already messy! How did you manage that?" She said.

"Um...I don't know it just sort of, happened," He said laughing. They sat down on his bed.

"So...you and Kerri...anything there?" Lindsey stammered.

"Well, no, not really. She's just kind of well..." Sirius said.

"You mean you don't like her? What about Hogsmede?" Lindsey said surprised.

"There's nothing between me and her I swear. Besides, I like someone else," He said pushing a piece of Lindsey's hair behind her ear. Lindsey sat there a bit shocked. 'Is he talking about me!' She thought.

"Who?" She said. Sirius laughed.

"Am I making it that unnoticeable?" He said. 'He must mean me!' She thought.

"Why would you like me over her, you've known her longer and stuff..." She mumbled.

"So, I've known her longer! I haven't known you as long and I have better memories with you then I've ever had with her. Like when I first saw you, and when you kissed me on my cheek..." Sirius said smirking. Lindsey blushed a bit. They both started to lean forward a bit but just before their lips brushed the door swung open Lindsey and Sirius jumped apart, Sirius ending up falling on the floor. It was James, he looked upset. Lindsey stood up and went to the door.

"I'll just be uh leaving now. Night Sirius," She said.

"Night," He said back to her as she left and shut the door behind her.

"Man, that was so not the time to come in here!" Sirius whined.

"Sorry, I'll learn to control when I come into my own room and when I don't," James said.

"Yeah, you better," Sirius pouted. James rolled his eyes. "So what's bothering you?" Sirius said.

Lindsey went back to there dorm, it was late and she figured she better go to sleep, they had classes tomorrow. She walked in to see everybody already asleep.

"Nothing, night Padfoot," James said and got in his bed. Remus walked in. "Night Moony."

_Yeah, I know it was a bit short. Sorry bout that but, hey I updated sooner then I have been lately lol and I plan to update again soon. Anyway I hope you liked it, please review! If you have any ideas for later, there 100 welcome lol._


	14. Black Mail

_Because Things Change _

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friends house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Wow, so many reviews! Thank you all so much! I'm almost at 300 reviews! Thanks everyone! Oh yeah and a few people asked if I was going to change it to go along with the 5th book and stuff. I'm not, this fic isn't going along with the fifth book at all. I mean I would have to change EVERYTHING. Anyway, on with the fic!_

_Chapter 14: Black-Mail_

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting on a bed in their, now empty, dorm. Breakfast would end in about twenty minutes but they had grabbed some toast before hand.

"Why aren't we going to breakfast again?" Sirius said with a mouth full of toast. Remus brushed the crumbs of toast Sirius had sprayed at him when he talked off his shirt.

"Remus is transforming in a few days," James explained.

"And we are having a meeting because of that, why?" Sirius asked still confused.

"I don't know what to tell Suffie..." Remus said.

"Just tell her you're a..." Sirius started but James stopped him.

"Don't say it out loud. I didn't have a chance to put a silencing charm on this room and we don't know who might be passing by or eavesdropping," He said.

"Chill out Prongs! No one is passing by or listening. Werewolf, werewolf, werewolf! See no one heard," Sirius said, the others looking a bit unsure.

"As for you Moony pal, we can just tell her your visiting your sick mother or something like that. It will be fine," Sirius assured.

"Okay, let's get to class," James said. They took off out the room not noticing the figure that was standing close to the wall smirking.

The classes went by fast and they were all sitting in Potions class, which they had with none other than Slytherin.

"Today we will be working on the potion The Draught of Peace. This potion will most likely turn up on you O.W.L. exams," The potion teacher, Professor Arrowtop said. "I will partner you all up."

"Potter and Goyle."

"Laurence and Crabbe."

"Black and Norwalk."

"Evans and Snape."

"Lupin and DeHynton."

"Moon and Radisson."

"Brooks and Malfoy."

The professor carried on until the whole class had been paired up and then gave the instructions on what to do.

Lily looked up to see both Lindsey and Suffie horribly angry because of the partners. Suffie because her partner was Sonya and Lindsey because Sirius got partnered with Kerri. Lily and Severeus started their potion. Lily started to cut up her root as Severeus had told her to.

"Okay, now we add two drops of syrup of hellebore. A light silver vapor will be rising from the potion and we'll be done," Snape said and added the hellebore. The silver vapor appeared and they put some in a flagon to be tested.

"We did a good job, a lot of other students potions didn't come out correctly," Lily said happily while looking around the class. Some cauldrons were shooting sparks of different colors.

"Well it was a pretty easy potion," Snape said shrugging "Hey, um...Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Lily said. He was confusing her, He was to acting nicely, not that she was upset he was being polite to her for once. She just found it odd.

"Well, do you want to go to Hogsmede with me next weekend?" Snape said. Lily's face screwed up. This was a joke, right?

"Um...I'm busy that day sorry," She said making up an excuse.

"Alright, pass in your flagons and class is dismissed," Professor Arrowtop said. Lily bolted out of the classroom leaving Severeus to pass in their potion.

* * *

Dif. POV 

Sirius and Kerri were both chopping up their roots and such for their potion next to each other

"So have you thought about Hogsmede?" Kerri asked and traced a finger on his hand. He stopped cutting and brushed her hand away.

"Yes," he simply said.

"Yes you'll go or yes you've thought about it?" Kerri asked.

"Yes, I've thought," Sirius said and her smile grew, "I'm saying no."

"Sorry Siri but that's not the correct answer," She said.

"Yes, it is," Sirius said and continued to cut up his root as she got closer to him.

"I know about Remus," She breathed into his ear, "I heard you say...what you said today." Sirius's eyes went wide and his hand slipped. He looked down to see a deep gash across his hand and it was bleeding down it fast.

"10 points from Gryffindor, stop bleeding on the table Black and go see the nurse!" Professor Arrowtop screeched.

"Glad to see you concerned about the tables professor," He said. She glared at him and then went back to helping someone with their potion. Sirius made eye contact with Kerri and then fled the room.

Sirius avoided Kerri as much as he could, he even skipped dinner so he wouldn't see her. He wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer though. He walked into the common room to see Lily, James, Suffie, Lindsey, Remus, and Natilda sitting in a circle on the floor by the fire doing homework and talking. He sat down in between James and Lindsey. Suffie was fussing over Remus looking sick even though he denied it every time. Natilda was struggling with her homework which she didn't seem to get at all. James was staring off in space at Lily who was doing her homework and studying hard. Sirius started talking to Lindsey.

"So, I thought you were going to help train with me for Quidditch try outs..." Lindsey was saying but Sirius stopped listening when he saw Kerri and her friends walk in laughing together. 'Maybe she won't spot me,' he thought. She started walking towards him.

"So, Sirius we're still going to Hogsmede right?" Kerri said sweetly. Sirius flinched and mumbled a yes. Everyone else started at him.

"Hasn't Sirius told you all he's my boyfriend now?" Kerri said acting surprised.

"Wha?" Sirius started to protest but Kerri cut in.

"Hello Remus, I heard some crazy rumors about you..." She said acting like it was just simple talk, but Sirius got the hint.

"In fact, aren't we going for a walk outside right now?" She said to Sirius.

"Yes, I'll meet you outside the portrait," He said through his gritted teeth. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran out. Lindsey stood up and so did Sirius.

"I can..." He started.

"I don't want to hear anymore lies from you Sirius Black!" She yelled.

"But really, it's not what it seems like!" He tried to get her to listen to what he had to say.

"How could you!" Lindsey shouted. "After what you said to me last night!" She turned away to go upstairs but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back toward him hard. She slapped him clear across the face and then started crying as she ran upstairs to her dorm. Sirius put a hand to his now red cheek and turned around to everyone. They all quickly acted as if they saw nothing.

"But Remy, your looking so pale!" Suffie said bringing up their conversation from before.

"Okay you guys you can drop the act," He said and sighed as he left the common room. Kerri immediately attached herself to his arm and they walked down the corridor.

"This is blackmail you know..." He said.

"I know, quite suiting because your last name and all. Don't you think?" She said smirking. Sirius mumbled some curse words and stared at the ground as they walked out onto the Hogwart grounds. He looked up toward the castle and to the Gryffindor tower. He saw a figure staring out the window, it was unmistakably Lindsey. He saw the glare she sent him as she stomped away from the window.

"You don't have to worry. As long as you keep this up I won't tell anyone about Remus," Kerri said. Sirius glared at her but said nothing.

"Its freezing out here," Kerri said, obviously faking a shiver hoping Sirius would give her his cloak.

"You're the one who wanted to go for a walk," Sirius mumbled. Kerri stomped her foot.

"May I wear you cloak?" She said.

"No, it's my favorite and I don't feel like burning it after you wear it..." Was all he said.

* * *

Dif. POV 

Lily watched as Sirius sat down with them and began to talk to Lindsey. She went back to doing her homework but she could feel James staring at her.

"Stop it," She whispered at him.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Staring at me like that!" She argued.

"I can stare at whoever I like," James said. She looked up at him and glared but he only smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Lily sighed and continued to study, until Kerri came in and was talking to Sirius.

Sirius and Kerri had finally come back from their walk and both went up to the dorms, but not before Kerri forced a goodnight kiss out of him. Sirius gargled with mouth wash in the bathroom out of disgust. When he walked out he saw Remus sitting on his bed.

"What do you need Moony?" Sirius said and sat next to the pale looking boy.

"James and everyone are mad at you..." He simply said.

"Are you?" Sirius asked.

"Suffie told them that Lindsey told her you said told her you liked her and not Kerri and you two almost kissed..." He continued.

"Yes, that sounds correct," Sirius mumbled.

"Everyone's mad you ditched us for Kerri, especially after telling Lindsey that," Remus said.

"Are you?" Sirius said.

"How come you have this sudden fascination with Kerri?" Remus asked

"I don't and don't answer questions with questions!" Sirius argued.

"Then why are you two going out?" Remus asked.

"Listen, you wouldn't understand," Sirius said.

"I would too!" Remus argued.

"I'm being blackmailed to, okay!" Sirius yelled. Remus looked a bit taken back by Sirius yelling at him, but brushed it off. A smile came across Remus's face.

"Black-mail," He snickered at the joke, Sirius Black being black mailed (AN- if you don't get it, he's talking about Sirius's last name is black like the first word of blackmail).

"Okay, laugh it out and then get serious about this!" Sirius said. Remus laughed harder.

"Yes, it's Sirius(serious) Black-mail!" Remus said in between laughs.

"Moving on Remus!" Sirius said.

"Okay, okay I'm over it I swear..." He said and calmed down but then started laughing again.

"It's not that funny!" Sirius said whacking Remus in the back of the head.

"Okay, okay. So now, what are you being blackmailed about?" Remus said.

"Well...you and James are going to get even madder at me!" Sirius said.

"Spill it!" Remus insisted.

"Remember our talk about the full moon coming up this mourning...and how James said not to say what you were outloud incase someone heard..." Sirius started.

"Sirius..." Remus growled.

"Well...she-kind-of-heard," Sirius said really fast.

"Sirius, how could you!" Remus whined.

"Don't worry. As long as I keep this up we'll be fine...we just have to come up with a way to stop it," Sirius said.

"James, is really going to be mad. He specifically told you not to say I was a werewolf outloud, and now Kerri knows because of it and is blackmailing you!" Remus said.

"She knows about what?" James yelled from the doorway. "I told you Sirius, I told you! But nooo, you refused to listen!"

"I know James, I'm sorry don't worry we can get this all fixed out!" Sirius said.

"I hope so Sirius..." James said. He went to his bed and picked up a pillow and blanket. "I'm sleeping downstairs." He said clearly upset and left. Sirius and Remus both plopped down on their own beds and feel asleep without saying anything, except goodnight to their other room mates when they came in.

Lily, Suffie, Natilda, and Jenni were all sitting on the edge of Lindsey's bed. Lindsey was sprawled out crying on it. They were all trying to comfort her with no avail. Kerri walked in and took one look at Lindsey. Holding her nose high up in the air like she was something special she walked over to her bed, Sonya was their reading a 'Teen Witch Magazine'.

"Some people. Crying just to get attention. I mean she didn't really think she had a chance with Sirius, did she?" Kerri said to Sonya, loud enough for everyone to hear even over Lindsey's sobs.

"Just ignore her," Suffie said while patting Lindsey on the back gently.

"Yea, she must have tricked Sirius somehow or something. I mean she didn't really think she could ever get Sirius on her own did she?" Lily said, half mocking Kerri. "I left my books down in the common room, I'm going to go get them," Lily said and left the room.

Lindsey finally stopped crying. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"That's better," Jenni said smiling and trying to cheer Lindsey up.

"Yeah, don't cry over him. He's just a stupid guy..." Natilda said.

"I'm going to sleep, night you guys" Lindsey said. They all got off her bed and went to their own.

"Night," They all said.

Lily walked lightly down the stairs to the common room. She walked over and picked up her books. When she turned around she noticed James asleep on the couch. She smiled and stood there a second.

"I'm not asleep you know," James said, opening one eye. Lily jumped.

"You scared me half to death!" She said. James rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Why are you down here?" She asked.

"Long story," James said. Lily walked closer so she was next to James on the couch. She went to sit on the ground in front of the couch but he grabbed her around the waist and she collapsed next to him. She sighed and spread out so that they were both laying down on the couch next to each other. James put his blanket around her also, so she wouldn't be cold.

"Well, as I am stuck here, I guess I have time to listen to this long story," Lily said.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It contains classified information that could get me in tons of trouble for telling you," James said.

"You won't get in trouble if I don't tell anyone you told me!" Lily argued.

"Fine, I'll tell you but I'm leaving parts out," James said. Lily nodded. "This morning me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were discussing something, a secret. I told Sirius not to say it outloud incase someone overheard but he did anyway. Now Kerri is blackmailing Sirius because she overheard our secret because of him."

"So that's why Sirius is going out with her and stuff!" Lily asked. "What's the secret?"

"It's about Remus and that's all I can say," James said "That's why I'm sleeping down here."

"Oh, well I have to get back upstairs...Lindsey is really upset" Lily said and tried to get up. James had wrapped an arm around her waist and wouldn't let her go. "James, let me go," She said.

"Please. Stay down here with me..." James said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I can't. Wait aren't I mad at you for kissing me last night? And what are you afraid of being down here alone?" She said.

"First of all we all know I'm far too sexy to stay mad at and second maybe I am!" He said, the second part being sarcastic. "I just want to be with you that's all, you're a great friend." James said. 'Friend' James thought that word hit him like a blow in the stomach.

"Fine...but we have to get up early so no one sees us," Lily said.

Lily moved closer to the unrecognized source of warmth near her. She panicked a second but then remembered it was just James. She knew she should wake him up and get up but she didn't want to. She didn't want to untangle her legs from his nor unwrap his arms that were comfortably around her waist. 'Why am I even thinking this? I don't even think he truly likes me, I'm just another girl to him...'. She felt him bury his head into her long red hair, she closed her eyes and just stayed the way she was, enjoying it. That was until she heard several fits of giggles. Both her and James opened their eyes to see several first year girls giggling at them.

"Shoo, go off to breakfast," James said. They giggled more as they scampered off.

"We should get up, we have classes soon," Lily said.

"Do we have to?" James protested.

"Yes," Lily said as she wriggled out of his grasp. He gave a sigh. "See you at breakfast," She said as she made her way up to her dorm.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter . Thanks again for all the reviews, it really boosts my self-esteem on my writing lol. Oh and thanks to LadyLupin1020 for helping me with this and a lot of my chapters, her stories 'How it All Began' (Lily/Remus/James) and 'Some Things Happen for a Reason' (Hermione/George/Fred) are really good. Well please review! Review, Review, Review!_


	15. Kneazles Galore!

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Hey! Thanks for all the reviews everyone, sorry about not updating sooner. I had a bit of writers block, I was working on starting another fic. Its going to end up a L/J, but its kind of a thing on Lily's life and years at Hogwarts, it's going to go along with the 5th book pretty much though, and has been down for 2 days! Anyway on with the fic, and thanks again for the extremely nice reviews I've been getting, I'm glad you like my story, your reviews have been great. I really wish I could thank you more then just this but um I can't really, except to keep writing. Lol so THANK YOU!_

_Chapter 15- Kneazles Galore!_

It was Friday morning. Breakfast time to be exact, and a quiet one at that. The marauders, Lily, Suffie, Lindsey, Natilda, and Jenni all sat at the end of the table closest to the Great Hall door. Everyone seemed to be taking sides. Lindsey was ignoring Sirius who was begging her to forgive him. Lily was trying to not notice James, who was staring at her. She wasn't sure why really, mostly out of embarrassment of being caught spending the night in the common room with James, a nasty rumor had already started. Suffie was talking to Remus but his mind seemed else where, she was getting a bit irritated. Natilda and Jenni looked on, feeling the bad vibes coming from the arguments.

"Er, Natilda, maybe we should split. Nothing good could come from this" Jenni said behind he hand to the black haired girl beside her.

"I'm with you on this on...I came up with a prank I was going to pull on some Slytherins anyway," She said.

"Yeah, I have to meet someone," Jenni replied and they both snuck off.

"Come on Lindsey, you don't understand!" Sirius argued.

"Understand what! The fact that you lied to me and hurt me!" Lindsey shouted back.

"It's not like that..." Sirius started as a tall boy with brown hair came over, he ruffled both Suffie's and Lily's hair with either hand, as they were sitting next to each other.

"Arg Thatz! You ruined my hair," Suffie complained and Lily laughed, while fixing her hair a bit. He put his elbows on Suffie's head. "What am I, your sister or your elbow rest!" Suffie said laughing.

"Anyway, I'm telling everyone in Gryffindor, try outs are Sunday. I want everyone on the team there too," He said.

"Great, wonderful, spectacular. Now get your elbows off my head!" Suffie yelled and swatted at him with her hand. He ignored her.

"Anyone here trying out?" Thatz said. Lindsey said she was and he nodded at her. "Good luck," he said and ruffled Suffie's hair again.

"Arg, older brothers..." She said.

"Ew, little sisters..." He replied and then walked away.

"Do you still want me to help you practice? I could help you tomorrow, I promise I'll explain what happened, just give me a chance!" Sirius begged Lindsey.

"Fine," She said giving in as she got up from the table and walked away. Sirius smiled as he ran out after her. Lily sighed and played with the food on her plate.

"I guess we could go watch the tryouts," Lily said to Suffie.

"Yeah, are you going to go watch too?" Suffie asked Remus.

"Well..." Remus said looking up at James. "You see um, my mother. She's really sick and I need to go visit her. I'm leaving after breakfast, and I'll be back Sunday night. I'll try to get there in time for the try outs though," Remus said quickly.

"But you're sick yourself!" Suffie protested.

"I'm fine, really! I'll be back Sunday," Remus said giving Suffie a kiss and getting up from the table. He said goodbye and left the Great Hall. Suffie pouted a bit.

"Hey, at least we have classes to look forward too" Lily said sarcastically "What do we have?"

"Divination!" Suffie said.

"See it's like sleeping in for an hour!" Lily said.

"Your awfully quiet James, something wrong?" Suffie said.

"No, nothing. Let's just get to class," James said and they all stood up and left.

_Last class_

"Okay before class is dismissed, I have a weekend project for you all," Professor Kline said. He was the teacher of Care for Magical Creatures and was good at his job and very nice.

"I'm giving you each a kneazle (AN-That's from the tiny 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' book but they don't say much about the creature so I'm going to make some stuff up.)to take care of. We have never covered this animal so it will be up to you to find you what you should know about it. I'll pair you up but I'll keep you with your own house," He said. "You'll return the kneazle's on Tuesday."

"But what do we do with them during classes?" A girl shouted out.

"If you do your research correct you'll find out" Professor Kline said. "Now to pair you up. We'll start with Gryffindor."

"How about...Radisson and DeHynton," Natilda looked furious.

"Laurence and Black," Lindsey tried not to look happy and pretend as if it was nothing, as Kerri sent her a death glare.

"Moon and Southwick," Ross Southwick was tall. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, freckles, and gray-blue eyes. He was also the seeker for the Gryffindor team.

"Evans and Potter," James smirked.

"Brooks and Norwalk," Jenni pouted a bit.

Professor Kline finished up pairing Gryffindor and then moved on to the Slytherins. He then brought out the kneazles. They looked like small cats with spotted, speckled fur. They had outsize ears and tails like a lion's. Some were normal cat colors but most of them weren't. Lily picked up a red one with orange spots.

"I will tell you one thing, they can be aggressive. Let them pick and take a liking to you not the other way around."

Lily's licked her cheek. "James can we take this one!" She pleaded.

"Sure," He replied. Suffie went up to Ross.

"So which one now..." She said. One with white fur flecked with blue walked up to them. "How cute!"

"I guess we'll take this one," Ross laughed.

Sirius went over to Lindsey who was sitting on the ground. She looked mad until a yellow furred, pink speckled kneazle jumped into her lap. Its tail brushed against her face making her laugh.

"We got this one," Sirius said.

Natilda picked up a black one with purple spots that was by her feet, while mumbling something about working with a bouncy ditz. Jenni stood next to Kerri who was deciding on a kneazle.

"I want that one," She said pointing to a pink one with white spots. She went to pick it up but it walked away.

"Well it doesn't want you, wait till one comes to us," Jenni advised. Kerri ignored her and went to grab the kneazle again but it clawed her. Kerri yelped and Jenni shook her head. An orange one with maroon spots jumped into Jenni's arms.

"We have this one," She said to Kerri who argued a bit but accepted it.

"Class dismissed!" The professor yelled out. Everyone picked up their kneazles and walked off.

James and Sirius walked into their dorms to see Remus asleep on the bed.

"Moony, wake up," James said and poked him in the shoulder. Remus sat up a bit and yawned.

"Oh, hey guys," he mumbled.

"You feeling okay?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think?" Remus said laughing slightly.

"Sorry, anyway what's the plan?" Sirius said.

"Well I got permission to skip classes all today because I didn't feel good, obviously. It was tough convincing the nurse I could sleep here and didn't need to be at the hospital wing. (whatever you call it lol...)Full moon is tomorrow, so I figured if everyone thought that I left to see my mother today my disappearance would go more unnoticed. I guess I'll spend all of tomorrow at the shrieking shack till I transform, and spend Sunday in our dorm because I'll probably be tired," Remus said.

"Sounds good, we'll all come up as soon as we can tomorrow," James said.

"I have to help Lindsey practice first," Sirius said. James looked at him sternly.

"Oh I'm sure Kerri will be thrilled with that," James said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault," Sirius protested.

"But it is Sirius! We'll get you out of it though, she just better not blab about Remus," James said.

"When are you going to tell Suffie?" Sirius asked Remus changing the subject.

"Do I have to?" Remus sighed.

"Not if you don't want to, but still I mean she is your girlfriend", James said.

"I'll tell her sometime else...eventually...later" Remus said. Out of no where a yellow and pink thing came flying into the room into Remus's arms.

"What the bloody hell is this thing!" He yelled looking at the cat like creature.

"Hey, that's me and Lindsey's kneazle," Sirius said, picking it up.

"Ksneezle?" Remus said.

"Kneazle, we all got paired up to watch one till Tuesday," James explained. Remus heard someone come running down the hall and dived over the side of the bed with the covers over his head, so he wouldn't be seen. Lindsey came running into the room.

"Stupid thing won't stay still!" She sighed "All I want to do is sleep!"

"You can keep it in here, I'll watch it," Sirius said.

"Good, I'm sure James wouldn't mind watching ours either then," Lily said quickly putting the kneazle down in the room.

"Or mine!" Suffie said dropping her kneazle in the room also.

"Wait a moment now, Suffie none of us three are partnered with you so why do we have to watch your kneazle! Go give it to Ross!" Sirius said.

"Can't find him, so uh night guys!" She said and the three girls ran off shutting the door behind them.

Saturday Morning

James, Lily, Lindsey, Sirius, and Suffie sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily, Lindsey, and Suffie were all sitting with the kneazle's in their laps.

"Sure now the kneazle's are tired. Kept us up all night!" James moaned while laying his head on the table and slightly falling asleep.

"We should really give them names, and don't complain we still had Natilda's and Jenni's kneazles in our room, we're tired too" Lily said.

"Hmmm..." Suffie said holding her kneazle up and deciding on a name. "I think I'll name it Moony! Like Remus's nickname and because it kind of is white, blue like the moon."

"Cute, Suf" Lindsey said giggling. " How about we name the three of these kneazle's by those three dimwits nicknames. Mine would be Padfoot and yours Lils, would be Prongs. Only difference is these kneazle's are more intelligent then those three," Lindsey said.

"Sounds good to me," Lily said.

"Well I feel special, I get a kneazle named after me. I'm sure Remus will be thrilled when he finds out too," Sirius said.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't want one of those things named after them," James said. Ross came into the Great Hall and took a seat by Suffie.

"Morning," He said.

"Oh, Good Morning," Suffie said, everyone else did the same. Ross ate some toast.

"So, do you want to go to the library and find out some information on the kneazle?" He asked Suffie.

"Sure, you guys going to come too?" Suffie asked. Everyone agreed they probably should, and headed off to the library.

"Well let's see what do we know so far?" James said to Lily. Lily looked down at her parchment.

"Not much...They were originally breed in only England. Now exported world wide. They are intelligent and independent. They can detect unsavory or suspicious characters and can be relied upon to guide its owner safely home if they are ever lost. Licenses are required for permanent ownership because their unusual appearance would attract muggles. They can interbreed with normal cats and have litters of up to eight kittens. That's pretty much so far," Lily said.

"Well that's good considering we haven't been here very long," James said.

"Do you want to call it quits and go out and practice?" Sirius said to Lindsey.

"Sure," Lindsey decided "What about Padfoot2?" (AN-hmmm...I think when I'm talking about the kneazles ill put '2' after their names to cut down on confusion. Ex. Kneazles name would be Padfoot2 and Sirius would be Padfoot.)

"Hey, it said they were intelligent and independent. Just leave it in your dorm, it'll be fine," Sirius said. They went to their dorms and got their brooms, leaving the kneazle behind.

They pushed off the ground and shot up into the air. Sirius had a quaffle.

"Okay, even though I'm a beater we can still practice. I'll keep the quaffle, all you have to do is get it if you can!" He said shot off into the sky.

"Not going to get away that easy!" Lindsey said and laughed as she chased after him. She chased him for a while till she finally got side by side with him. She grabbed the quaffle and took off.

"Hey, get back here," He yelled and followed her. She did some dives and then threw it through the middle hoop on the quidditch pitch.

"Oh I so win!" She said and did some small circles in the air.

"Doesn't count there was no keeper, so there!" Sirius laughed and threw the quaffle to her. She caught it.

"Doesn't matter, I'm just that good!" Lindsey said. Sirius flew up beside her.

"So, you still mad with me?" He asked. Lindsey frowned.

"Depends on how well you can explain yourself," She said.

"I can't tell you everything. Not now at least. But I will tell you this, Kerri found out a secret about someone and she's using it against me. The secret is about Remus and I can't let her tell everyone. It was my fault she found out and I can't let anyone else find out," Sirius said.

"I...I'm sorry I got mad at you, I didn't know," Lindsey stuttered.

"It's not your fault!" Sirius said. Lindsey gave him a one armed hug. Her other arm on the quaffle and partly on the broom stick. Sirius smirked and stole the quaffle away. He laughed and flew a bit away from her.

"Why that little double-crosser. He's lucky I don't tell everyone his secret!" Kerri mumbled.

"But I thought we didn't know the secret yet?" Sonya said.

FLASHBACK WoooOOOoooW

Kerri was walking past the dormitories with Sonya. She was about to pass the 5th years boy's dorm when she heard a voice. She nudged Sonya and put her ear to the door.

"I don't know what to tell Suffie..." Remus said.

"Just tell her you're ..." Sirius started but James stopped him.

"Don't say it out loud. I didn't have a chance to put a silencing charm on this room and we don't know who might be passing by or eavesdropping" He said.

"Chill out Prongs! No one is passing by or listening..."

"Kerri maybe we shouldn't be listening in" Sonya said in Kerri's ear.

"Shh! Oh great now I don't know what he said!" Kerri sneered at Sonya, but continued to listen. 'Maybe they'll repeat it' She thought.

"As for you Moony pal, we can just tell her your visiting your sick mother or something like that. It will be fine" Sirius assured.

END OF FLASHBACK

"We don't. Whatever it is though its big! Especially for him to be doing whatever I want! I got him wrapped around my finger and I don't even need to know the dumb secret!" Kerri said. "Remus must have some sort of disease or some weird embarrassing problem. All we know is that he's something. Won't be to hard to find out..."

"Maybe he's a vampire or werewolf!" Sonya said.

"Idiot, like Dumbledore would let one in the school," Kerri said immediately dismissing the idea. "Now to separate those two..." Kerri walked over to the box containing the quidditch balls. She opened it up and took out a bludger. Holding it tightly, she said a charm she had learned on it. It made the bludger aggressive and go after players more roughly. Her older brothers used it when they wanted to play difficulty. She released the bludger and it shot up into the sky. Kerri smirked and walked away with Sonya. It was either Lindsey or Sirius it would hit, it didn't matter to her at the moment.

"That should do the trick."

Lindsey laughed and chased after Sirius a bit more. She finally grabbed the quaffle from him easily.

"Not so easy, huh Sirius?" Lindsey said smirking. She balanced it spinning on her fingertip(AN-think basketball).

"Pure luck!" He shouted from where he was. He saw something coming towards them. "What the bloody?" He mumbled.

"Oi! Lindsey watch out!" He shouted and flew towards her. She looked at him puzzled. The bludger hit the corner of her head and she fell off her broom. Sirius was still farther away and the bludger flew right into his open arms and stomach, sending him several feet backward.

"Damn thing!" He said struggling to keep hold of it. Lindsey wasn't to far from the ground so she wasn't unconscious but her forhead was bleeding. Sirius hurriedly flew to the ground. He fell from the bludger struggling but stood up quickly. He locked the crazy ball away and ran over to Lindsey.

"Are you okay?" He said and reached up toward the cut. She flinched. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just a cut, lucky I wasn't up very high at all," Lindsey said.

"I wonder how that bludger got out, they don't normally act that way though. It felt different..." Sirius pondered.

"Probably just an accident," Lindsey said. Sirius nodded.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Lindsey stood up but almost fell. Sirius caught her and she leaned on him for support as they walked.

Lily and James were surrounded by books, reading about kneazles still. The kneazle in Lily's lap snuggled into a ball, purring.

"Aw, your such a cutie! I love you Prongs2!" Lily cooed to the kneazle while petting it. James looked up at her, forgetting about the cats name. She felt his gaze on her.

"The kneazle James, not you," Lily said.

"The kneazle, oh yeah, I know. Of course!" James stumbled.

"So what do you say we get out of here and get some lunch?" James said standing up and holding out his arm. The kneazle leapt to the floor and Lily stood up.

"Gladly!" She smiled and took his arm.

_Sorry if there are any errors, I had to post this fast cause I'm not allowed online at the moment! That's all for now. I wanted to write more, but I figured I'd torture you all and make you wait till the next chapter which I'll have done sooner than this one hopefully. Please review! Byez!_


	16. Fights and Flights

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Thanks for all the great reviews! This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you all like it!_

_Chapter 16- Fights and Flights_

"Okay, I found some more information on kneazle usefulness," Suffie said while taking a big bite of bagel. Her and Ross had gotten some food from the Great Hall and snuck into the library with it. They went to a more secluded part of the library so they wouldn't get caught eating in the library. Suffie pointed to a paragraph in a book.

"Should I copy it down?" Suffie asked. She got no answer. "Ross?" She said and then looked up at him. He was staring at her and seemed like he was in 'la-la land'. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Anyone in there?" She asked as he snapped out of the trance.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention," He said and blushed. Suffie shrugged it of and started to copy down the information she had found to her piece of parchment. She felt his gaze on her and looked up. He quickly looked away. 'okay, that's not weird at all', Suffie thought to herself.

"Well I have to go, I'll take the kneazle for the day since you have to be at the quidditch tryouts," Suffie reasoned.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" He said and stood up. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, blushed, and ran out of the library. Suffie sat were she was not moving. She gave a face of disgust and Moony2 pounced into her lap. She picked the kneazle up and looked into its eyes.

"Ok, let's make a deal. Which ever one of us sees Ross first, hurts him severely. Deal?" She said to the kneazle, who in turn licked Suffie's cheek.

"Did you see that! You got the picture, right?" Kerri whispered in Sonya's ear. Sonya nodded vigorously.

"Good job, I knew he would try something on her. I overheard him telling that 6th year boy Will that he liked her. She's going to have fun explaining this picture of them kissing to Remus. Why would he want to go out with her when he could have you!" Kerri said to Sonya.

"How are we going to show him?" Sonya asked.

"Oh, I have just the idea..." Kerri said.

Lily, Lindsey, Sirius, and James were sitting together at breakfast in the Great Hall. Lindsey was pushing the food around her plate nervously. Sirius grabbed the fork from her and set it down on the table. She looked up at him questionably.

"Calm down, will you? You'll do fine at try outs today!" Sirius said.

"I couldn't even avoid that bludger, I feel like a stupid prat," Lindsey said, rubbing the bandage on the corner of her head from where she had got cut.

"It was unavoidable! We didn't even know that one of the bludgers were loose, it doesn't count," Sirius said.

"I'm going to go find Suffie, see you guys later!" Lily said cheerfully and walked out. She started walking toward the library, but stopped half way there when she saw Thatz.

"Hi!" She said and smiled up at him.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" He said.

"Fine, fine, and you?" Lily said.

"Good, I'm going to breakfast so I'll talk to you later on. Bye!" He said and walked away. Lily watched as he walked away and then went to go into the library and bumped into Suffie.

"Hey Suffie, What's wrong?" Lily asked, seeing the look of Suffie's face. They started walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Nothing...really," Suffie lied. She gave a yawn. " So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing at all. Except tryouts before Dinner" Lily said.

"I miss Remy, Isn't it a bit odd, leaving to visit his mother for three days?" Suffie asked.

"Well he did say she was sick," Lily reasoned.

"It still seemed a bit...odd though," Suffie said.

"Yeah, so do you want to go outside or stay inside, today?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm..." Suffie said, deep in thought. "I say we find Lindsey and stay up in our dorm doing makeovers!"

"Sounds great," Lily smiled as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Fire Fairies," Suffie said as the password. They stepped inside the common room and saw Lindsey sitting with Sirius, James, and Natilda. "Lindsey we're going upstairs to do some makeovers, you coming? You can come too Natilda" Suffie said.

"Oh, oh can I come too!" Sirius said jumping up and down in his seat.

"Oh, of course Sirius! I'm sure you'll look as good in make up as James and Remus did when we were at my house," Lily said laughing.

"Not asking, lets go," Lindsey said.

"I'll be sure to show you the pictures later," Sirius smirked. They started walking away.

"Fine, but no makeup for me!" Natilda said and followed them upstairs.

"So, Lily, agreeing to a make over? How come, that's not like you!" Suffie said while brushing Lily's fiery hair.

"n...no reason," Lily stuttered.

"Your trying to impress a guy aren't you! I can tell," Lindsey said.

"Oh, I bet it's James!" Suffie exclaimed.

"No, I feel nothing for James Potter!" Lily said. 'I don't, I swear I don't. I like someone else and his name isn't James!' Lily told her self over and over. (AN-no one kill me for that please! Lol Lily will like someone else but it'll end up Lily/James and there will still be Lily/James moments I swear lol. If I just made lily go out with James now, like ppl have been asking me too, then the story would be over and what's the point in that?)

"Who then?" Lindsey asked.

"No one, I swear!" Lily argued.

"Your as bad at lying as me Lils! Now tell," Suffie said.

"Fine, I will later," Lily said. Suffie put Lily's hair up into a ponytail and curled it into little curls. She put mascara and eyeliner on Lily and then a light glittery eye shadow on her. She put some light pink lipstick on her too.

"Now what for you to wear?" Suffie thought out loud.

"Oh! How about this!" Lindsey said pulling out a lavender jumper and a khaki skirt.

"Perfect, and you can wear my brown Mary Jane shoes," Suffie said. "You go change while I do Lindsey's hair and makeup." Suffie did Lindsey's hair into two low pigtails, each in one big curl that got tinier as it ended. She also put some light pink makeup on her.

"Hmm...now an outfit for you..." Suffie said. She went and picked out a light pink tee-shirt and some jeans with a pink design around each cuff.

"Awesome! The jeans are nice too. I hope my hair and makeup doesn't ruin to much at the quidditch try outs. Lily and Lindsey did Suffie's hair and make up. She had on some lip gloss and blue eye shadow, and she was wearing a navy blue, long sleeved turtle neck and a denim skirt.

"Natilda, your turn!" The all said.

"Fine, but I'll pick my own outfit!" She said.

"Deal!" lily replied. The left her hair down but curled it and put some light makeup on her. Natilda put on a pair on baggy olive colored pants and a red and black stripped tee-shirt.

"So what do you guys want to do now? Only a little while till quidditch tryouts. They had painted their nails and other stuff before they did there hair and makeup.

"I say we get that git Kerri back. Has Sirius told you all what she's doing yet?" Lindsey said.

"No, what?" Suffie asked.

"She's blackmailing him into doing all that stuff, like going out with her," Lindsey said.

"Oh, Perfect idea!" Natilda said enthusiastically.

"What?" They all asked. Natilda went over to her trunk and fumbled through its contents till she took out a vial of murky looking liquid. She went into the bathroom and everyone followed. She took a creamy looking bottle of shampoo off of the counter.

"This is Kerri's, right?" She asked. They all nodded.

Natilda poured the contents of the vial into the shampoo. The purplish mixture filled the bottle but vanished to the original color after swirling around a bit.

"What will it do?" Suffie asked.

"Turn her hair purple, and her skin to if it makes contact," Natilda smirked.

"That's great! She'll look like a giant grape!" Lindsey laughed as they walked down to the common room.

"Look how pretty they all are now James! It's not fair, how come you never give me makeovers!" Sirius whined.

"Nothing could ever help your face, Sirius," James snickered.

"Aw, he lies Siri, your face is fine," Lindsey teased while pinching one of his cheeks.

"Let's start going to the quidditch pitch. We can hang out there till tryouts start in a bit." They walked out of the common room and down the hall.

"Really though, you guys look great!" Sirius said.

"Beautiful!" James added.

"Simply ravishing!" Remus also added. Everyone stopped when they heard Remus.

"Remy, your back!" Suffie said excitingly and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she stood on her tip toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"Where did you get those cuts?" She asked, noting the several cuts on him. He had got them when he was acting violent in his werewolf form.

"Oh, just from doing some hard work around the house," He said plainly. She gave him another kiss and they started walking again.

"We're going to watch the quidditch tryouts," She told him.

"Sounds fun," He said. They all sat in the stands because the tryouts had not begun yet. The kneazles had also followed them there.

"The white and blue one is mine. I named it Moony" She told Remus who smiled. "The red and yellow is James's and Lily's, its name is Prongs, and the yellow and pink on over there is Sirius's and Lindsey's and they named it Padfoot."

"You really do look beautiful," James said to Lily.

"Uh, thanks," She said blushing a bit.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me tonight, after dinner?" James asked her.

"Sure," Lily said and smiled. Sirius, Lindsey, and James left for the quidditch tryouts, leaving Suffie, Lily, Natilda, and Remus to watch. Suffie saw Ross wave happily up into the stands at her. She faked a smile and gave a quick wave back, Remus noticed.

"Who's he?" He asked.

"Ross Southwick, I got paired up with him to take care of the kneazle in Care for Magical Creatures class," Suffie explained.

"Okay now!" Thatz said pacing back and forth in front of the quidditch team and students trying out. "Everyone trying out has signed this sheet. We'll do the tryouts for the chaser position first. I'll call you up and you have five chances to get the Quaffle in the hoop past me. The people already on the quidditch team will be scoring you on your ability."

"Mission impossible, in other words. Right Moon?" James teased, Thatz was a very good Keeper and few were able to get a quaffle by him.

"First up now! Kathryn Abblebee!" Thatz said and got on his broom. Finally the chaser tryouts ended. Lindsey had gotten three out of the five in the hoop, the most anyone had gotten. Only one other person had managed to get three past Thatz, but Lindsey obviously was more skilled.

Next were the tryouts for the beater position. Thatz was levitating three fake dummies in the air and the object was to knock them down with the bludger.

"First up! Jenni Brooks!" He shouted out. Everyone looked on curiously not knowing Jenni had signed up to try out. She did an excellent job and soon enough the trials ended.

Lily, Lindsey, Suffie, Natilda, Jenni, and the Marauders sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"You did spectacular!" Sirius said to Lindsey.

"Yeah, you did great, you too Jenni! You never told us you were trying out for beater. You two are sure to have made it though," Lily said. Suddenly there was a hug bang towards the ceiling of the Great Hall. Everyone turned and looked up to see what had caused the noise. Everyone in the Great Hall had fallen silent as pieces of paper floated down everywhere. Or more like photographs, hundreds of them. Suffie watched curiously as one fell into her plate of food. She picked it up and as she did her eyes went wide. Everyone (well not all the students, just the marauders, Lily, Lindsey and ect.) saw her face and wondered more what the photo was. They all reached up to grab one when it came close enough, a few students had climbed on the tables to reach the photos because they were impatient. The photo was of Ross kissing Suffie. Suffie looked up at Remus who was staring at the picture intently.

'He'll never believe me. Why would he believe me?' Suffie thought.

"Suffie," She looked up to see Ross and she looked at him coldly. He didn't seem to get the hint. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me, like Saturday?"

Suffie looked at Ross then Remus and burst into tears, and ran out of the Great Hall. The doors slammed shut behind her as she did.

"Is that a no?" Ross asked seriously.

"Get out of here Southwick," Sirius said. Remus sat there his gaze still on the picture.

"Remus maybe it's not what it seems!" James said earnestly.

"Of course it's not!" Lily yelled, "there has to be a reasonable explanation, someone must be trying to get Remus mad at her, or her embarrassed, or something!"

"Hmm...but who would possibly want to do that?" Lindsey said sarcastically. "Definitely, not Kerri, we know that!"

Thatz stomped over throwing a huge pile of photos in front of them. He looked very angry and very red, his hands formed fists on the table.

"Which one of you did it?" He snapped.

"Did what?" Sirius asked.

"The photos. You three are the biggest pranksters in this school!" Thatz yelled.

"Why would I do something like this to my girlfriend?" Remus asked confused.

"I don't know! Maybe if she dumped you and you wanted to get her back and embarrass her. You tell me!" He said.

"We're still going out and she's the one who was kissing another guy!" Remus yelled back, while standing up. Not very intimidating mind you, Thatz was much taller then Remus. Thatz was bent over slightly looking Remus in the eye, both of them shooting daggers with their glares at each other.

"She was obviously framed, my sister wouldn't do something like that and you should know that!" He spat and stomped out of the Great Hall. He ran rest of the way to the Gryffindor Tower and up to the 5th girls dormitories. Suffie was on her bed crying.

"What's going on?" Thatz asked.

"He kissed me, I didn't want him to! He just did, and now Remus will never believe me!" She cried.

"He will too, or I'll make him!" Thatz joked.

"Thank you," Suffie said smiling up at him.

"And no more snogging with my Seeker!" Thatz teased, resulting in Suffie punching his arm. They both laughed until they heard footsteps and the voice of Kerri. Suffie quickly pulled Thatz into the bathroom and she listened through the door. He looked at her puzzled but then did the same.

"That was great. Did you see her run and cry! And the look on Remus's face, priceless!" Kerri laughed.

"Yeah, it was great," Sonya answered.

"Now, thanks to me, he's yours for the taking!" Kerri said. Suffie burst out of the bathroom.

"You evil bloody git! You are the biggest..." Suffie started.

"Oh, 'Ello Moon! Stopped bawling I see," Kerri cut in.

"Shut up!" Suffie shouted back.

"Your boyfriend dump you yet?"

"No, and he won't, I know it! At least I don't have to blackmail someone to love me!" Suffie yelled. The marauders, Lily, Lindsey, Natilda, and Jenni ran in through the doorway just as Kerri gave Suffie a clean slap across the face. Suffie straightened her composition and wiped the bit of blood off the corner of her mouth.

"Come on, Sonya," Kerri said lightly and walked away from Suffie. Suffie stood there, slightly twitching with anger. Thatz put a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off coldly. Suffie clenched her fists as Kerri stopped at the doorway, not even turning away.

"You can have Remus, he's messed up anyway. (AN-Him being a werewolf, even though she doesn't know that's what it is, and neither does Suffie) Go run off with him and your nasty little mudblood friend," She sneered. Lily went to grab Suffie to hold her back, but was about a minute to late. Suffie had lunged onto Kerri's back and they both went tumbling into the hallway. They stood up and Kerri shoved Suffie but Suffie punched her square in the eye. No one moved, not one inch. Suffie still had her fist up and Kerri was bent over holding her eye.

"Damn you..." She softly. She regained herself quickly and ran at Suffie knocking the both backward and down the stairs. They stood up, though it was hard, at the bottom. Kerri went to punch Suffie but she caught it and slapped Kerri across the face. Kerri was now enraged. She slapped Suffie back and punched her in the face. Suffie stumbled back against the wall, holding herself up with it. Kerri pulled her by the hair so she was standing up more straight and gave her a quick blow to the stomach, causing Suffie to black out. Kerri wiped her face with the back of her hand, she had a bloody nose. Everyone was now watching from the stairs, none to daring to move, they were all too stunned.

"Sonya, now! We're leaving now, you too Sirius," She said. Sirius gritted his teeth.

"No way in hell," He said through his clenched teeth. Kerri walked up to him, her face not even an inch from his. She looked him in the eye.

"Come now unless you want this whole bloody school knowing about him!" Kerri screeched pointing a long finger at Remus, who was now by Suffie. There was total silence, Sirius scanned the room, happy there was no one else there.

"I'm not leaving," He hissed.

"Now, or I'll do it!" She said raising her voice more.

"Just go," Lindsey hissed under her breath to him. Sirius looked at them clearly upset and followed Kerri and Sonya out of the common room.

"What a bloody prat," James said about Kerri. They all went over to Suffie.

"She's still unconscious," Remus informed them. Lily sighed.

"She should have just ignored Kerri," She said softly.

"I'm going to get that girl, the prank we set up today is only child's play compared to what I have planned!" Natilda sneered.

"Well we can't bring her to the nurse, we'd have to much to explain. We can bring her to the kitchens to get some ice or something," James said.

"Can we do it with out being seen by a professor or perfect?" Lily said.

"Someone can carry her under my invisibility cloak," James whispered.

"I will," Thatz volunteered.

"I'm staying here, have stuff to set up", Natilda smirked.

"I'll stay with you and help," Jenni said.

"Wait here," James said, he went and got it and then came back down. Thatz carried Suffie and went under the invisibility cloak. They all headed toward the kitchens. When they got to the portrait Remus reached up and tickled the pear. Thatz took off the invisibility cloak and set her down on a table. A house elf appeared and went wide eyed at the sight.

"Is young Missus okay?" It stumbled.

"Yes, she is fine, just go fetch some water please," James said. Lindsey, Lily, and Remus took a seat by the table. James and Thatz stood next to the table.

"That's going to hurt in the morning" James said, looking at Suffie's now black eye.

"She's tough, she's use to this kind of shit. Though I suppose you all already know," Thatz mumbled. They nodded. Thatz conjured up some bandages as the house elf returned with the water.

"Twitty has brung the water, sirs," the house elf said. James took the water, and a wash cloth. Thatz cleaned off some of the blood on Suffie's face. She was still unconscious.

"Might as well wake her up..." Thatz said. He splashed most of the remaining water on Suffie's face and she darted up. She yelped, clutched her stomach and laid back down. James got some ice from Twitty, the house elf. He had it in two bags. Thatz held one on Suffie's stomach and Suffie held the other over her eye.

"Did I like fall down a flight of stairs or something?" Suffie asked.

"At one point you did," Lily said.

"Huh? I wasn't serious..." Suffie said.

"You got in a fight with Kerri," Remus said.

"Total cat fight!" James smiled.

"Yeah, I remember now," Suffie said.

"I hope you didn't break any ribs falling down those stairs...it could just hurt from when she punched you in the stomach though," Thatz said. Suffie nodded.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Natilda and Jenni are setting up more pranks on Kerri to avenge you," Lily laughed.

"And Sirius is off with Kerri," Lindsey said.

"Something smells fishy about the whole blackmail thing," James said. Thatz didn't know what was going on but figured best to stay out of it. Everyone else nodded unhappily. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Merlin it felt great to punch that bit..." Suffie started but stopped, not wanting to get yelled out for swearing by Thatz. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I thought it would be rude of me to say but since you brought it up, some of the time I was wishing it was me decking her," Lindsey laughed.

"Everyone here has to admit that was a totally awesome fight though, like something from one of those muggle movies," James said punching the air a few times. Everyone burst out laughing again.

"We should get out of here..." Suffie said. She went to stand up and only winced a bit. They all walked out of the kitchens. Thatz gave James his cloak back and thanked him. They climbed into the Gryffindor common room. Thatz gave Suffie a quick hug and went up to his dorm. Lindsey and Lily started heading up the girl's dormitory stairs.

"You coming Suf?" Lily asked.

"In a moment," Suffie said as Lily and Lindsey continued upstairs.

She looked at Remus who was behind her not paying attention really and then back at James. James laughed and then went upstairs, getting the hint.

"Night Moony," He called behind him.

"Huh?" Remus said. Suffie laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" She said and they both went up the girls staircase. Remus a bit lost. Everyone was asleep, except Kerri and Sonya who weren't there yet. Suffie pushed Remus onto her bed and drew the curtains around it. She put a finger to her lips to shush him before he spoke. She took her wand out and preformed a silencing charm.

"Just so no one knows you're here, not that they would care, it's just..." Suffie said.

"Yeah, so how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, hurts a bit but that's all," Suffie said "Sleep in here with me?" She asked.

"Sure," He smiled and nodded. They both got under the covers and Remus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know I didn't kiss Ross, right?" Suffie asked.

"Of course," Remus said "Good night."

"Night."

"How did Moon know about me blackmailing you?" Kerri yelled. They had ended up back in Sirius's dorm.

"Because I told Lindsey, who probably told her, duh!" Sirius snapped. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and she sat on his lap, he groaned.

"Well, make it a point not to tell anyone else, or your secret will be let loose!" Kerri said and kissed him. James walked in.

"Oh, hello," Kerri said and smirked.

"Ew, goodbye," James said. Sirius gave him a 'help me' look. James shrugged and turned and left. He still had his cloak. 'Lily did promise me a walk,' He thought and smirked. He snuck up to the girls dorm. He found his way to Lily's bed and pulled back her curtains. He poked her shoulder.

"Lily," He whispered.

"Huh? What? James?" She mumbled.

"Yep, you said you'd go on a walk with me," He smirked.

"But we have classes tomorrow," Lily reasoned.

"Divination first, remember what you said, like sleeping in a hour" James quoted her from before. (AN- I don't know how the schedules rotate but does it really matter?) Lily let out a sigh.

"Fine," She said. She stood up and grabbed her cloak. They walked out the portrait in the common room and ducked under the invisibility cloak together. It was past curfew now so they had to avoid perfects even more. James led Lily out to the quidditch pitch.

"Why are we here?" She asked. James just shrugged a bit.

"I don't know, just felt like going flying," James said. Lily watched him pick up his broom that he had left there after the tryouts. He jumped on his broom and hovered an inch off the ground. He motioned for her to get on too. Lily climbed on the back of his broom and wrapped her arms around his waist as he shot up into the air. He did some loops around the stands and then shot up higher into the sky and then stopped.

"Nice view up here," He said. Lily nodded.

"What did you mean before about something being fishy about Kerri blackmailing Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, there's just something up with her. Want to help me investigate?" James said grinning. Lily nodded.

"Take control of the broom," James said.

"What?" Lily said.

"Just keep it steady," James said he got to his feet and was crouched down sideways on the broomstick. Lily clutched the broom while turning ghostly pale.

"James Potter, what do you think you are doing?" She screeched. James stood up slowly wobbling a bit, but he kept his balance. He looked down and smirked at Lily.

"James you prat! Stop showing off and sit down now before I seriously hurt you!" Lily yelled. James plopped back down onto the broom and Lily instantly threw her arms around his waist. She muttered some swears.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled. He snickered a bit and then flew around a bit more till he landed. She punched his arm.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Take a wild guess!" She said as they started to walk back.

Lindsey heard the door closed and watched Sonya and Kerri walk in. Sonya went to the bathroom, changed in her pajamas and came out. Kerri however decided to take a shower. She couldn't sleep, she looked over at Natilda who seemed to be waiting in anticipation to hear Kerri start screaming, Jenni was doing the same. Lily was missing, and Suffie had her curtains around her bed closed. 'Wonder why...' She thought. Lindsey got up out of bed and put some slippers on. She walked out the dorm, Padfoot2 following her.

She walked into the boys dorm. James and Remus were both missing. 'Maybe they are with Lily,' She figured. The other three boys in the dorm had their curtains closed. Sirius was on his bed. He was laying on his back with his arms under his head and his eyes closed. He wasn't in his pajamas or under the covers. 'He looks like he's still awake...' Lindsey thought.

She crept up and leaned over him. His eyes suddenly opened and he went flying up, which only resulted in him and Lindsey bashing into each others forehead, hard. Lindsey sat down on the edge of his bed clutching her forehead and saying 'ow' over and over. Sirius rubbed his forehead a bit.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you?" She mumbled.

"Fine, why were you watching me?" He asked.

"I was seeing if you were awake or not," She answered.

"Well, I am, what do you need?" Sirius asked.

"Um...well, nothing really. I don't know why I'm here," She said and stood up to leave. He pulled her back down though. She went to ask him what, but didn't get that far. He had leaned over and kissed her hard. He soon broke the kiss.

"W...what about Kerri?" She stammered.

"What about her?" He asked.

"If she finds out then she'll tell Remus's secret and it will be both of our faults!" Lindsey said.

"Then she won't find out will she?" Sirius said and kissed her again. Lindsey broke the kiss though. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What I mean is we can still go out! She doesn't need to know!" Sirius explained.

"Like a secret relationship?" Lindsey laughed.

"Exactly...maybe we shouldn't tell anyone at all though, not even James or Lily, no one..." Sirius said. Lindsey nodded and they kissed again until Lindsey got up to leave.

"See you in the morning," Sirius said.

"Okay, Good night," She said back and left.

_Hope you all liked it, please, please, please review!_


	17. Remembering

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Thanks for all the great reviews! Oh and to "Sirius's Hottie" James WAS a chaser NOT a seeker. http/ these are quotes from J.K.Rowling and it says so and I think that she would know, being the author of the book and all. hope everyone enjoys this chappie!_

_Chapter 17-Remembering_

Lily and all the other girls shot up in their beds as a high pitched scream was heard through out the entire Gryffindor Tower.

Suffie jumped up to, but the curtains were still drawn around her bed. She looked toward were Remus was, but he was already gone. She could tell he hadn't left to long ago though, she could still smell his usual cologne that she liked so much.

"Ah, nothing like a beautiful monday morning. The birds are chirping, the annoying gits are shrieking..." They all heard Natilda say enthusiastically while stretching. Lily yawned and changed into her uniform. She had finished putting her Gryffindor colored tie on when some one stormed out of the bathroom. Lily's eyes went wide and she dropped her school robe at the horrid sight.

"Oh...my...goodness..." Lily said, her voice a bit shaky as she held back laughter. Natilda put on an innocent look. Kerri stood there wearing her skirt and blouse. Her hair was a horrible purple color and all of her skin was a lavender color.

"Anyone..." Lindsey paused "else in the mood for something grape flavored? Seriously, like toast and grape jam?" They all looked at her and burst out into laughter. Lily had tears going down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

"You all did this!" Kerri shrieked "All of you did it!"

"We did not!" Lindsey lied.

"You are all in so much trouble!" Kerri yelled.

"You have no proof!" Lily yelled back. Kerri screamed and stomped out of the room.

"Oh yeah! Well purple is so not your color!" Suffie screamed after her and slammed the door shut. They all watched Sonya quickly get dressed and leave after Kerri.

"Will you people shut the door!" Suffie yelled after her and shut it once again. They all laughed and got ready.

"Don't worry they'll both get what they deserve, that wasn't the end of it" Natilda said and walked out of the room.

"Hey Suf, do you think you could do my hair and makeup quick, please?" Lily asked. Suffie's face lit up.

"Of course!" She said. Suffie put some light, sparkly eye shadow on her. A little mascara and some lip gloss. She curled the tips of Lily's hair, also.

"Everyone, already left. Let's go to breakfast," Suffie said and they both left. They walked down into the common room to see Remus and James waiting for them.

"Thanks for waiting!" Suffie said giving Remus a peck on the lips.

"No problem," Remus said, grinning.

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.

"We don't know he said he had to go do something and then bolted up toward our dorm," James said as they walked into the Great Hall.

Lindsey watched Suffie to Lily's hair, everyone else had already left for breakfast. She stood up from sitting on the bed, deciding Suffie and Lily would just think she went down for breakfast. She walked out of the room and went down to the common room. She saw Sirius, Remus, and James there probably waiting for them. She noticed that only Sirius saw her. She nodded toward his dorm and he gave a slight nod. She ran up the stairs to his dorm. She ran in and felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. She giggled and turned around to see Sirius.

"What if Kerri comes in?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening any time soon," Lindsey said with a slight smirk.

"How come?" He asked.

"Well, Natilda is helping us get her back," Lindsey laughed.

"And?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"She kind of turned totally purple," Lindsey said and gave a huge grin.

"You have made me proud," Sirius said, "want to know something?"

"Yea, sure," Lindsey answered.

"Remus wasn't here all night. I saw him sneak in this morning," Sirius said.

"Oh! I bet he was with Suffie, no wonder she had the curtains around her bed pulled!" Lindsey said.

"So let's get to breakfast okay?" Sirius said.

"I'm not hungry, can't we just hang out here till classes start?" Lindsey asked.

"Well I would say yes, but..." Sirius said.

"But what?" She asked confused.

"We got to go see if you made the Quidditch team! How could you forget?" Sirius laughed.

"How could I not with you around!" She said poking him in the chest. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they both ran out of his dorm.

"Well...Lindsey, Jenni...You two are the last ones I need to tell about the quidditch tryout results..." Thatz said.

"And!" Lindsey said.

"I would like to remind you, everyone tried their hardest and did a great job," Thatz continued.

"And!" Jenni said.

"No matter who makes it and who doesn't, everyone did an excellent job," Thatz said.

"AND!" Everyone (Lindsey, Jenni, Suffie, Lily, Natilda, and the Marauders, mind you) shouted anxiously at him.

"And what?" Thatz said. Suffie closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Did they make the team or not!" Suffie yelled as she stood up.

"Oh, that," He said nonchalantly "You both made the team." He stole a piece of toast off Suffie's plate, patted her on the head and walked away. Lily watched him walk away and sighed.

"I knew we'd both make," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, I did too," Jenni said.

"Liars! The both of you, we were the only ones who knew you'd make," James said.

"So I lack self esteem? I still made the team!"

"I agree with her" Lindsey said biting into a blueberry muffin. Lily swallowed a bite of her scrambled egg.

"We have to get to class soon, what do we do with the kneazles?" She asked.

"I say we tell the professors we can't go to classes because we have to watch over them!" Sirius said excitingly.

"You wish! I'm guessing we just let them be, they're intelligent creatures..." Remus said. They all turned to Natilda as she burst into a fit of giggles. She stopped when she noticed them all looking at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Suffie asked curiously.

"Heh, nothing at all. See you all later!" Natilda chuckled and skipped out of the Great Hall. They all stood up and walked out also, everyone except Jenni, Lindsey, and Sirius had Divination so they had to split up.

"I can't wait to see what she's up to," Lindsey said with a smile.

"Well I already know..." Sirius said.

"What? Tell me!" Lindsey said.

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't," Sirius said teasingly.

"Come on, spill it!" Lindsey said punching him gently in the arm.

"Look straight ahead," He said pointing. She saw Sonya walking down the hall, with some friends, no Kerri in sight. She took a closer look and noticed something falling off the back of Sonya's head. She pulled Sirius so that they could get a closer look as they walked. She then realized giant locks of brown curls were falling off the back of Sonya's head.

"Merlin! Her hairs falling out!" Lindsey said under her breath to Sirius.

"I know that her and Kerri deserve this for what they've both done to us but...how come I can't help but feel guilty?" Lindsey asked.

"Don't worry, we won't let Natilda get to carried away, just some harmless pranking," Sirius said with a smirk. Lindsey nodded.

"This really is horrible. Not being able to hold your hand or kiss you in public that is..." Lindsey said.

"Come on! Let's just ditch this one class," Sirius whined as they got to the entryway of the Charms room.

"Sirius Black! Get off it, no skipping class today!" Lindsey teased and smiled at him as she pulled him into the classroom.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"No!" She giggled and took her seat.

Lily sat down with everyone at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"Good now everybody is here, what happened Lindsey?" Suffie said.

"We saw Sonya," Lindsey said and laughed.

"And?" Remus asked.

"Her hair is falling out piece by piece thanks to a certain someone," Sirius said.

"Wasn't me I swear!" Natilda said.

"You know, she's getting ahead of us prank wise, James," Sirius said.

"No way, nothing to worry about," James said nodding his head toward the Slytherin table. They looked over and noticed Snape taking a sip of his drink. He suddenly dropped his goblet and started coughing. They looked on curiously until Snape pulled something out of his mouth. It seemed to be a rather big earthworm. It was either very long or had no end.

"Endless worm capsules," James said, "the worm won't ever end. I'm sure the nurse can figure our how to end it though" He snickered. They looked on to see Snape still pulling out the worm and Professor Arrowtop rushing him out of the Great Hall.

"He asked Lily out you know!" Suffie laughed.

"Suf!" Lily moaned. Remus, James, and Sirius burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! Besides he was just trying to get back at you James!" Lily said.

"Huh?" James said.

"I overheard him once in the halls, he's been trying to get back at you for some time now. I think he knew I was there though so he covered up by saying he really liked me, it's a long story but none of it matters! I'm going, have to get to class!" Lily said and ran off. The others started discussing how Suffie overheard McGonagall telling Kerri she'd be purple for a day or two more.

Lindsey and Sirius headed up toward Divination which they now had.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Sirius said.

"No!" Lindsey said.

"How about the day after, the day after tomorrow?" He asked.

"How come?" Lindsey asked.

"Because I never get time to spend with you alone because of Kerri!" Sirius whined.

"Fine, follow my lead," Lindsey said as they sat down together in the stuffy Divination room.

"Today, we will be going over crystal balls. I don't expect much because it is very challenging and tricky but at least try, open you text books to page 207 on Crystal Ball reading," The professor said as everyone got started. She finally came to their table.

"Professor, I'm having a bit of a hard time interpreting this. Can you help?" Lindsey said.

"Of course. Gather around students to see how it is done," She announced. She looked deeply into the swirling mass inside the crystal ball. "I see so much. You lead a difficult life or chaos and hatred. I see you life becoming easier over the years but then..."

"Then what?" Lindsey asked pretending to be interested.

"You will die a horrible, gruesome death shortly after you graduate from Hogwarts!" She said. A few people rolled their eyes at the prediction. Lindsey fell back into Sirius's arms and pretended to faint.

"Poor girl," The professor said shaking her head solemnly.

"I'll take her to the nurse," Sirius said picking Lindsey up. The professor waved a hand in dismissal and Sirius went out of they room. He walked down the hall a bit.

"You little faker," Sirius said with a smirk.

"I'm the faker? She's the faker!" Lindsey said and threw her arms around Sirius's neck as he carried her. "I'm going to die after Hogwarts, sure," She said mockingly.

"Where are Sirius and Lindsey?" Lily asked as she bit into a warm biscuit.

"I don't know, I mean since when has Sirius missed Dinner? He loves food to much!" James said half jokingly.

"Merlin, I love food!" Sirius said as he dug into his plate that was full of chicken, potatoes, and other foods. They decided to sneak into the kitchens and eat. The house elves didn't seem to mind at all and greeted them happily.

"You are such a pig," Lindsey joked.

"Yes, maybe I am a pig...but I'm still sexy!" Sirius said while taking a sip of his pumpkin juice happily.

"Sure you are Black," Lindsey teased.

"Are you doubting my sexiness?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"Of course not...maybe," Lindsey said standing up and running away.

"I'll get you for that!" Sirius said and ran after her. Lindsey ran until she made it out onto the grounds. She saw Sirius coming closer, giggled and kept running. As she neared the lake he tackled her and they both landed on the grass. Lindsey laughed more as he started tickling her. He stopped and they laid there staring up at the sky.

"I love Autumn," She said.

"Yea, it's pretty nice out," Sirius agreed.

"So, what do you want to do," Lindsey asked.

"This reminds me of what James told me about," Sirius said.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsey asked.

"Well James said he was laying on the roof of Lily's house with her and they started playing a game with the stars and they kissed," Sirius laughed.

"They kissed!" Lindsey shrieked.

"Okay, I'm guessing Lily never told you" Sirius said.

"They kissed!" Lindsey repeated.

"Yes, now moving on in our conversation and never repeated a word said in it again," Sirius said.

"How cute!" Lindsey said.

"Oh, well if kissing is that cute and makes you this happy!" Sirius said and then leaned over and kissed her.

"Where is Sirius?" A very purple Kerri shouted at James. Lily, James, Remus, and Suffie were up in James's and Remus's dorm playing exploding snaps on the floor and talking, that was until Kerri stomped in.

"We don't know! Now do you mind, hmm...what's the word, leaving!" Remus yelled. He wrapped his arm around Suffie tighter.

"Find Sirius, or maybe I'll tell your ruddy girlfriend your secret!" She screeched.

"Go the bloody hell ahead!" Remus sneered.

"Get Sirius now!" She yelled. James just sat there, deep in thought.

"James? What are you thinking about?" Lily asked as Kerri and Remus yelled more.

"I don't know, its just...there's something weird about this all," James said.

"Yeah, and I know just what it is!" Lily said standing up. "We have this annoying pest in the room still, that's what!" Lily walked over and shoved Kerri out of the room and then put a charm on the door as Kerri stood there pounding at it.

"She needs to get a life!" Suffie said and they went back to their game. A while later the pounding started up again.

"Kerri," Remus yelled "Get a clue! No one here cares about you not being able to find Sirius!"

"Oi, let me into my room Moony!" Sirius whined. Lily got up and undid the charm on the door. Sirius and Lindsey darted in and Sirius put the locking charm back on the door.

"That prat just does not give up, does she?" Sirius said.

"She's been pestering us for the last hour!" James complained.

"Where were you two?" Suffie asked.

"Oh, no where important," Lindsey said as they sat down and joined into their game of exploding snap. A few hours passed and everyone was tired.

"We should probably get to bed..." Lily said.

"You know what...our other room mates don't usually come back till late. We can keep the charm on the door and they'll think we're just mad at them for interrupting our sleep all the time and sleep down in the common room or something. I say we sleep up here on the floor with blankets, like when were at Lily's house," Remus said. "Suffie is already asleep any way." He said, motioning to Suffie who had fallen asleep against him.

"Sounds good to me," James agreed. He grabbed the blankets and pillows off the beds and everyone took one and got settled. When everyone seemed asleep, Sirius snaked an arm around Lindsey's waist. She giggled quietly and fell asleep.

"You asleep, Lils?" James whispered. Lily turned towards James and shook her head.

"Is it just me or is there a trend around here?" Lily said. James looked and saw Sirius with an arm around Lindsey and the same with Remus and Suffie. He nodded. He stood up.

"What are you..." Lily started but he shushed her. He went into Sirius's trunk and pulled out a familiar camera. Lily smirked as he laid back down next to her. He took his wand out and said a spell and then tapped the camera three times. There was a poof of smoke and the photos appeared in a neat pile. It was a wizard camera, and the photos were moving. James flipped through them all, Lily laughed and pointed at several of them. They got to the one of James and Remus in make up.

"That was fun to do," She giggled.

"Sure maybe for you!" James said poking her in the arm.

"Twice they got us to sleep together," Lily said shaking her head, but them became aware of what she had said and blushed. "Not that way! But...well you know what I mean!" Lily said flustered and totally embarrassed.

"Calm down! I know what you mean," He said with a smile. "Let's look at the rest in the morning, okay?" James said, Lily gave a nod. He brushed the hair out of her face as she fell asleep. He put his arm around her waist.

"Three times now, and without help this time", He said and closed his eyes.

"Only because I'm tired Potter," Lily mumbled. _(AN- yep I know Lily said she liked someone else, but well she's having mixed feelings, hehehe yea, im crazy, hope you all understand )_

_Okay LOTS of things to say. First of all I'm sorry this took me a while to get out. I just haven't been able to write this chapter for some reason. Next, sorry if there are any typos, its 2:34 am and I got suddenly inspired to write lol. Also for all the KATIE/OLIVER shippers out there I've written one and I'm co-writing one right now. Here are the summary's to them:_

_The one I'm co-writing is called Some Thing More Then Quidditch, its under the name Moony2AndPadfoot2, the co author is LadyLupin1020: Katie and Oliver were the 'it' couple of Hogwarts. One wrong comment sent Katie out of Oliver's life. Seven years later, Oliver is lonely and pining over the one he lost so long ago. Will he and Katie be reunited? Read and review and you'll find out!_

_The one I'm writing is called What Lives Within:_

_Something evil is lurking throughout Hogwarts that none of the Professors are aware of. Katie Bell has been feeling its presence but no one seems to believe her. She starts hearing voices, seeing things, and feeling unusually tired. Some other students start getting the same effects as Katie. Who will help her and stop whatever is effecting her and the other students? Will the-boy-who-lived save everyone once again, or will it be Quidditch captain (and all around sexy guy) Oliver Wood? This is a Katie/Oliver story but may also have other pairings._

_Anyway, Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!_


	18. Revealing the Truth

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Thank you for all the reviews!_

Chapter 18-revealing the truth

Remus was the first to wake. He looked over toward the clock on a nearby bed stand. He was up early, two and a half hours till classes started in fact. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. He put on his uniform and ran a comb quickly through his short wet hair. He walked out of the bathroom and out of his dorm, heading toward the Great Hall, while shaking his head to get the water out of it more. There was almost no one at breakfast yet, only a few students and one or two professors. Remus grabbed some food and walked back up to the dorm. Lily was the only one who had gotten up since he left. She had already changed into her uniform and was putting a drying spell on her wet hair.

"I got Lindsey's and Suffie's uniforms. Figured they could take turns changing in the bathroom up here and then we could all go to breakfast, but I guess you got that part covered, huh," She said.

"Yeah, guess I do...should we wake them up?" Remus asked. Lily nodded and shook James a bit. Remus started to wake up Suffie, then when she had waken up started to wake Lindsey and Sirius too. Everyone took turns getting changed and then they sat down and ate. Remus had brought up various danishes, muffins, bagels, and toast. Lindsey was flipping through the pile of pictures.

"That's a good look for you two," Lindsey said to James and Remus about the photo of them with all the makeup on.

"You know, we should do this more often, it was fun," Suffie said.

"Yeah, we didn't have to go back to dorm and hear Kerri complaining all night," Lily said and yawned quick. Everyone finished eating in silence.

"We should get to class. What does everyone have? I have potions," Sirius said.

"Potions," Lily said.

"Same,"

"Yup,"

"Unfortunately,"

"Yea, Potions for me too,"

"So basically, we're all stuck in the same horrible class...Sounds fun!" Suffie said sarcastically.

"I'm too tired can't we just go back to sleep?" Lily said falling backward into a pile of pillows and blankets and closing her eyes.

"Nope, got to get to Potions or Snapey may miss his girlfriend," James teased.

"Say that to me ever again and I will hex you so bad..." Lily started.

"You'll what?" James said pretending not to hear her. He picked her off the pile of blankets and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She laughed punching his back with her fists. He started going down the stairs and into the common room. She looked up and saw Thatz, she stopped laughing.

"James Potter! Let me down this instant!" She yelled. James noted her seriousness and set her down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If your trying to get in shape for quidditch, maybe you should use weights, instead of girls James," Thatz said "Weights tend to be more cooperative and don't kick and scream."

"Very funny," James said. He looked over at Lily to see her fixing her hair quickly and sending Thatz a dreamy sort of look. 'This is so not happening' James thought.

"Hey Thatz!" Lily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Lils, how are you?" Thatz said.

"Fine, fine, you?" Lily answered.

"Good, you know where I can find Suffie?" He asked. Lily sighed a bit.

"Up there, fifth years boys dormitory," Lily said. Thatz went up the stairs and into the dorm room. Remus was holding Suffie and they were both waiting for Sirius to find his book, Lindsey was helping him. Thatz eyed Remus a bit and then glared at him, 'Suffie is my sister, so it's my duty to make sure he knows the boundaries and that if he hurts her I'll hurt him...right?' Thatz thought.

"Hey, short stuff we need to talk," Thatz said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Suffie asked confused "And I'm not that much shorter then you!" Thatz gave her a 'yeah sure' look. "Fine maybe I am. What do you need?" Thatz shot a look at Remus.

"Let's talk in my room," He said.

"But classes..." Suffie started.

"We still have 15 minutes," He said cutting her off.

"I'll catch up with you guys," Suffie said and followed Thatz.

Suffie sat down on his bed and Thatz sat down on a chair and put his feet up on the desk it was next to, rocking it onto only its back two legs.

"What do you need to talk about. You seemed all serious for once in your life," Suffie said.

"Oh that, nothing. It's no big deal, I just don't like that Remus kid much," Thatz said like it was nothing.

"You are such a prat, you know that?" Suffie said.

"What else are big brothers for?" He said raising an eyebrow. Suffie rolled her eyes.

"Well?" She asked.

"Letter from Orion," He said and passed it to her. "Usual thing, dads harassing him. He says he wants us home, and not learning magic because, its evil," Thatz said and laughed.

Suffie was a pureblood, her father and mother both a wizard and a witch. Even though her father was a wizard he wanted nothing to do with magic anymore. Suffie remembered her mom telling her how they met and how they had fallen in love. He had never known she was a witch till the day before they got married, she never knew he was a wizard though either, they had seen through it and still gotten married. (AN-every wonder about that? I mean if there are wizards/witches who don't want to be wizards/witches? Hm...)

"Well tell Orion to tell him to sod off!" Suffie said.

"Heh, that's the thing. Orion moved out of the house," Thatz said.

"What! Where is he? How is he?" Suffie asked jumping up from the bed.

"Chill! He's fine, he's staying in Diagon Alley. Dad is a bit...well upset though," Thatz said.

"He's always upset," Suffie said.

"'Rian said he'd meet us at Hogsmede if he gets a chance. Now about you and this Lupin kid," Thatz said leaning back more in his chair. Suffie shook her head and walked up to him. She smirked as he raised an eyebrow. She put her index finger on the middle of his forehead and pushed back forcing the chair he was leaning on to fall backwards.

"Hey! Watch it young lady, you could have killed me!" Thatz said still on the floor.

"Merlin, you are such a prat!" She laughed and walked away,

_Care for Magical Creatures class_

"Alright, Everyone will now pass in their kneazles. With the information and experience you will make a report in any form you like, with your partner," The professor said.

"Aww...I don't want to get rid of Prongs2," Lily said with a frown as she held the kneazle. James shot his hand up into the air.

"Professor!" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What are you going to do with the kneazles?" He asked.

"I suppose they will be given to either the magical creatures shop at Hogsmede or Diagon Alley," The professor said with a shrug.

_After Dinner_

James, Lily, Suffie, and Remus were all sitting in the common room. They had just finished dinner and were doing their homework. The portrait swung open and two people stepped in. James through his quill down in frustration and everyone else groaned.

"Glad your all thrilled to see me and Sonya," Kerri said as she walked up to them.

"Sirius is at quidditch practice. Don't bother bugging us!" Remus said.

"No I'm here for...other reasons," Kerri said, while examining her nails.

"What could you possible want now?" Suffie said with a sigh.

"Well..." Kerri started "a certain someone actually." She ran a finger across Remus's jawbone.

"What are you getting at," James yelled.

"Well I have Siri, and poor Sonya..." Kerri said faking a sort of pout.

"Get the bloody hell out of here," Lily shouted.

"Make me", Kerri answer simply.

"That can be arranged," Suffie snapped. Kerri grabbed Suffie by the hair so that she was standing, Suffie winced and slapped her hand away.

"Let her go and just leave us alone!" Remus shouted.

"Do you really want me to expose you to the school? Tell everyone about you?" Kerri asked. Remus went to yell something but James cut him off.

"Go ahead," He said. Remus, Lily, and Suffie, all went to protest but he ignored them.

"Go, they don't know yet. Tell the girls Remus's secret", James said.

"O..okay, I will!" Kerri stuttered.

"Well go on!" James said.

"You, you, you..." Lily said, not able to say anything.

"You don't even know!" Suffie screeched. Suffie had lunged at Kerri and they were now rolling on the floor fighting.

"Well! Stop them this time!" Lily yelled. Remus pulled Suffie away. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her pinning her arms to her sides as she struggled to get free. Sirius, Lindsey, Jenni, and Thatz walked in, quidditch practice had ended.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked.

"It was a hoax. She doesn't know anything," James explained.

"What?" Sirius, Lindsey, and Jenni all yelled.

"She was lying, she doesn't know anything," Suffie said through her gritted teeth.

"You put us all through so much, and you don't even know the secret!" Lindsey yelled, she stepped towards Kerri but Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's not worth it," Sirius said and shrugged.

"Finally, something smart came out of his mouth," Lily said with a smile.

"Come on," Remus said and walked upstairs. Everyone followed, even Thatz though he was completely confused. They went to the 5th year boys dormitory.

"She is so messed up! God, is there something wrong with her head?" Sirius yelled after they put a silent charm on the room, incase Kerri or Sonya were listening in.

"At least you managed to keep your cool down there. Don't give her the satisfaction to know she got you," Lily said with a weak smile.

"She's such an insufferable git!" Lindsey said

"Anyone care to fill me in?" Thatz asked.

"I will!" Lily said. Lily was explaining to Thatz, Suffie went over and sat next to Remus on his bed. They were away from everyone else.

"I..." She started but then stopped and looked down at her feet.

"What?" He asked, while putting an arm around her.

"Well..." Suffie said.

"Come on, spit it out," Remus said.

"What was your secret?" She asked earnestly.

"I can't tell you, or it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?" He teased. Neither said anything. "Okay, obviously not what you wanted to hear."

"You caught on fast," She said.

"Well, I still can't tell you," He said.

"That's okay, I am only your girlfriend after all," She said sarcastically. They sat there silent, once again. Suffie was watching Lily talk to Thatz. Then it suddenly hit her. She walked over to Lily.

"Hey Lils, can we talk? Somewhere else?" Suffie said.

"Er, Sure," Lily said. They went into the bathroom. They both sat down on the edge of the counter.

"A few days ago, you said you'd tell us who you liked. You never did and I'm starting to think I know who it is," Suffie explained.

"It's no one really, come one let's..." Lily started but Suffie cut her off.

"Merlin Lils, tell me its not true!" Suffie said.

"Uh, it's not true?" Lily said. She didn't know what to say.

"But Thatz Lily? He's stupid, he's my dumb ass brother, we both know this!" Suffie said exasperatedly. "Bloody, the only thing he's good at is quidditch and he's well, he's Thatz!"

"Nice thing to say about your own brother," Lily mumbled.

"He's my brother! That's the whole point!" Suffie screeched.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Lily asked.

"Stop liking him! You have James anyway, you flirt with him constantly, or what are you just stringing him along. Just using him?" Suffie yelled.

"Your being stupid ! I do not flirt with James nor am I using him, where friends okay?" Lily yelled back. Everyone was staring at the bathroom door. They were listening to the screaming, though they couldn't make out what it was about. Lily opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut behind her. Suffie came out afterward.

"Just slam the freaking door in my face! It's okay!" Suffie said.

"Maybe if you weren't being such an insufferable git..." Lily said.

"Me? Your the one who's acting like a git. I swear, everyone is! First my boyfriend now my best friend. I have an idea, why don't you all knock it off and stop being jerks!" She screamed and stomped out of the room.

_later  
_  
"Suffie's not in her dorm," Lindsey said.

"Well she's probably outside or something," Lily mumbled.

"I don't know. Let's just look for her okay?" Lindsey said.

"Fine, James can we use your invisibility cloak?" Remus asked.

"Yea, Me and Lily can go look outside with it. Lindsey and Sirius, you two look around the halls. Thatz and Remus, you guys check around here. Let's meet back here in about an hour?" Everyone agreed and went off.

"We looked almost everywhere, no luck," Sirius said.

"Us neither," James said.

"Same here," Remus said. Thatz grabbed Remus by his shirt collar, Remus's feet barely touching the floor.

"This is your fault! What did you say to her anyway? Did you break up with her!" Thatz shouted.

"Calm down Thatz, put him down!" James yelled. Thatz let him go and Remus stumbled back a bit.

"We need to talk later," Thatz said.

"Arg, I'll find her myself!" Remus said. He grabbed the invisibility cloak from James hands and ran out of the common room and out onto the grounds. He was walking beside the lake when he noticed something drop out of a near by tree. He picked the object up. 'a shoe?' He thought. He looked up, sure enough Suffie was sitting in the branches of the tree, one of her shoes had probably slipped off.

"Suffie get down here!" He said. She yelped and slipped, falling out of the tree. Remus caught her and she shrieked. She didn't know he had an invisibility cloak on so it seemed she was floating in the air. He set her on the ground and took the cloak off.

"Oh its you, leave me alone!" She said and snatched her shoe away from him. She started walking, hopping to put her shoe on as she did, though she couldn't manage to get it on.

"Come one, stop. Seriously stop walking, this is stupid," Remus said. She stopped and walked toward him.

"This is stupid? What's so stupid about it!" She said waving the shoe in his face. He grabbed the shoe and grabbed her hand. They went and sat on a huge rock by the lake.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your keeping things from me! What are we not close enough for you to be able to tell me a secret?" She said.

"It's not that. Can't we just forget this all?" Remus asked.

"Fine," Suffie said with a sigh. "I don't want to go in," She whined.

"It's getting late, we have classes tomorrow, we have to sorry," Remus said.

"Fine," She said. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and he gave her a piggy back ride (AN-god I hate that name, can't they re name it to something that doesn't sound so stupid?) back. He went up to her dorm and put her on the bed.

"Night," She said, they kissed quickly.

"Good night," Remus said.

_I was going to write more but I figured it would take me a while to write more so I should probably post something so I don't keep ya waiting longer then I already have. Anyway hope ya liked it, please review!_


	19. The Kid in Me

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_MUAH, lol wow its been a long time, sorry bout that everyone. Been VERY busy but hey I'll try harder. Oh and why cant everyone just drop the seeker/chaser thing some people are taking it to seriously when this is just a made up story . Well kick back and enjoy the story lol._

_Chapter 19 - The Kid in Me_

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table in between James and Lindsey, but across from Suffie.

"Morning!" Lily said cheerfully. Everyone greeted her except for Suffie.

"Suffie, come on! Your not mad at me over something as silly as this, are you?" Lily asked.

"I need to get my cloak for when we leave for Hogsmede. Will you come with me to get it Remy?" Suffie said, paying no attention to Lily. Remus nodded unsure and they both left.

"Hmmm. Well I guess I'll have to make it up to her later," Lily said, mostly talking to herself.

"What are you two fighting about anyway?" Lindsey asked.

"Er, nothing. I can't wait to go to Hogsmede!" Lily said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I need to restock on pranks at Zonko's," Sirius said.

"Zonko's?" Lindsey asked.

"It's the prank shop there in Hogsmede," Sirius explained, Lindsey hadn't been to Hogsmede before.

"Prank shop!" They heard Natilda say with a grin.

Suffie and Remus went off to the sweet shop. Sirius promised to show Lindsey around but they had to go to Zonko's first. They had all decided to meet up at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer later. This leaving James and Lily standing alone together on the cobblestone street. It was a beautiful, but chilly, Autumn day.

"As much fun as it is standing here, its cold. Do you want to go somewhere?" James asked. He cocked his head to the side a bit and smirked. Lily shuffled her feet a bit.

"Well I really just wanted to go to the book store. You don't have to come, you can go to Zonko's or Honeydukes if you want..." Lily said.

"I'd rather stay with you," he said with a smile "To the book store!" He said and grabbed her hand, dragging her through the slight crowd. She giggled slightly as he tugged her into the bookstore. A bell rang as they entered. Lily walked through the rows of books, her finger tracing across the bindings as she walked. James followed her.

"Looking for anything in particular?" He asked from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head 'no'. She pulled out a rather large book. It was red with golden trim. James peered over her shoulder and read the title 'Mystical Creatures and their Features'.

"Hey, the title rhymes," He pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Lily laughed "Get a book, we can go sit and read, unless like I said before, you don't want to." Sitting and reading wasn't exactly fun to him, but Lily wanted to and he just wanted to be with her. James went and picked one on quidditch, of course.

"Your so predictable, you know that?" She said.

"You think I'm predictable? Hmm...I'll have to do something about that later," He said. She sat down on a large red couch and he sat beside her. A house elf walked over and gave them to large mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. (AN- kind of like Barnes and Nobles lol you know how you can buy drinks and food and go sit and read...yeah...)

Lindsey followed Sirius into Zonko's. She watched Sirius's eyes light up like a two year old in a candy shop. He ran off gathering everything in sight. In only a matter of minutes he had a large pile set down on the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Black, my best customer!" The storekeeper said. Lindsey shook her head and laughed.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Nothing, -Mr. Black-, just buy your stuff, okay?" She teased. He passed the storekeeper some galleons and they walked out, Sirius holding a rather large bag.

"Where to now?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't know. Show me around!" She said. They walked down the street past the shops, Sirius pointing out some every once and a while.

"What's that shop?" Lindsey asked pointing to one with lots of odd objects in the window.

"Hmm...looks like a store full of junk to me," Sirius answered.

"Let's go in and see," Lindsey said, pulling him into the store.

Lily put her book down and took the last sip of her drink.

"I need to go to Zonko's and then Honeydukes, come with me?" James asked her. Lily bit her lip.

"Well, okay. I'll meet you at Honeydukes, you can go to Zonko's with out me," She said. He nodded, got up, and left. Lily stood up and put her book back on the shelf. She put her cloak and scarf on and walked out of the store. She walked down the street, looking in the stores as she passed. She felt herself bump into something and she fell on the ground. She sat up, it was a few Slytherins that she recognized were in her year. There was a girl and two boys.

"Ew, the mudblood filth touched me," One of the boys said wiping off his robes.

"Shut up," Lily sneered.

"I think you owe her an apology," She heard someone behind her said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Thatz.

"Yeah, right!" One of them said and they walked away. Thatz shook his head.

"Stupid gits," He said and helped her up.

"Thank you!" Lily said and smiled. She gave him a hug. "I owe you Thatz."

"Nah, you don't owe me anything Lils," He answered.

"See that's what I like about you," Lily smiled and stood on her tip toes quickly giving Thatz a quick kiss on the lips.

"Um...Lily?" He said. "Your like a little sister to me, just a friend. You know that right?" He said looking upset.

"W...well," Lily stammered.

"I don't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't feel the same way and I already have a..." He stopped as a girl came up next to him.

"I was wondering were you went off to Thatz!" She said and then looked at Lily. "Oh, hello. I'm Candice Caine." The girl said. She had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes, that looked almost purplish. (AN-haha Candy is short for Candice. Candy Caine. Lol maybe its me...)

"Er...Lily this is my girlfriend," Thatz said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I have to get going. Bye!" Lily said and ran away.

James sighed and leaned against the wall. He didn't mean to be eavesdropping but he had seen Lily and was going to help her, but Thatz got to her first. He was happy Thatz had rejected her, but upset because he knew she was sad. He started running after Lily.

"This shop is crazy," Lindsey said, Sirius nodded. Lindsey poked a small pouch, which suddenly tried to snap at her finger. She yelped and stumbled back into Sirius who steadied her.

Sirius started looking at some glowing rocks. Wondering what else they did other then glow. Lindsey had wandered, looking at some necklaces with magical creatures moving around, life like on them. There were different dragons, each blowing flames or snorting smoke out their nostrils. Winged horses and hippogriffs flapping their wings. She watched a unicorn shake its mane and then rear on its back legs. Their were centaurs, fairies, phoenixes, sphinxes, merpeople, and nifflers. She laughed at a Kneazle that was hopping around. She circled the display case looking at each individual one.

She put her hand on the glass of the case in front of a snidget. It was gold with red eyes and completely round. It had a long, thin beck and was flapping its wings a bit.

"Can I help you with a purchassse?" A old lady hissed. She seemed to appear from no where. She was short and plump and had wild black gray hair.

"Er, no we were just leaving," Sirius said showing up beside Lindsey. He looked at the necklace she was looking at and then they both exited out of the store. They wiped the dust and cobwebs off of themselves, from the shop.

James finally caught up with Lily up by the Shrieking Shack. She was sitting beside a large pile of fallen, golden colored leaves on the hill. Her back was to him so she didn't notice him. He walked up from behind and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She dropped the grass she had ripped out of the ground and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He hated seeing her like that. He looked away and then looked back. He wiped a newly fallen tear off with his thumb.

"Please don't cry Lils. I can't stand seeing you like that," He said softly.

"I can cry if I want to. You don't even know what happened to me!" She yelled.

"Well, no I don't..." James lied so she wouldn't know he had eavesdropped.

"Whatever, leave me alone James," She said. James stood up, sighed, and fell back into the pile of leaves, a few flying up and hitting Lily as he did.

"W...what are you doing?" Lily stumbled.

"Playing in the leaves. Don't tell me when you were little you never played in the leaves!" James said from underneath the pile, Lily quickly giggled as his head popped up and he pulled her into the leaves. They laid in the leaves next to each other, Lily wiped her tears off on her sleeve and sniffled a bit.

"Thatz didn't seem like your type of guy anyway," James said by accident.

"What did you say?" Lily said confused.

"N...nothing I don't know what your talking about" James stammered.

"You were listening in on me!" Lily yelled.

"I swear I wasn't, I was just there and over heard," he said.

"It's the same thing!" Lily said and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Oh, so you want to play it that way, huh?" James said. He tackled her and they both went rolling out of the pile of leaves and down the hill. They rolled to the bottom and both stood up laughing.

"That makes you a bit dizzy," She said putting a hand to her head and stumbling a bit. James grabbed her but he was dizzy also and they both fell on the ground laughing. Lily fell on James but sat up so she was sitting sideways on his stomach. She giggled and pulled a leaf and some grass out of his hair.

"Your laughing at my hair? You should see your own," He said smirking. He slid her off of him and sat up.

"Do you mind taking them out please? I got the leaves out of your hair!" Lily argued.

"Fine, fine calm down Lils," James said. She turned around so her back was to him and her pulled some of the leaves out of her long red hair. She laughed and shook her head back and forth hitting James in the face with her hair.

"Come on James let's go meet everyone," Lily said standing up. She held out her hand and helped him up.

"Sure," James said slinging an arm around her shoulder as they started to walk. "See, everything turns out great when I'm around," He gloated as Lily pried his arm off of her. He put it right back and she rolled her eyes.

"Will you check those two out!" Lindsey exclaimed "They are so cute together!" They had been walking and saw Lily and James up on the hill. Sirius sat down on the grass and Lindsey sat beside him.

"James really likes her," Sirius stated.

"Well, I'm not suppose to tell but she likes Thatz. Suffie told me after breakfast, that's why she's mad at Lily," Lindsey said.

"But they're acting like a couple," Sirius pointed out.

"Couples roll around in leaves?" Lindsey questioned.

"Maybe they do!" Sirius said raising an eyebrow and laughing. He tackled her so that she was lying on the grass and he was on top of her. "No leaves to play in, I'll have to improvise and do something else."

"And what would that be?" She asked. He leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a while then broke apart. Sirius laid next to her on the grass and they were both looking up at the sky.

"Are we going to tell anyone we're going out...now that the whole Kerri thing is somewhat settled?" Lindsey said looking over at him.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked, while entwining his fingers with hers.

"M...maybe we should continue the secret thing, until the whole Kerri thing officially passes over. This whole secret, sneaking around thing is kind of getting fun," She giggled. Sirius smirked and looked back up at the sky.

"A dog!" Sirius said and pointed into the sky. Lindsey laughed and looked at him.

"Are you feeling okay, Siri?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine thank you. I was talking about the clouds, see that one over there," He said, "It looks like a dog."

"It looks like a big fluffy white cloud," Lindsey stated.

"Oh come on, I think you can use your imagination better then that!" He said.

"Fine, that one over there looks like the head of a unicorn," She laughed.

"See that's better. Oh, oh that one looks like Mcgonagall," Sirius said.

"Looks more like a goblin to me," Lindsey said.

"Same thing," Sirius shrugged.

"Lily and James are playing in the leaves, me and you are looking at clouds, what's next we all get together and play duck, duck, goose? I feel like a little kid," Lindsey said with a smile.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Lindsey said she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then stood up. She leaned over him and poked his shoulder. "Tag! Your it!" Lindsey yelled and started running. Sirius got up and chased after her as she ran laughing.

Everyone met up at the Three broomsticks. The sat down at one of the booths instead of a table. Lindsey, Sirius, and Lily on one side. Suffie, Remus, and James on the other. They were all sitting wrapped up in their cloaks having a butterbeer.

James was watching Lily who was across from him. She didn't seem to notice because she was looking beyond him and sighing. James turned around to see what she was staring at and saw Thatz and Candice at a table not to far away. He rolled his eyes and faced forward, continuing to watch Lily. Suffie noticed all this too and looked to see what Lily was looking at.

"Who is Thatz with?" Suffie asked. Sirius, Lindsey, and Remus all looked over also.

"Er, I don't know," Remus said.

"Candice Caine," Lily mumbled and set her head down on the table.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"His girlfriend," Lily said and then started to bang her head on the table.

"Oh Lily! I told you he was a dork!" Suffie said sympathetically.

"Lily, maybe you should stop banging your head before you get a bruise," Lindsey said. Lily stopped and sighed.

"Are you still mad at me Suff?" She asked.

"Nah," Suffie said and took a sip of her butterbeer. They watched Thatz lean over and kiss the girl then he stood up and walked toward them, Lily let out a sigh.

"Come on Suffie, let's see if 'Rian is around," Thatz said when he got to the table. Suffie nodded and left with him.

"You guys want to head back?" James said and everyone agreed.

"Where's Lily?" James asked as Lindsey walked down from the girls dormitory and plopped down on the couch next to Sirius. Sirius was watching James and Remus play wizards chess.

"Upstairs, she's still a little upset over Thatz I guess," Lindsey said.

"Game over," James said with a smirk and then walked toward the stairs.

"Sure, just when I'm about to win," Remus exclaimed. James knocked on Lily's door and got no response. He opened the door to see Lily laying on her bed, her face buried in a pillow. James sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"Why are you up here when all the fun is downstairs?" He asked.

"What fun?" She said and sat up.

"Well, I don't know, but we can think of something," He laughed.

"No thanks, I'd rather no,t" Lily sighed. James sat down in front of Lily on her bed.

"Lils..." James started.

"What?" She asked looking down at her bed spread. James put his index finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. He played with a piece of her red hair and looked into her eyes. He pushed her back so she was laying back on the bed and leaned his forehead against hers, one hand still playing with her hair and the other on the side of her head. He moved his hand and wrapped it around her waist while pulling her hair behind her ear. He brushed his lips against hers and watched her close her eyes. He smirked and then kissed her. He heard her let out a little gasp as he brushed his tongue over her lips. He broke away and kissed her neck then the lobe of her ear.

"Why can't you see your to good for him?" He whispered in her ear. He took her hands which were above her head and wrapped them around his neck. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of what to say. He took his hand out of her hair and ran his finger tip over her lips.

"James, stop..." She said and tried to squirm out from underneath him. She couldn't though because he was stronger then her.

"What?" He asked.

"Get off of me," She said. He moved off of her and she stood up. James stood up as well and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I like you so much Lils, Thatz is stupid for not seeing you the way I do," He said.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way," She said plainly. He moved away from her a little, his hand was on her cheek.

"Honestly? Can you really say that to me? Say that you have no feelings for me what so ever?" He asked.

"James, I..." Lily started "I have no feelings for you what so ever," She mumbled softly. James let his hand fall from her cheek and he walked out the door.

James walked into the common room, grabbed his cloak, and walked out ignoring Sirius, Remus, and Lindsey. He walked down the hall and outside. It had begun to rain and then started to pour. He felt someone run into him but caught the person and braced them so they wouldn't fall.

"Oh! James, you scared me what are you doing out in this rain?" It was Suffie, probably coming back from Hogsmede.

"Nothing," He said blankly.

"Aren't you going in? Your soaked already..." Suffie said confused.

"No," he answered. It continued to rain, James could feel the water soak through his cloak and start to get his clothing wet also. Rain dripped down through his hair and over his face.

"You'll catch a cold," Suffie reasoned.

"So will you, go on in," He said.

"Not without you! What's wrong?" Suffie asked. James let out a long sigh and slung an arm over Suffie's shoulders (brotherly/friendly way here people).

"Let's just go on in."

_S'all for now . I really will try to update sooner. And I swear James and Lily will get together! All in due time lol. Please review!_


	20. Just Tell Me

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Thanks everyone! I've had this done for a while but computers being evil, this has still be a quick update though Hope ya'll like it._

_Chapter 20(WaHoo!) - Just Tell Me_

"What's going on with you and Lily," Sirius asked. They were at breakfast and the girls hadn't arrived yet.

"Nothing, why?" James asked.

"You're not acting all...what's the word?" Sirius said.

"Cozy with her?" Remus said.

"Yea," Sirius agreed.

"Flirty?" Remus continued.

"Exactly!" Sirius said. Remus went to speak again but James cut him off.

"Okay Remus, I get the point," James yelled.

"Well then, explain!" Sirius said.

"I, boys," James started and then stood up from the table "Have moved on." He walked out of the great hall.

"That was funny," Sirius said. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? You think he's really over her!" Sirius asked.

"Heh, your right."

"Okay class for the next week were going to study creatures of the moon. Open your text book 'Seasons of Creatures' to page 123." The professor said. "Were starting with Werewolves."

James, Sirius, and Peter saw Remus gulp as they all looked up at him. The professor went over how people become werewolves, how they change, when they change, and they were now talking about why people feared them. Remus was sitting there a ghostly pale color.

"Many were killed violently and werewolves today are still feared and outcasted from society..." The professor started.

"But that's so cruel, it's not their fault if they got bitten," Suffie said. The professor ignored her and continued on. Remus was staring at Suffie 'Is she joking with me?' he thought. James and Sirius were giving him sympathetic looks. Suffie felt him staring at her and looked up at him.

"Remy, are you okay? You look horrible," Suffie said worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Can I ask you something?" Remus said. Suffie nodded to him.

"How come you said that about werewolves," He asked.

"Because that's how I feel of course. Don't you? I mean all that cruelty they get...its horrible," Suffie said.

"You mean you're not afraid of werewolves?" Remus said.

"N..no, there's no reason to be, at least not when there in there human form," She answered. Remus wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to not pay attention to the class.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were walking together to their next class. Remus had told them what Suffie had said.

"Guys, I'm going to tell her. After what she said, I'm sure she'll understand!"

"Moony, my buddy, maybe you shouldn't. I mean if you just come out and say it it's going to be a real shocker for her, at least find a good time to tell her," Sirius reasoned.

"But still I can't keep a secret from her. She keeps getting mad at me when I leave to transform because I tell her every time my mother is sick and she's staring to think I'm lying to her, which I am!" Remus said.

"Still you two haven't been together for a very long time maybe you should wait," James said. Remus shook his head no.

"I'm going to tell her tonight I have to," He said.

"Fine, we support you one-hundred percent," Sirius said and smiled.

Natilda, James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in the common room plotting their next prank and Suffie, Lily, Lindsey, and Jenni were on the couch talking when Remus walked in.

"Suffie can we talk? Up in my room?" Remus asked. Suffie nodded and followed him up to the boy's dorm. Remus looked back to see James and Sirius looking at him. He shrugged and kept walking. They got to his dorm and luckily no one was there. Remus had already put a silencing charm on the room and used his wand to lock the door behind them.

"What do you want to talk about Remus?" She asked.

"Not right now," He said and kissed her quickly. She smiled and then kissed him. He bit her bottom lip lightly until she opened her mouth and their tongues clashed. They both fell back onto his bed. They snogged there for a while. He nibbled her ear lightly and was kissing her neck. Remus broke off the kiss and moved off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have something to tell you," He mumbled. She fixed herself a bit and sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed and played with a piece of her hair.

"Its about where I really go when I tell you my mother is sick," He said.

"You lied?" She asked pulling away a bit.

"Don't act so surprised, I know you already knew I was lying," He smirked, she just smiled lightly but it faded.

"I've been at the shrieking shack at Hogsmede," He explained.

"What, why? Isn't it haunted?" She asked.

"No, it's not haunted. I go there because, well because..." He started stumbling.

"Just tell me, whatever it is it will be fine," She said. He gave a heavy sigh.

"When I was a kid, I got bitten by a werewolf. I am a werewolf, I go there to transform," He said in a whisper. She sat up straighter and looked at him.

"B...but..." She started. She stumbled on her words unable to think of what to say. She flung her arms around him and he landed on his back and she buried her face in his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head. She couldn't bear it any longer, she ran out of the room and back to her own dormitory. She locked her self in and slid down against the door.

Everyone in the common room watched Suffie run to the girl's dormitory. Lily looked toward Sirius and James who were sitting together away from everyone concerned looking. She walked up to them.

"James, Sirius I know you know what is happening now spill," Lily said. "He didn't break up with her did he?"

James shook his head as him and Sirius got up to go upstairs. Lily grabbed James wrist.

"James...tell me, you have to," She said softly. He just shook his head again and they walked upstairs. Before they went out of view, James gave her a look and jerked his head ad if telling her to follow. Lily looked around. Natilda was no where to be found and Lindsey and Jenni were busy talking about something and giggling. They hadn't seen what was going on. Lily stood up and walked towards the boy's dormitory. She watched them go in and shut the door, but before it closed completely a foot, that she recognized as James stopped it. 'So he wants me to eavesdrop?' She thought. She listened through the crack in the door.

"You told Suffie?" She heard James say.

"Yea," Remus said quietly.

"What did she say?" Sirius asked.

"Well we were snogging and I stopped and I told her. She hugged me but then ran out of the room," Remus explained.

"Kind of an inappropriate time don't you think?" James said.

"Yeah, its like you making out and then all of a sudden your like 'I'm a werewolf', I mean what did you expect her to do?" Sirius said. Lily's eyes went wide and she fell against the door and into the room. She hurried to her feet.

"L...Lily?" Remus yelled.

"Gods, I'm sorry, oh gods I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I didn't think you guys were going to say something that personal. I swear I won't tell anyone!" Lily stumbled. Remus ran his hands through his hair, he was looking horrible.

"I'm going to bed," He mumbled and went to take a shower first.

"What! That's the second time I've let someone know by accident, I must be jinxed or something," Sirius muttered.

Suffie tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep. She felt horrible. She needed to go talk to Remus. Everyone in her dorm was asleep. She got up and walked to the boy's dorms. She pulled back the curtains to a bed and saw Sirius asleep 'opps, wrong bed' She thought. She turned around 'crap, which bed, I forgot.'

"Third from the left" She heard Sirius whisper and then yawn.

"Thank you," She whispered back and shut the curtains around his bed. She counted out three from the left and opened the curtains to see Remus. She climbed in his bed, shutting the curtains behind her. She got under the covers.

"Remy," She said shaking Remus a bit. He mumbled something incoherent. "Remy," She said a bit louder. He opened his eyes.

"Suffie? What are you doing here?"

"I...I'm sorry I just left like that before. I don't care if you're a werewolf. Really I don't," Suffie said snuggling closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Night," He whispered.

"Night...wait," Suffie said.

"Huh?"

"Moony...moony your nickname" She said.

"W...what about it," He stumbled.

"They call you Moony because you're a werewolf, they call the others Prongs, Padfoot, and..." She started.

"Wormtail," He finished for her.

"Yeah, how come?" She asked.

"We should go to sleep, just drop it, okay?"

"Please tell me, I'll figure it out anyway."

"Well then you'll have to figure it out on your own," He said.

"How come you have to keep it such a secret?"

"Because that's what it is, a secret!"

"Bigger than you being a..."

"Maybe," He shouted back. The received several yells to shut up. Suffie turned away from him and Remus sighed.

"Fine don't talk to me, I'm going to sleep. Either you sleep in here or leave," He said and closed his eyes.

"You're being a stupid git!" She yelled at him but he ignored her.

"Oi, Remus," James yelled.

"What?" Remus snapped.

"I am tired," James continued.

"And?" Remus said.

"And trying to sleep," James said.

"Then sleep!" He yelled.

"That's the thing Remus. It's very hard to do with you two bickering!" He said grumpily and obviously very tired. " Either tell her what the names mean or I will personally drag BOTH of you out of this dorm!"

"Fine but I'm warning you, your tired and delirious. So if you really didn't want her to know, but I tell her, don't go getting..." Remus started.

"SHUT UP AND TELL HER!" James, Sirius, and Peter all yelled together. Suffie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I win, now just tell me!" She said.

"They're animagi. James is a Stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. They help me when I transform..." Remus explained.

"Awesome," Suffie said with her eyes closed like she was asleep.

"Hey," He laughed "Not funny." She opened one eye and stuck her tongue out.

"Good night," She said and then really fell asleep.

"Night," he said taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo before falling asleep.

James sat up and yawned, he was a little early so no one else was awake yet. He got dressed into a black button down, long sleeved shirt and loose jeans and walked downstairs. It was Saturday, he walked over to the common room window and watched snow fall to the ground. A large grin formed on his face as he watched it fall, there was already a few inches on the ground. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. It was Lily, she had on a long green knitted, turtle neck sweater and a khaki skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees.

"It snowed out," He said.

"Yea...do you want to get some breakfast with me?" Lily asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry," He said.

"Go to the library?" She asked.

"Na, I kind of want to stay here," James answered.

"Wizards chess?" She asked.

"No thanks," He said shoving his hands in his pockets and watching the snowfall.

"Okay...bye," Lily said softly, she grabbed her cloak and walked out. She wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek and walked down the corridors aimlessly. She finally turned outside and put on her cloak. She wrapped her Gryffindor colored scarf around her neck and put on her gloves that had been in her pockets. She sat down on a bench and watched the snowflakes fall and land on her, then disappearing as they melted.

"You don't seem to be having much fun," Sirius said sitting down next to her.

"How'd you know I was out here?" Lily asked.

"I woke up and then caught James watching you from the window," He explained. Lily turned to look at the window, no one was there.

"He left though," Sirius continued.

"He doesn't like me anymore, does he?" Lily said kicking some snow on the ground.

"He doesn't know what he likes anymore. You did toy with him quite a bit Lily-kinns," Sirius said.

"I didn't toy with him!" Lily yelled. Sirius held his hands up in defeat.

"Well, I didn't. I just didn't know what I wanted," She said.

"Hmmm...So before he liked you but you didn't really like him and now you like him but he doesn't really like you. Wow you to aren't even together yet and your having relationship problems," Sirius teased.

"Thanks for the help," Lily said sarcastically.

"No problem," He said. Lily sighed.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to do is get him back. It'll be easy for you, really," He said.

"Thanks Sirius," Lily said.

"Really, no problem. Let's get some grub! Lindsey, Suffie, and Remus should be up any time now," He said and they stood up and started walking back.

"There's something going on with you and Lindsey isn't there," Lily said with a smile.

"Save that thought for our next talk, okay?" He laughed.

(_Later; like after lunch)_

Lily, Suffie, and Lindsey were walking around in the snow watching everyone running around on the grounds. There were some first years making snow angels and building snow forts and some older kids engaged in a large snowball fight. People were also ice-skating around on the lake.

".So I told him to bugger off," Suffie said.

"What a prat!" Lindsey said. Lily stayed silent as she walked, looking down at the snow.

"She's not even listening to me is she," Suffie laughed.

"Nope, I know who she's probably thinking of though," Lindsey said.

"James," Suffie and Lindsey said in unison.

"Huh?" Lily said raising her head. Lindsey and Suffie both laughed.

"Oh Jamsie!" Suffie said in mock voice as she pretended to swoon.

"I so do not act like that!" Lily laughed and grabbed some snow as started to throw it at Suffie. Suffie laughed and ran off Lily close behind her. Lindsey stopped and watched them run off. She kicked some snow with her boot but them stopped when she felt something hit the back of her head. It was a snowball and it dripped down the back of her neck. She turned around only to get smacked in the face by another. She yelped and wiped it quickly off. Sirius was standing there with a lopsided grin, another snowball in hand.

"Sirius Black! Don't you dare!" Lindsey said her fists clenched.

"Or what?" He smirked and threw the snowball a little bit up in the air and caught it. Lindsey pulled out her wand, flicked it, and muttered a spell. A big pile of snow flew up from behind Sirius and floated over his head. He looked up and ducked a bit as the pile of snow fell on him. Lindsey laughed as his head popped up from the top.

"Come on, I can't move get me out of here!" Sirius said struggling. Lindsey doubled over laughing, until she heard someone call her and looked up. James and Remus were coming over.

"Oh, hey you two!" Lindsey said.

"Hey, have you seen Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Right here, you git!" Sirius said. James and Remus blinked a bit and started looking around them, but saw nothing.

"Where is the stupid prat?" James said to Lindsey, he swirled around a bit hitting Sirius in the head with his cloak each time he did. Sirius twitched with anger and then bit James's leg through his pants, which was next to his head. James yelped and grabbed his leg.

"Oi, what are you doing there Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Will someone just get me out!" He yelled.

"Well if you continue acting like that, no", James said and him and Remus walked away laughing.

"Lindsey?" Sirius pouted. Lindsey laughed and with another spell, flicked her wand and the snow flew off of him. He laughed and tackled her to the ground. He leaned down to kiss her quickly. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Your freezing!" She said.

"Just a little," He laughed "Care to join me in a cup of hot cocoa by the fire?" He asked holding out his arm.

"I'd be delighted," Lindsey said and took his arm as they started to walk toward the castle.

_I hope this is any good, I really tried hard to get this out ASAP cause I know I've been taking so long on updates, and then my computer died, and yea...please review!_


	21. Leaving So Soon?

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Okay, I forgot to say last time that chapter 20 took place like a few weeks after chapter 19, but still before Christmas break and all that, and this chapter is later after chapter 20. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter._

_Chapter 21- Leaving So Soon_

Lily, Lindsey, and Suffie were all sitting around in the marauders dorm with them. They were all just hanging out and talking, they were in the marauders dorm so there would be no one to bother them.

Lily was gazing at James who was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall reading a quidditch book. He looked up at her, feeling her staring at him, and raised an eyebrow. Lily blushed crimson and looked away quickly.

Suffie and Remus were sharing a chair by the desk, Remus poking her in the side as she giggled and swatted at his hand.

Lindsey was laying on the floor, reading a 'Teen Witch' magazine. Sirius was sitting beside her playing with a strand off her hair.

"Sirius you such a flirt, just go out with her," Suffie said. Sirius smirked and stopped, he took his wand out and started shooting sparks and fireworks from the end, flicking and twirling it boredly.

"So what's everyone doing for winter break?" Lindsey asked while flipping through some pages in her magazine on the floor.

"My parents want me home," Remus said.

"Same," Sirius answered.

"I'm staying here. My parents are going to stay with all my relatives and I had to beg them not to make me go," Lily said "My relatives are all totally crazy, spending Christmas with them would be a bloody horror."

"I'm staying here, too. My parents are to busy to celebrate the holiday really anyway, they're really busy at the Ministry." James said.

"I have to go home," Suffie mumbled.

"What about you?" Lily asked Lindsey.

"Er, I'm staying with Sirius...my parents wanted to take a vacation for winter break but I really didn't want to go, so I was going to stay here but then Sirius invited me, so I figured, why not," Lindsey said and smiled.

"Guess we're all going separate ways for the holidays, huh?" Suffie said.

"Yea, guess so..." Remus said. There was silence for a while, no one seemed to happy.

"Why are we all acting so glum?" Sirius said ,"Its not for long, we'll see each other soon."

"Who would have thought we would all actually be friends one day," Suffie laughed and smiled.

_That's it for now! Ha, you people really think I'm that mean don't you? This chapter is extremely short I know, but its only because I'm separating everyone's winter break into chapters. Sounds weird but it'll all work out. Hmmm... should I be mean and not post the next full chapter I have till tomorrow? Lol, kidding, I better get a lot of reviews though because this is technically two chapters hehe. Okay...its 8:15 pm right now where I am, so I'll have the next chapter out in an hour or so cause I have to finish it up, enjoy this little chap. for the moment..._


	22. Do I Have to go Home?

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_To marauder-luver-forever- lol glad you like the story and I could think of some good fics for you but I don't know what kind you like lol. You could email me at or AIM me at Tigerlily2032 if you want to talk or something I don't mind._

_Here the next chappie everyone! This is part of Suffie's winter break. I hope it's good!_

_Chapter 22- Do I have to go home?_

Suffie leaned her head against the window while looking out at the trees passing by quickly. She sighed and turned to Remus.

"We're almost there," He said to her. They were alone in the compartment, Lindsey and Sirius had dismissed themselves, not saying were they were going.

"Great," Suffie said sarcastically.

"Don't go, come stay with me!" Remus said.

"I can't..." Suffie said. The train came to a stop as they finally arrived.

"Fine but owl me a lot, and take care, okay?" Remus said.

"Of course," Suffie laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips. They said goodbye as Remus left with his parents. Suffie walked around till she finally found Thatz.

"How are we getting home?" She asked him.

"Dad said he'd pick us up, we both know that would never happen, so we can take a cab. I have some muggle money around here somewhere," Thatz said as he rummaged through his pockets.

They finally got a cab and gave the driver instructions to their house.

"Do we have to go home," Suffie whined.

"Yes, its not for long though," Thatz said and smiled. "Besides me and Orion got you presents, but maybe you don't want them..." He teased. Suffie smiled but it faded as they came up to their house. Suffie stepped out of the cab and walked up to the house. Thatz paid the driver and followed her.

Suffie stomped into the house, Thatz walked grimly behind her. She passed the living room shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the sight of her father drinking and watching television.

"Thanks for picking us up from the train station," She said angrily.

"Vacuum the house Suffie, it really needs it," She heard him mumble, and then she heard the click of the opening of another beer can. She walked into the living room, kicking a beer can across the room and stepping on another one.

"Do it yourself, it's -your- mess," She said.

"I don't want to hear it. Start cleaning, now," He said, raising his voice, eyes never leaving the television screen. Suffie ignored him and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She ignored the yells of not to slam the door coming from downstairs. Her door opened and Thatz stepped in.

"Thatz just go, okay?" She said shoving him out of her room and locking the door. Her house was small and slightly broken down. The outside was a mess but was yellow with white stutters. There was a downstairs and upstairs, all the floors wooden, cracked, and worn. None of the walls were painted, they were all white.

Suffie had the smallest bedroom, Thatz and Orion had shared one before he left. She had turquoise bed sheets and there were still some stuffed animals left on her bed from when she was younger.

She threw her black shoulder pack on her bed, she had only packed a small bag not wanting to stay long. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. It was a song by Res called 'They Say Vision". Suffie collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the dull ceiling. (AN: yeah, I know the song doesn't fit with the time period but...er...it's a good song? It's not really my type of music but I still liked the song Lol)

'I wanna try that pill that people take

Make you believe all the things that people say

Sick of shuckin' 'round with a screwed up face

With my heels dug in trying to leave a trace

Now come on put me down somehow

How you lose your faith

Just take my hand and lead me where you wanna'

She heard shouting down stairs. 'Probably him and Thatz,' she thought and buried her face into a pillow to drown out the noise.

'Pay no more mind to what you think you've seen

It's as they do only

Say what they say

'Cause there's only one way

They-Say Vision

It takes you back to just where you want

Like when you ain't know no way,' the music on the radio continued.

She heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs along with ones she recognized as her brothers. The fighting could still be heard over her music. She sat up hugging the pillow. 'Why can't he leave us alone and go back to watching T.v.,' She thought.

'Industry's down think I've died and I've flown away

So so long to them thieves who came and took all the things to say

I play the joker sometimes but then those moments slide back my way

'Cause for real I'd give my soul away

Give it all away

So take my hand and lead me where you wanna,'

"Turn that blasted radio off!" She heard her father yell as he jingled the door handle. She had locked it though so it wouldn't open.

"Sod off!" She shouted back throwing the pillow at the door. She screamed quickly as her father put all his weight against the old door and it collapsed open. She jumped to her feet as he went over and knocked the radio off her stand, it fell to the ground and the music stopped. She yelped as he pushed her and she fell to the floor in the corner. She hit the wall hard. Thatz went over to stop him but got shoved away. They watched as their father took a gun from his pocket. Suffie's eyes went wide, so did Thatz. He cocked the gun back but Thatz tackled him. Suffie screamed as they tumbled on the floor. There was one gun shot, then two. Her lower lip trembled as she started to cry. Thatz sat up on his knees the gun in his hand. He looked at the gun and neither moved. He threw the gun across the room and flinched. The gun hit a mirror which shattered and he grabbed his shoulder which was now bleeding. Suffie pushed herself off the ground using the wall as support. She clutched her right arm which had began to hurt.

"Is he..." Suffie stuttered. The radio turned on and began to play though it was staticy.

'I know where they all go find someplace

Where they don't mind loafing about the waste

They-Say Vision takes you back to where no conscience

Free from how you really see

And if you think that you know

Take the back road

They got you where they want

They got you,'

They both looked at it and then at each other. Thatz looked away from her and got up. He started to walk downstairs. "W...what are you doing?" She said and stumbled after him.

"Contacting the ministry," He said in a gruff voice.

Some workers from the ministry had taken Thatz to St. Mungos, he had gotten shot in the shoulder. It had really only grazed his shoulder though but it still needed to be taken care of. Suffie was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with other ministry worker. She had explained everything.

"Thatz isn't in trouble, right? He was only protecting me and himself..." Suffie rambled nervously.

"No, calm down. The only problem for you two is where your going to stay. Do you have any relatives?" The worker asked.

"No, no one. Is Thatz going to be okay?" She said.

"He'll be fine. If there's no one then you'll have to get foster parents," The worker said.

"What? No way! There's Orion! My other older brother!" Suffie exclaimed. He looked at her a moment.

"I'll look into it," He said and then left. There was a loud bang, sounding like another gun shot. Suffie flinched but Orion appear, it had only been him apparating there. She ran to him and flung her arms around him crying. He calmed her down a bit.

"Can we go see Thatz? He must be so upset" She said.

"Later, I promise," He said. He walked out of the room and started to talk with some people from the ministry.

"Okay, go get your things we're leaving. Get Thatz's also, and hurry up with it," Orion said. Suffie nodded and ran upstairs. They flooed to Diagon Alley and Orion led her to his flat.

"It's not much..." He said as they walked in.

"It's nice, a bit small though," Suffie said. There was a nice little kitchen that split into the living room, and two doors. One to the bed room the other a bathroom.

"You can out your stuff in my room, I'll sleep on the couch tonight," He explained.

"Thanks," Suffie said, "Can we go see Thatz yet?"

"No, not yet. Sorry," Orion said.

"I'm going to go take a nap then," Suffie mumbled and shut herself in Orion's room.

"Er...I guess I'll make some dinner then," He said to himself. Suffie leaned against the window sill watching people busy down in the street below her. She reached out and touched the light snow on the overhang under the window sill. She looked around the room. There was a bed, a small book case, and a desk with an owl in a cage in the corner. It was Orion's owl Rune. It was a large, sleek, black owl, much less ditzy then her own, Twink, who was still at her house. She sat down in the chair at the desk and rummaged through his things to find some parchment and a quill. She quickly scrawled a letter to Remus and sent it with Orion's owl. She walked out of his room. Orion was leaned over the counter poking a dish of funny looking food with the tip of his wand.

"Uh...I'm not a very good cook," he said running a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

"Not so perfect now, huh," Suffie teased. Orion was always the best at school, Head Boy when he was there even.

"Funny," He said sarcastically and rummaged through the fridge. He quickly put together two sandwiches and placed them in bags.

"Why are you putting them in bags?" Suffie asked.

"So we can floo and visit Thatz," Orion smiled.

"Finally!" Suffie said taking a sandwich and pulling Thatz out of the flat to the closest fire place.

After an hour of waiting a medi-witch came out of Thatz room and let Suffie and Orion in.

"He's fine, he wasn't very badly hurt and with a little magic...he can go now," The medi-witch said and smiled. "He has to drink a teaspoon of this twice a day for a few weeks though and make sure he keeps a clean bandage on that shoulder." She gave Orion a blue bottle and walked away. Thatz was sitting up on a bed with a tray of tasty looking food on his lap. Suffie sat on the edge of her bed looking at Thatz food and then her own sloppily made sandwich.

"How come he gets the edible food," Suffie whined.

"Oh no, were staying with him! Well, I guess this is my last meal then," Thatz said glumly. Suffie had begun to eat some of the food off Thatz plate.

"Thanks you two," Orion said "Can we go now?"

"Fine, fine," Thatz said finishing off his plate.

When they got back to Orion's apartment Rune was perched on the counter with a letter. Suffie squealed and took it off the owls leg and opened it. She read through it quickly.

"Would it be a total diss to you two if I went and stayed with Remus?" Suffie said.

"Well, I guess not, there isn't much room here anyway," Orion said. Thatz was already rummaging through the fridge. "You just ate!" Orion said.

"Hey, who here got shot today! Me, therefore I can eat as much as I like!" Thatz said.

"They said it grazed your shoulder, not went through your head Thatz," Orion said.

"Well...it still hurt!" Thatz said with a mouth full of food.

"You guys I feel funny," Suffie said as she sat down on the counter top.

"About what? Leaving us here? It's not that big a deal..." Orion said.

"No, not that, that I don't feel upset or anything, I mean...dad is...is" Suffie said.

"Yeah, well you didn't kill him did you..." Thatz muttered and went sat on the couch. Suffie stayed silent a moment and then walked away into Orion's room to write to Remus.

_Hmmm...I dunno if I liked the length of that one, I wish it was longer...and I thought it skipped to much but it could just be me and I was told it was good so yeah, lol please review. Next chapter will be Sirius and Lindsey and then James and Lily and then back to Suffie and Remus and so on. Hope you all like though it lacked fluffyness lol. Oh and I know that they don't seem upset yet, but its because well it has to sink in first...it'll work out really lol. Arg, I think I'm getting sick, I really don't feel good, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon though..._


	23. Watching Sky

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Sorry for the long update, hope you all like!_

_Chapter 23- Watching Sky_

Lindsey tugged on Sirius's coat and nodded toward the door. He nodded back to her and they walked out of the train compartment leaving Suffie and Remus alone. They found an empty one and sat down in it.

"Finally a whole week," Lindsey said.

"Without hiding that we're going out?" Sirius smirked.

"Yep," Lindsey said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They finally arrived at Kings Cross and stepped off of the train.

"So, where are your parents?" Lindsey asked as she took her bag.

"There," Sirius answered pointing to a tall, slim woman with jet black hair to her elbows. She was wearing a casual dress and standing by a muggle car. Lindsey followed Sirius over.

"This is my mother, Mum this is Lindsey," Sirius said fidgeting a bit. Lindsey giggled at his embarrassment and shook his mothers hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Black," Lindsey said.

"You can just call me Jaycee, dear," She said "Okay you two, into the car now." (AN- remember everyone, this isn't going along with the 5th book , poor Siri doesn't need a bad family life lol.) Sirius and Lindsey got into the back of the car and put there luggage farther back and by their feet.

"Sirius, I have to ask you to do me a favor," Jaycee said as she took a while to figure out the muggle car. "Stupid muggles, why do they use such poor transportation devices?" She mumbled and sped off.

"It depends...I am not cleaning my room if that's," Sirius started.

"No, no it's not that," Jaycee interrupted "though I might add that to your 'to do' list."

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked, a tad impatiently.

"Well, you see it's your aunts birthday, and me and your father wanted to take her out to dinner. Just us adults," Jaycee continued.

"Oh no, what a shame! Lindsey we'll be alone for a few hours.! How will we survive?" Sirius smirked.

"Don't get smart with me Sirius. Anyway, I need you to baby sit your cousin Skyler," Jaycee said, saying the second part very fast.

"What!" Sirius screamed.

"I do a lot for you, all I need is this one favor!" His mother argued.

"How about, no. There is no way or bribe in this world that could convince me to watch that brat. Not for all the galleons in Grigotts," Sirius argued.

"I'll help, how hard could it be?" Lindsey asked.

"Ha, you think that now but you haven't met the little monster!" Sirius said.

"She's not that horrible, maybe if you treated her better..." Jaycee said.

"I treated her just fine, she's the one who is a brat. Besides she's a fire witch! How do you expect me to handle that? You remember the last time," Sirius complained.

"Fire witch?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, they're quite rare. She's a witch but she can control fire. She's in her first year at Beauxbotom's, she's also on her winter break," Jaycee explained.

"I use to go there, though I'm English. Is she French?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, your aunt is dropping her of when we get home and then we're leaving and won't be back till late, I expect you to be on your best behavior Sirius," She said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. They drove through a gate and then pulled up to a large, old looking manor. Sirius helped Lindsey carry her bags inside. He set them down once inside and his aunt walked out of the kitchen with Skyler. His mother ran up and gave her a hug.

"I hope you haven't waited long, Abby," Jaycee said.

"No, we have only been here a moment," She said and Sirius's father walked out.

"We better be going, we have a reservation already," He said.

"Sirius's be good!" Jaycee said with a stern look, as all three adults apparated away.

"Sky this is Lindsey, Lindsey this is Sky," Sirius sighed. Skyler smiled and ran up and hugged Sirius.

"I missed you so much Sirius," Skyler squealed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. No one around to torture!" Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Lindsey said as she glared at him.

"What? It's true! Even ask the little brat!" He said pointing at Sky. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Okay squirt. First of all, I'm in charge. Second, hand it over," Sirius said and put his hand out.

"Whatever do you mean?" Skyler said.

"I mean, the lighter that you have behind your back and while your at it give me the matches in your pocket too," Sirius said. She sighed and put them both in his hand. He stuffed them in his back pocket.

"Next, um...go clean my room!" Sirius ordered. Skyler gave him a 'in your dreams' look.

"Sirius, be nice," Lindsey said and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, Sirius be nice!" Skyler said. She snapped her finger and Sirius screamed.

"You little brat!" He yelled while running around. Skyler had set fire to the matches that were in his back pocket. He grabbed a cup of water and splashed his backside (AN- lmfao haha sorry I think it's funny). The fire went out but there was a hole in the back of his pants, smiley face boxers showing through. Lindsey laughed and leaned against the wall.

"It's not funny! Since when have you been able to light things on fire!" Sirius yelled.

"I don't need fire to manipulate anymore," Skyler smirked "I can make it myself," She said holding out her hand and making a ball of fire in it. Sirius rolled his eyes and emptied his cup of water over her hand so he fire went out.

"Evil little pyro brat," He muttered and walked off.

Lindsey and Sirius were siting on the couch watching television (A.N.- er...lets just say he somehow has a muggle TV).

"Told you she was a little git," Sirius muttered.

"She's not that bad, maybe we should make her some dinner," Lindsey said.

"She can forge for food on her own," He answered as Lindsey glared a little at him. "Fine, fine. Hey monster is it time for your daily feeding!" Sirius called. There was no answer.

"Where did she go?" Sirius sighed "Sky! Come out, as in now!"

"Sky!" Lindsey called "Sirius, its only been a few hours and we already lost her!"

"We didn't lose her," Sirius said and shrugged "She lost herself."

"That was the most stupidest thing I've ever heard," Lindsey said.

"Thanks," Sirius answered and gave her a quick kiss.

"Let's just go find her, okay?" Lindsey laughed. They started going through rooms in the house, Lindsey stopped at one door.

"How about in there?" She asked and pointed at the door.

"No, she wouldn't be in there," Sirius said.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Lindsey asked.

"That's my bedroom," Sirius explained.

"And?" Lindsey said.

"Open the door," Sirius said. Lindsey twisted the door handle but the door wouldn't open.

"A little help here?" She asked. Sirius took the handle and threw his weight against the door. It opened but clothing and junk flew everywhere. The room was full of stuff to about knee high. There was clothing piled everywhere, the bed and desk barely visible. Lindsey opened and closed her mouth a couple times.

"If she went in there, she'd be dead by now," Lindsey teased.

"Very funny, besides it's not that bad," Sirius smirked.

"I think it's got me!" Lindsey yelled and pretended to be sucked in by her leg.

"Come on," Sirius laughed and pulled her away from his room. They walked down the halls and checked a few more rooms. Then they walked into the kitchen to find it a mess.

"What?" Sirius yelled confused. There was food everywhere along with empty containers and bags, the water was even still running. Sirius went over and turned the faucet off. "Told you she was a brat," Sirius mumbled. Lindsey laughed and started to put things away.

"Well? Are you going to give me a hand cleaning up or what?" Lindsey asked.

"But it's her mess!" Sirius whined.

"And you're the babysitter," Lindsey pointed out.

"How can a first year be this much trouble," Sirius said.

"I can only imagine how much trouble you were when you were her age," Lindsey answered "must run in the family."

"Funny," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sirius, we've looked all over were can she be?" Lindsey asked.

"I guess we can check outside," Sirius said. They walked toward the back door, Sirius flicked a switch so lights outside would come on, it was already night. They stepped outside, he had a large back yard and a huge in ground pool, which was covered because it was winter.

"Sky?" Lindsey called out.

"Arg!" Sirius said as someone tackled him to the ground.

"I win!" Someone squealed.

"Sky! We've been looking for you everywhere," Sirius yelled.

"That's the point of hide and seek," Skyler said and smiled.

"So the point of hid and seek is making a horrible bloody mess in my kitchen?" He asked.

"Well, I got hungry!" Sky argued.

"You want to know something?" Sirius said. Skyler nodded. "Our turn to hide!" He shouted and grabbed Lindsey's hand.

"No fair," Sky said but started counting. Sirius pulled Lindsey in the house.

"Where are we going to hide?" Lindsey giggled.

"The one place no one will ever look," Sirius smirked as they came to his room.

"I'm not going in there," Lindsey laughed. Sirius grinned and picked her up and walked over every thing in his room shutting the door behind her. He waded through the clothing and stepped into the closet. He set Lindsey down and shut the closet door.

"There isn't anything in here, why don't you put all your junk in your closet?" Lindsey asked confused, Sirius just shrugged.

"I think we have a long time before she finds us," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah?" Lindsey smiled.

"Yeap," Sirius said and leaned down a little to kiss her.

"Hey Mum, Aunt Abby," Sirius said.

"How was my Skyler?" Abby asked. Sirius bent down and put Sky in a loose headlock then messed up her hair.

"She was great, I just love spending time with my little cousin," Sirius said, sarcastically though Abby didn't realize it. Skyler had eventually found them in the closet kissing and started making fun of them so Sirius had locked her in the bathroom for a half hour, while Lindsey had tried to convince him to let Sky out.

"That's good, come on Sky let's get going home," Abby said taking Sky's hand and walking toward the fire place. Abby gave Sky a hand full of floo powder. Abby flooed away first, Sky smiled and waved.

"Goodbye Sirius, I'll miss you!" She said and then flooed away. Sirius started yelling as he quickly threw his hands to his face.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" Lindsey asked frantically. He looked up her, Sky had used her fire and singed Sirius's eyebrows off. Lindsey opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"That little brat," Sirius muttered. Lindsey laughed and hugged Sirius.

"Let's go see if your mom can re-grow your eyebrows with a spell or something," Lindsey said.

_Okay that's all for now. I swear ill have the next chapter up by the end of the week, remember it will be L/J! Please review!_


	24. Er no title yet

Because Things Change

Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!

Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J.

Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone...

Thanks for all the great and nice reviews everyone! I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 24-

Lily sat on the edge of her bed, looking into a full length mirror at herself. Everyone had left for the holidays and only a few students remained now of them were in her dorm so she had it all to herself. She raked her hands through her red fiery hair. 'How am I going to get James? I've never tried to get a guy to notice me before...' She thought. She opened her trunk, her clothing was nice but plain. Mostly jumpers or plain, solid colored tee-shirts. She went over to Suffie's trunk. Suffie had only brought enough clothes with her only for the entire holiday so there was clothing in her trunk left. She knew Suffie wouldn't mind. She took out a tight, three quarter sleeved black v-neck shirt and glittery, low rise jeans. She slipped them on and put on some white tennis shoes. She went into the bathroom and used her wand to curl her long hair. Then put on some light white eye shadow and lip gloss. She went and looked in the mirror again. She decided she looked good and started to walk down to the common room.

She looked around but he wasn't there. She started to walk up toward the boys dormitory hesitantly. She came to his door. 'What do I do? What do I say?' She thought frantically. She exhaled and the walked into the room only to come face to face with James, who had only a towel wrapped around his waist. Lily yelped and whirled around.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked!" Lily said embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks burning. 

"Calm down Lily, just wait one second," James said. She head the rustle of clothing and then the sound of a zipper, which made her blush harder.

"Okay, you can turn around," James said and she did. He had on a loose pair of black pants and he was buttoning up a maroon collared shirt, he left the top two buttons undone. "You need something?" He asked.

"Er...no, well not really. Do you want to do something?" Lily stuttered.

"No thanks, I'm busy," James said as he messed up his wet hair.

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll be going," Lily said and quickly left the room. She ran down the stairs and out of the common room. She hurriedly walked down the hall till she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Lily apologized.

"It's okay, I'm Riley Thyme," The girl said. She was very petite and had grey blue eyes. Her hair was streaked with colors of brown, black, and a reddish color. (AN- hard to describe but my pic of it in my head looks really cool lol)

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily said.

"Why did you seem so hurried?" Riley asked.

"Nothing really, just guy trouble I guess you could say," Lily mumbled.

"Well then I'm just the girl to help you, come on let's go to the kitchens and you can tell me what happened," Riley said. Lily smiled, at least she had someone to keep her company over the holiday now. They came to a portrait and tickled the pear and it swung open. A house elf greeted them and they both asked for some hot cocoa. They took a seat at a table.

"So, what happened?" Riley asked.

"Well there's this guy..." Lily said.

"Obviously," Riley giggled. The house elf came back and gave them the cocoa. Lily smiled and took a sip.

"Well, he liked me. I guess I was in denial or something because he asked me if I could really say I didn't like him at all and I said I didn't. So I guess he got over me, I was stupid. I don't know why I told him I didn't like him. Now I've been trying to get his attention and he's been totally blowing me off..." Lily said.

"Oh, so basically you need help seducing him," Riley said while taking a sip. Lily blushed and looked down at the table.

"Well, when you put it that way I feel so stupid," Lily said. Riley chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll help you get him to like you again," Riley said.

"Thank you," Lily smiled "So what house and year are you?"

"Er...ImafourthyearSlytherin," Riley said really fast.

"Slytherin?" Lily said.

"Yes, but I'm not like them. I don't know why I'm in Slytherin. We're not all bad I swear, our house name just has a bad reputation," Riley said.

"That's okay, I don't mind," Lily said and smiled, Riley smiled back.

"I vote we go walk around outside and talk about this 'guy'," She said.

"Good idea," Lily agreed.

Lily and Riley had on their cloaks, gloves, and scarves. Lily's scarf gold and red, signature Gryffindor colors, Riley's silver and green. They walked over the light snow talking as they did. Lily suddenly stopped and turned around walking the other way, pulling Riley to do the same.

"What, why did we turn?" Riley asked.

"That's him," Lily mumbled. Riley looked back trying not to be to obvious about it.

"J...James Potter? You like James?" Riley stammered.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"He seems so horrid. He's forever pulling pranks on us Slytherins, him and his friends," Riley said.

:"Yes. He use to do the same to me. It was bloody horrible. If he knew you though, I'm sure he would stop pranking on you at least," Lily said.

"Then let's go see him. Just yesterday he magicked my books to attack me when they open," Riley said pulling on Lily's sleeve.

"I don't know. I don't think we're on talking standards," Lily said blushing lightly as she looked over at him. He was with another boy now and they were both laughing. She watched James nod about something and wave as the boy left. He looked up and his eyes locked with Lily's. Another blush of crimson spread over Lily's cheeks. If she was seeing correctly, he had blushed a bit also. A light snow started to flutter down. Lily quickly spun back around.

"Oh come on now silly, this is your chance. Try to talk to him. You can't get him to like you again if you don't talk! Oi, he's coming over here right now!" Riley whispered.

"Er...Hey Lily," James said. Lily turned around.

"'Ello James," She stuttered, Riley elbowed her. "Oh, this is Riley Thyme."

"We've met. Hi, I'm the girl whose books you charmed to attack her when she opened them," Riley said sarcastically cheerful.

"Sorry, Sirius's idea," James said while kicking some snow with his shoe. "Well, I'll see you both around." He said and walked by in between them. Lily felt him brush her shoulder as he walked by, she felt a tingling sensation as he did. Lily let out a huge sigh.

"You have to be more aggressive," Riley said.

"W...what?" Lily stammered.

"Next time, don't let him get away like that! Make him talk to you!" Riley laughed and pushed some hair out of her face. "you also have to flirt more."

"But how, how do I flirt with him. It's so hard," Lily sighed.

"Like stand or sit closer to him, look into his eyes not the ground, oh and if you get a chance wink or touch his arm or hand," Riley listed.

"I'll try," Lily said softly.

"Don't try, just do it. Let it come naturally. I have the perfect idea!" Riley shouted.

"What?" Lily laughed.

"Okay this is the plan..." Riley said.

Lily took a seat next to James in the Great Hall. She sat very close to him, her hip grazed his.

"Pass the pumpkin juice?" Lily asked.

"S..sure," James stuttered. He reached over and poured some out of the pitcher into her goblet.

"Thank you," Lily said and grinned brightly. She ate quickly and then pushed her plate away. Her leg brushed up against James as she turned toward him.

"I have a huge problem," Lily muttered.

"What is it," James said concerned.

"Follow me," She said and stood up, he did the same and followed her out of the Great Hall. She turned around and put a blindfold over his eyes, trail one finger down his neck as she finished.

"Okay, why did you blindfold me?" He asked.

"It's a secret," She whispered and took his hand. She led him down a few halls, and up a lot of stairs till they finally got to where she was headed. She stepped into the astronomy tower. It was a little chilly outside but it had been charmed so all the snow that had fallen before had not landed on the ground.

"Okay now lay down," Lily instructed. James blushed crimson but did as she had told them. Lily lay next to him on the cold cement flooring. She took hold of his hand and took the blindfold off with her other hand. James eyes snapped open and he looked up, revealing the sky full of stars. It was a very clear night out, no clouds were left in the sky.

"Think you can beat me this time?" She said softly and moved closer to him. She had told Riley about their first kiss, on her roof playing a game with the stars (think back every one lol) and Riley had came up with this idea.

"B..but what was your problem?" James asked.

"Well, you see there's this beautiful sky with twinkling stars, and a great game I know of...but no one to share it with..." Lily said softly. James let out a large sigh, as if debating what to do. Lily bit her lip waiting to hear what he would say.

"I'm sure you can find someone else," He said in a low voice. He stood up and walked back inside. Lily stood up and kicked the wall.

"Arg! Why will nothing work!" Lily yelled, she kicked the wall again "Ow, that hurt!" She said holding one foot and jumping around to balance. She finally pulled herself together and walked back inside. She met up with Riley in the library.

"Well, what happened?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Nothing, he got up and walked away," Lily muttered, Riley's smile faded.

"How, that's impossible!" She said.

"He's over me. How can he just be over me that fast. Does that me I meant nothing to him?" Lily said.

"No, of course not. Don't think that way. I think your feeling the same way he felt when you rejected him!" Riley said.

"I'm so stupid," Lily said as she stood up. Riley looked up at her.

"No your not! Don't worry about it, okay?" She said. Lily nodded and staggered out of the library and up to the Gryffindor common room. James was sitting on the couch a book in his lap but he was staring into the fire. Lily paused and he looked up at her. She ignored him and walked up the stairs to her dorm and fell asleep.

So Lily finally likes James but he's doesn't like her. I am SO evil. He'll start to give in though . Hope everyone likes it, please update! 


	25. Wonderful

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To MissWillTurner, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Hey, sorry for the delay, I was:_

_A.)Busy and_

_B.)Suffering slight writers block._

_Hope ya'll like the chapter. (Stuff in - text - are like dream sequences lol)_

_Chapter 25 - Everything is Wonderful_

Suffie wrote back to Remus saying it was okay if she stayed with him. He said he would come visit her for the day and then they could floo back to his house. He didn't exactly know what was going on, Suffie had only said she was having 'problems' and was with her brother, never how bad they were exactly. Thatz was still sitting on the couch his feet up on the table in front of him. He was watching a small muggle television Orion had found and inhaling a plate of food.

"You better eat that quicker then you already are, it might run away from you," Suffie teased.

"Funny," Thatz said with his mouth full. He sighed while flipping through the channels. He clicked it off, tossing the controller onto the table and stretching out on the couch.

"Need a blanket?" Suffie asked.

"No," He said simply.

"Pillow?" She asked again.

"Listen. I'm fine, your fine, we're all bloody fine. I'll be back later," He said and left. She noticed Orion had left also, a few hours after Thatz had.

"Yeah, everything is just wonderful now," Suffie said to herself. Suffie went into Orion's room and laid on the bed reading a book, like she had been before. A few hours past, she sighed and changed into her pajamas. She turned the light off, while getting under the covers and falling asleep.

Suffie woke up as sunlight from the window beamed over her face. She stretched and rolled over.

"What is -he- doing here?" she heard Thatz say groggily.

"Er...Suffie said it was okay," Remus said. 'Remus?' She thought. She remembered he was coming over today and ran out to see him.

"Remus!" She said and smiled. She ran up and hugged him. Thatz rolled his eyes, muttered a bit and stalked off a bit oddly into the bathroom.

"I made breakfast," Orion said holding up a pan of charred eggs.

"Hey Remus, want to go get breakfast some where else?" Suffie quickly said. Remus nodded and Suffie went into Orion's room to change. She brushed her hair and put on light green jumper with black turtle neck underneath it, and some tight, faded flare jeans. She shrugged as she noticed one of the knees on her jeans was blown out and she slipped on some shoes and put on some light makeup.

"Okay, we'll be back later!" She said as they started to walk out.

"Bring back some edible food!" Orion called out as she began to shut the door behind her.

Suffie poked at her muffin while watching the light snowfall outside of the Leaky Cauldron window.

"So, what's going on?" Remus asked casually.

"Oh, not to much. Can't wait till Christmas, can you?" Suffie said. A waitress came over with some tea for both of them. She set it down on the table with some cups. Suffie finally recognized her as Candice Caine.

"Hello, aren't you going out with my brother, Thatz?" Suffie asked.

"Oh, you must be Suffie. I work here during vacation. I was going out with him, we broke up last night...is he doing alright?" Candice asked.

"He seemed fine, he hadn't even told me you broke up this mourning," Suffie said.

"He didn't take it well, but I meant if he was okay from last night. He got awfully wasted. He just wouldn't stop drinking, I had to get Orion to help me," Candice said upset and then walked away from the table.

"I..is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"No, she must have been mistaken...Let's go walk about Diagon alley," Suffie said and tugged on Remus's arm.

(flashback/change of p.o.v kind of)

Orion watched Thatz snap at Suffie and then storm off. 'Dad must be getting to him' He thought. Orion went and sat down on the couch, watching some television while Suffie had picked up a book. He heard a knock on the door after a few hours. Suffie didn't notice over the noise of the t.v. He got up and opened the door, a girl in the Leaky Cauldron waitress uniform pulled him out into the hall. He shut the door behind him.

"C...can I help you?" Orion asked confused. The blonde girl burst into tears.

"I can't get Thatz to stop, come make him stop," She said.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Orion asked. The girl wiped a tear off with her thumb.

"I'm Candice Caine, Thatz girlfriend. He's at the Leaky Cauldron and he's had so much to bloody drink, and he just won't stop!" She said worriedly. Orion let out a long sigh.

"Okay, I'll go," He said and followed Candice to the Leaky Cauldron. Thatz had his head down on the bar table, he was sitting on a stool and only brought his head up to take a shot of firewhiskey and ask for another.

"Boy, you've had enough," The bartender said wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Fine, then I'll go somewhere else!" Thatz yelled throwing his glass down on the table, it broke in his hand which soon started to bleed where it was cut. The bartender threw his towel at Thatz, and told him to wrap it around his hand. Thatz clumsily obeyed.

"Can't wait till someone comes and get you," He muttered while giving Thatz another shot. Orion walked up to him and grabbed the shot out of Thatz hand, he put it down on the counter and started to tug Thatz off the bar stool. That swatted Orion's hand off him.

"Come on Thatz, time to get going," Orion said.

"No," Thatz answered as if Orion was crazy, and reached for the shot. Orion pulled it away some more.

"Might as well let him have it, most likely it will knock him out he's had so ma..." the bartender started but before he could finish Thatz had snatched the shot glass from Orion.

"I'm perfectly fine..." He slurred then stumbled a bit and fell unconscious on Orion. Orion stumbled to support Thatz weight but finally managed it.

"That's for watching him, and not letting him leave," Orion mumbled and supported Thatz back toward his flat. After a while he finally managed to get all the way back. Orion peeked his head into the room, Suffie was no where in sight. He laid Thatz down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him.

"This is just great..." Orion sighed and then walked into his bedroom. Suffie was asleep, he quietly got his clothing and tiptoed out. He went into the kitchen and started to brew a hangover potion to help Thatz tomorrow morning.

"Okay, how about we make dinner in a little so Orion doesn't ruin it again and then do you want to go stay at your house or here?" Suffie asked as they walked down the cobble stone street. Remus put his arm around her waist.

"I'll owl my parents and we can stay here, I don't think your ready to leave," Remus said.

"And why the bloody not? Everything is fine Remus," Suffie stated. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. They walked into Orion's flat.

"How's Thatz?" Suffie asked.

"Uh, he's feeling a bit under the weather...he's asleep on the couch with a headache, but I'm sure it'll go away, I gave him a potion for it," Orion stuttered.

"Good wouldn't want him sick," Suffie said very loud over the couch. Thatz groaned, but if Candice was right and he had a hangover, Suffie didn't care. "Hey Orion, may I see you a minute in your room?"

"Um sure," He said and gave Thatz the potion. Remus stood by the door awkwardly as Suffie went into he next room.

"So..." Orion said.

"He was drunk?" Suffie squeaked.

"Just a little bit!" Orion said flustered.

"That prat, I'll kill him," Suffie said lunging for the door. Orion held heer back.

"This is my fault. None of us have really talked about this yet...like we should have," Orion said. Suffie grabbed her bag and shoved all her stuff in it.

"No, we don't need to. I'm leaving!" She shouted, while walking out. She slammed the door behind her causing Orion to flinch.

"How can you smile with all those tears in your eyes, Suf?" Orion said to himself.

"Come on Remus, we're leaving," She said and led him out the door.

Suffie and Remus stepped out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. Remus's mother stood there, chopping up vegetables at the counter.

"Oh, Remus. I wasn't expecting you. And this must be Suffie, pleased to meet you dear!" She said and gave them both a hug.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Lupin," Suffie said. Remus's mother was short, Remus taller then her, but still an inch or two above Suffie. She had curly brown hair a little past her shoulders, and honey colored eyes like Remus.

"Remus, why don't you help Suffie to the guest room so she can get settled?" She said. Remus nodded and started to walk away with Suffie. They walked up a stair case and finally came to a door. Remus led Suffie in.

"This is the guest room, my room is right across," He said.

"Thanks," Suffie said, setting her bag down.

"It's snowing out," Remus observed, while looking out the window. "Want to go outside?"

"Sure," Suffie smiled and grabbed Remus hand as they ran downstairs. Suffie giggled as they did.

"If your going out, dress warmly!" Remus's mother said.

"Yes mum," Remus said back. He pulled on some boots, a large jacket, a hat, and some gloves. Then he got Suffie some also and the headed out the door.

"Isn't it great outside?" She said and twirled around laughing. Remus watched her and smiled. Suffie looked at him then snapped him out of his daze by throwing some snow from the ground at him.

"Hey, no fair," Remus complained and grabbed some snow. The started throwing snow at each other till Remus tackled Suffie to the ground. He rolled off her and laid in the snow beside her.

"Will you tell me what wrong yet?" He asked her while playing with a piece of her hair.

"Nothing is wrong I already told you," Suffie said.

"What happened to trusting each other, remember when I told you about what I am and about Sirius and Jame's nicknames?" Remus said.

"Well, this is my problem Remus," Suffie said.

"And being a werewolf isn't my problem?" Remus asked.

"This is different!" Suffie yelled.

"No, it's not," Remus said calmly "It's exactly the same. Is it your dad? Why were you at Orion's? I thought you were staying at your house," Remus said.

"Remus, stop it!" Suffie yelled. She stood up and so did he.

"Why can't you tell me!" Remus argued. She shoved him away from her, but he kept his balance. Suffie turned and ran inside.

Suffie took off her coat and boots. Then walked inside more.

"Oh, hello dear," Remus's mother said. She noticed Suffie's shaken look and figured that her and Remus were fighting, since Remus wasn't with her. She gave Suffie a smile. "Would you like to help me finish with dinner?"

"Sure, Mrs. Lupin," Suffie said and gave a weak smile back as they went into the kitchen. Suffie was helping set the table, when Remus walked in. He took of his jacket and boots and then walked upstairs. She heard someone else walk in a little while after Remus.

"Hello honey," Said the man as he gave Remus's mother a kiss on the cheek. Suffie figured it was Remus's father.

"Hello, how was work dear?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Good, good, Oh who is this now?" He said when he saw Suffie.

"This is Suffie Moon, Remus's girlfriend from Hogwarts," Mrs. Lupin said.

"How did that boy manage to get a girlfriend?" Mr. Lupin joked. "Nice to meet you Suffie," He said and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Suffie said and shook his hand warily. She always had problem with adult males since her father, she knew it was silly though and tried her best not to show it.

"Where is Remus, did he just leave you alone here?" Mr. Lupin laughed.

"He's upstairs, I just wanted to help with dinner," Suffie said.

"Which is ready now. Suffie, dear, do you want to get Remus or shall I?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"I will," Suffie said and started upstairs. She walked into Remus's room, he was on his bed.

"Remus it's dinner," Suffie stated.

"Fine..." Remus said and walked past her down the stairs.

Dinner had turned out good, Remus still wasn't talking to Suffie though. After dinner he went straight to his room. Suffie took a shower and then went to bed.

-"Vacuum the house Suffie, it really needs it" She heard him mumble, and then she heard the click of the opening of another beer can. She walked into the living room, kicking a beer can across the room and stepping on another one.

"Do it yourself, it's -your- mess" She said.-

-"Turn that blasted radio off!" She heard her father yell as he jingled the door handle. She had locked it though so it wouldn't open.

"Sod off!" She shouted back throwing the pillow at the door. She screamed quickly as her father put all his weight against the old door and it collapsed open. She jumped to her feet as he went over and knocked the radio off her stand, it fell to the ground and the music stopped. She yelped as he pushed her and she fell to the floor in the corner. She hit the wall hard. Thatz went over to stop him but got shoved away. They watched as their father took a gun from his pocket. Suffie's eyes went wide, so did Thatz. He cocked the gun back but Thatz tackled him. Suffie screamed as they tumbled on the floor. There was one gun shot, then two. Her lower lip trembled as she started to cry slightly. Thatz sat up on his knees the gun in his hand. He looked at the gun and neither moved. He threw the gun across the room and flinched. The gun hit a mirror which shattered and he grabbed his shoulder which was now bleeding. Suffie pushed herself off the ground using the wall as support. She clutched her right arm which had began to hurt.

"Is he..." Suffie stuttered.-

-"Thatz isn't in trouble, right? He was only protecting me and himself..." Suffie rambled nervously.

"No, calm down. The only problem for you two is where your going to stay. Do you have any relatives?" The worker asked.

"No, no one. Is Thatz going to be okay?" She said.

"He'll be fine. If there's no one then you'll have to get foster parents" The worker said.-

Suffie woke up in a cold sweat as she started to dream of the times her father had hit her and hurt her. She crept out of bed and softly walked out and toward Remus's room. She peeked in from the door. He was laying in his bed but staring at the ceiling, obviously awake. Suffie walked in shutting the door behind her and climbed into his bed, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Remus let out a sigh.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Thatz and my dad. And he's gone, and we're with Orion. Thatz getting drunk because what he did to dad, and I can't stop dreaming and...and...things are changing..." She said all in one breath her eyelids fluttered shut and she quickly fell into a deep sleep. Remus yawned and then closed his eyes.

"Everything will be wonderful someday, you'll see," Remus mumbled as he fell asleep.

_Definitely inspired by the song Wonderful by Everclear. You can find lyrics from the song every once and a while in the story . I hope you all liked this chapter...I don't know if I do, but things are always different from the readers POV . Please review!_


	26. Christmas?

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To MissSiriusBlack1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Chapter 26-christmas?_

"Hey, Linds, wake up," Sirius said poking Lindsey in the shoulder. Lindsey yawned and opened her eyes.

"Oh! I didn't know you were there," She said startled as she sat up.

"Yeah, it's close to noon so I thought I should wake you up," Sirius answered.

"Really? Sorry, I don't usually sleep in this late," Lindsey laughed.

"It's okay, I only woke up about a half hour ago," He said with a smirk. Lindsey stood up and started to shove him out of the room.

"Now out, I have to change," She laughed and shut the door in his face.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen," He said and walked away. Lindsey put on a red tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt on underneath it and a jean skirt, then started downstairs.

"Moooorniinggg!" She said cheerfully.

"Well you seem happy today," Sirius said. Lindsey smiled in response and sat down to eat breakfast with him. She was close to finished when Sirius's mother rushed in and quickly began to tidy up the kitchen with her wand.

"Sirius, Lindsey I have to go run errands today for the Ministry and get ready for the Christmas Party tomorrow. So I'm leaving you two in charge of getting the Christmas tree and decorations set up," She said.

"Me? You actually trust me to do that?" Sirius said with a mouth full of food.

"Normally no, but since Lindsey is here I figured I'd give you the benefit of the doubt because I really need help if everything is going to be ready by the time of the party. It's almost Christmas eve!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm..I guess so, huh," Sirius reasoned, "Fine, we'll help."

"Good I'll be back later, be good," Sirius's mother said and then she left. Sirius yawned, rocking in his chair.

"All the Christmas decorations and tree are upstairs in the attic, guess we can go get them," Sirius said and stood up.

"Okay," Lindsey said and followed him. They went upstairs and came to the end of a hallway. Sirius poked a portrait at the end on the wall and a door appeared on the ceiling he reached up and pulled it down till some stairs came out. He walked up them and signaled Lindsey to follow him. The attic stretched the length of the house and was full of odds and ends. Magical and non-magical items, most packed away in boxes. Sirius looked around a bit reading some of the labels on the boxes before finally he found what he was looking for. He opened one of the boxes in the corner and peered into it before fully opening the box. He smiled at his success in finding the boxes so fast and took out an ornament, holding it in front of Lindsey's face she noticed inside the clear bulb were small glowing balls floating around in it. She smiled and looked up at him.

"So Christmas...that's with Father Christmas and plum pudding and stuff, right?" She asked. Sirius looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean? You don't know?" He asked confused.

"No, I'm Jewish," Lindsey explained.

"So you don't know much about Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Probably as much as you know about Hanukkah, I guess," She answered.

"Well then I'll have to find out more. Here help me with these boxes," Sirius said and passed her one. They made their trips up and down, bring the boxes one by one into the large living room.

"What now?" Lindsey after the brought down everything they needed from the attic.

"We, get to go pick out a tree," Sirius smirked.

"How would we get it back here?" Lindsey asked.

"Not getting a tree the muggle way," Sirius said, gesturing toward the fire place.

"Sounds good," Lindsey said. They both went and got on their jackets and scarves, slipped on their shoes and the flooed to Diagon Alley.Lindsey brushed herself off as she walked out of the fireplace, coughing a little. Sirius then appeared and brushed himself off also. They walked out into the street to see all the store fronts decorated with holly and such, magical floating Christmas lights outlining the doors and windows. Snow lightly rested everywhere as people crowded and moved down the street, store to store, most doing last minute Christmas shopping and such. They made their way down the street through the crowd to the end of Diagon Alley where before it turned into a forest the field in front was used to sell Christmas trees. The trees were separated into sections because they were all spelled to do different things. Some turned different colors and some even sang carols. Sirius had taken Lindsey's hand as they walked down the isles off trees.

"What kind do you think we should get?" He asked her.

"Hmmmâ€I'm not sure," Lindsey said as she stared at all the different trees. The tips of the pine needles on a nearby tree faded from red to gold and then to purple, while another next to it was glowing slightly.

"What do you think?" She asked him. He looked around as they walked scanning each tree.

"I got it, the perfect tree," Sirius said.

"Where, which one?" Lindsey asked looking around herself. He covered her eyes from behind her and led her a little ways forward.

"This one," he laughed and let her see. It was a simple tree, that was a deep forest green color, and it spun in slow circles on its own.

"Nice," Lindsey said and smiled, "Simple and pretty." An older wizard who seemed to work there came up to him.

"Can I help you two?" He asked them.

"Yes, we'll take this tree," Sirius said.

"Okay, that'll be 12 Galleon," The wizard said taking out his wand. He tapped the tree and said a spell which made it stop spinning and shrink to fit in the palm of a hand. He exchanged it with Sirius for the money. "Just set it down where you want it and it'll expand back to normal size. No refunds, thanks for the purchase."

"Your welcome," Lindsey said as her and Sirius began to leave. Not bothering to stop anywhere they flooed back to Sirius's house. Lindsey set off into the kitchen to make them both some hot chocolate, while Sirius went into the living room and set the small tree down in front of the large picture window. It instantly grew larger, throwing Sirius off balance so that he almost fell backward. The tree was tall, but it didn't matter because the living room was large and had a high ceiling. Lindsey walked in after Sirius rearranged the furniture a bit and passed him a mug of hot cocoa, marshmallows piled over the brim.

"Extra marshmallows," He smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," She laughed. They soon started decorating the tree, starting with the middle section. Now they were sitting on the floor, kneeling up occasionally to reach, decorating the lower half. Lindsey held a Christmas bulb up watching it turn colors before hanging it on a branch.

" So what's with the candle holder thing?" Sirius asked and hung ornament.

"It's called a menorah," She smiled.

"It's got eight candles on it right? Like having eight days of Christmas" Sirius said, pushing the now empty box away from him and pulling up another.

"Yeah, there are eight candles. You see they're lit one at a time each night, left to right, using the candle in the middle and two blessings are said," Lindsey explained.

"Sooâ€what about presents?" He smirked.

"We get one present for each night of Hanukkah" She laughed as she stood up, finished with the bottom. Sirius stood up also.

"I'll get two chairs to stand on so we can decorate the top section," Sirius said. They continued to do so, Sirius helping Lindsey to get the star on top of the tree. Lindsey looked over noticed another large box left over.

"What about the things in there?" She asked.

"Those are just decorations for around the house, we can leave those for my mum, I'm sure she'll want to do something when she gets back," Sirius said.

"Well what do you propose we do till then?" Lindsey smiled.

"I think we can think of something," Sirius smirked pulling her backward onto the couch with him. Lindsey giggled as Sirius gave her a quick kiss and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Ugh, not in front of children Sirius!" a voice snickered. Sirius groaned, and looked up.

"Not you again, you were –just- here!" He said annoyed.

"You're mean," Sky said while pouting, and crossing her arms.

"Sirius! It looks great, I knew I could trust you two," Sirius's mother said grinning as she quickly hugged Sirius who protested slightly. "Hmmâ€you to up for helping me still?"

"Of course," Lindsey said politely.

"I didn't get to get everything on my shopping list because I was so busy with Ministry work and getting the caterers for tomorrow, do you mind getting the rest? If you do I can go get the rest and you two can watch Sky." Sirius snatched the list out of his mother's hand, along with the pouch of money she had also been holding.

"My card to the account is in there too, you'll need it to pay for some of the things on the list!" His mother yelled to him as they left.

"Sure, sure. See ya!" he said, taking Lindsey's hand and heading towards the fire place, Lindsey grabbing their coats quickly with her free hand as he did.

Sirius looked over the list while Lindsey wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"So, what's first to do?" She asked, brushing off her coat because it was slightly dirty from landing in the fireplace.

"Ugh, Mum wants us to get a broom for Sky, it'll be her first one," Sirius said rolling his eyes, "we can get that later though."

"Okay," Lindsey said looking up at him. He laughed and wiped a bit of soot off her cheek. "Eh? Oh, thanks you."

"No problem," He started walking down the street still reading over the list, Lindsey at his side reading a bit over his shoulder.

"Well I guess we can go to the sweet shop first, she said she placed an order there and it should be all packaged up and ready for us, we just need to pay," He explained.

"Okay," Lindsey said but was cut off to the sound of a loud crashing to the right of them down an alley.

"What was that," Sirius said, peering down the dark passage. There was a metal garbage can that was knocked over on the ground; contents spilled everywhere and a man kicking a unrecognizable hunk of metal on the ground.

"Stupid, old piece of junk," He said kicking it again. Sirius squinted harder trying to see what the object was.

"Hey, I think it's a motorcycle!" Sirius said to Lindsey. He took her hand and started toward the alley.

"Woah, wait, Sirius what are you" Lindsey started to protest but was cut off by Sirius's shout.

"Excuse me! Sir," He said as they started down the alley toward the man. When they got closer they could see he was tall and lanky, and somewhat old.

"Yeah kid?" The man said only looking up from the motorcycle on the ground for a moment to see who was there.

"Well, you look like you don't want that old motorcycle anymore, maybe I could help you get rid of it," Sirius said, his usual smirk now plastered on his face.

"What are you getting at, huh?" The man asked.

"I could take that old, beat up, junky motorcycle off your hands, for say, free?" Sirius suggested. The man looked at it then back at Sirius, then to the ground again.

"Forty five Galleon," He said, not being foolish enough to freely give it away, even if in horrible, unusable condition.

"Arg," Sirius searched his pockets, "I only have thirty Galleon of my own and I can't use my mother's money"

"Tell you what, I'll be around, you get twenty five more Galleon to me by the end of the week and it's yours. Can't promise you no one else won't buy it though," The man said.

"Fine," Sirius sighed, "Where can I find you?"

"Oh, I'll be around the pub," He answered.

"Okay. Come on Lindsey, we have to get to the sweet shop," Sirius said, Lindsey nodded and followed. The store was right next to where they had been and was packed full of people. Lindsey watched Sirius go in but didn't herself, but instead searched her pockets. She started to walk back toward the alleyway when she overheard the man from before talking to himself.

"â€stupid kid, ruddy old thing isn't even worth a few sickles," He said. She heard a clang and guessed he had kicked it again.

"Then you won't mind selling it to me for" Lindsey started and looked down at the money in her hand, "fifteen Galleon, Twenty if you do me a favor." The man looked at the bike once again, sighed and then held out his hand.

"Fine, but what's this favor you need," He asked. Lindsey dropped the money in his hand, and began to explain.

"Well see, the other boy who was with me was my boyfriend. I want to get him this as a Christmas present, so if he comes back can you tell him you sold it?" She asked.

"Is that all?" The man asked.

"Well, I have a little problem getting it transportedâ€." She started.

"No problem," He said as he pulled out his wand from his cloak. He muttered a spell and it shrunk to the size of a small toy.

"Thank you!" Lindsey said taking it. The man nodded and walked away down the alley. Lindsey smiled, slipping it into her pocket as she hurried to get back into the store. She pushed through the crowd and finally found Sirius by the cash register.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, I got lost in the crowd," She lied.

"It's okay," He said with a smile, "Can you grab that other bag?"

"Sure," She said and grabbed the handle on the bag. Sirius handed the man at the register the money and they left, though not easily through all the people.

"I can't wait to get the rest of the money for that bike!" Sirius said.

"Why do you want it so bad, it probably doesn't even work," Lindsey asked curiously.

"Wellâ€I can fix it up! It'll probably cost a couple hundred Galleon, but I can work on it a little at a time so it won't cost a lot all at once," Sirius said, slinging a free arm over her shoulders.

"Okay, we got all the presents for the relatives and everything else on the list. How about me and you get some dinner," Sirius said.

"Sounds great, but I don't have any money left..." Lindsey said.

"It's okay, Mum won't mind me using her card for this, since we did her errands and missed dinner at the house," He explained.

"Okay, thanks," Lindsey smiled. They walked into the restaurant and a waiter came and seated them.

"So, what are you getting?" Sirius asked, looking over his menu at her.

"Chicken Fettuccini, you?" She asked and placed her menu down.

"Teriyaki Chicken I guess," He answered. They both placed their orders with the waitress and got something to drink before they started talking.

"I still need to get some money out of my account so I can get everyone presents," Lindsey said.

"Me too, though I already have your present," He answered.

"Ohh, what'd you get me," Lindsey laughed.

"Not telling, unless you tell me what you got me," He said with a smirk.

"No way," She said as they're food finally came and was placed in front of them.

"I wonder how James and Lily are going, think they're getting along?" Sirius asked and then took a bite of his chicken.

"Who knows with them two, we should probably owl them soon," Lindsey suggested. They soon finished eating and Lindsey excused herself to go to the restroom, while Sirius pulled over a waitress to order some dessert. Lindsey soon came back and sat down while waiters and waitresses surrounded the table. One stepped forward and put a piece of chocolate cake in front of both Sirius and her, only hers had a candle.

"What's going," She started but was cut off by a waiter.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted.

"But it's not my" She said but once again was cut off by the same waiter.

"1..2..3!" He said as all the waiters and waitresses then proceeded to sing 'happy birthday'. They soon finished the song and all walked away, leaving Sirius laughing and Lindsey embarrassed with her hands over her face.

"You are such a loser," Lindsey said kiddingly and began to laugh also.

"Yea well, your dating a loser then," He grinned, "What should we do after this?"

"Go back to your house?" Lindsey said.

"Yeah, I guess, we'll have to figure out something to do afterward though,"

"MOM!" Sirius shouted when they got back. 

"Shhh!" She hushed him, "Sky is asleep."

"Here's everything you wanted, and we stopped for dinner also," Sirius explained.

"Thanks so much you two, I'm going to go to bed also now, don't stay up to late," She said and headed upstairs.

"What do you want to do now?" Lindsey asked.

"How does hot cocoa and board games sound?" He said.

"Sure," She answered.

"One problem," Sirius said, putting and arm around Lindsey as they began to walk toward his room.

"What?" She asked.

"They are all in here somewhere," He said and opened the door to his room.

"I'm not going in there," Lindsey laughed, pointing toward the horrible mess, "not again."

"Fine, you can stand there while I clean it," He said and walked into the room. He picked up a handful of clothing and shoved it into the closet.

"Define what you think cleaning is to me, Sirius," Lindsey said skeptically. He swept off another armful of clothing to reveal the desk. Lindsey walked over, removing some dirty laundry and paper from the chair and sat at the desk.

"While you 'clean' I guess I'll write a letter to Lily and to Suffie," She said and started to rummage through the desk drawers. She finally found few pieces of parchment with a magazine hidden within it. She pulled it out to reveal a scantily clad witch next to the newest broom on the cover.

"Ahem," She coughed to get Sirius's attention, holding the magazine away from her between two fingers. Sirius blushed grabbing it and throwing it in the closet along with the other mess.

"That's so James's," He muttered.

"Uh huh," She laughed and began to write.

"This is way to much work," Sirius finally decided.

"Then what do you want to do instead?" She asked as she continued to write. Sirius sat on the bed, still covered in mess, and thought for a bit before running out of the room leaving a confused Lindsey. A while later he came back and threw something by her feet.

"Try those on," He said. She looked down and saw they were ice skates and then picked them up.

"Why?" She asked.

"Come on, try them on!" He smirked. She pulled one onto her foot.

"It's fine but why.." She started.

"Got get a coat and some shoes, you'll see," He said and pulled on his own black coat. Lindsey went and got a tan jacket and put a scarf on after she slipped on some shoes. He walked back into Sirius's room, but as she did he grabbed her hand and headed toward the front door.

"Sirius, are we going to get in trouble for leaving at this hour?" She asked.

"No way," He said, "Unless we get caught."

"Maybe we shouldn't" She began but Sirius had already pulled her out the door.

After a whiles walk they came to a park and Lindsey noticed an outdoors ice skating rink. Though no one was there it was still lit by the surrounding lamps that lit up the park at night.

"Neat," She said, smiling and looking up at Sirius.

"Yeah," He said as he sat down, "Come on, sit and put your skates on."

"So, can you ice skate good?" She asked.

"Yea I guess," He said as they stepped onto the rink. They started to skate but Sirius fell, dragging Lindsey down with him.

"I thought you could skate," She laughed.

"I thought I could," He answered. He pulled himself up and holding onto the side of the rink pulled her up to. As he did he had one hand on her waist and noticed something in the pocket of her coat. "Hey what's that?" He asked.

"What's what?" Lindsey asked, looking around.

"In your coat pocket," He said. Remembering she still had his present shrunken and in her pocket she pushed it down further.

"Nothing," She said a little to quick, making Sirius more curious.

"Oh come on, tell me," He begged.

"No way!" She said and skated away, Sirius fumbling to follow her.

"Please?" He asked.

"It's nothing, really," She said as he caught up to her.

"Really? Then why can't you tell me?" He said

"Because," She said.

"I have ways of making you tell," He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" She replied.

"Yup," He said coming up behind her and tickling her sides.

"Not fair!" She said shrieking as she laughed and trying to push his hands off her.

"Tell me what it is then," He said.

"But I can't!" She replied out of breath.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's your Christmas present," She said. He stopped tickling her, but she tripped and fell backwards into him as they both crashed to the ice again.

"Ow," She simply stated.

"Your telling me," He answered, She had landed ontop of him.

"Sorry!" She quickly said and rolled off of him.

"Sooo, what'd you get me," He asked and grinned.

"Like I'd tell you," She joked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's head home, okay?" He smiled.

"Sure," She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before helping him up.

_Please reviewwww and I'm sorry if its not to good i dont know i cant cant tell, i hope it is though._


	27. Falling

_Because Things Change_

_Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!_

_Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J._

_Special Thanks: To MissSiriusBlack1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone..._

_Two chapters because I'm so sorrryyy!_

_Chapter 27-Falling_

Snow fluttered down landing on and around Lily who was lying on the ground in the snow, her eyes were closed, and she was bored out of her mind. She had been lying there for a while and was now slightly coated in snow. She could feel the coldness finally start to affect her and she shivered slightly.

"You're going to catch a cold," She heard someone say. She opened one of her eyes to see who was there then closed them.

"Go away, Potter," Lily mumbled.

"I would but by the looks of it, in a few more hours you will be completely buried in the snow," He stated.

"And then your world will be a better place," Lily said simply, "Go away,"

"Your hopeless..." James snapped and then walked away. Lily heard light footsteps come toward her, they were obviously not James.

"I heard the whole thing," The person said sitting on the ground next to Lily. It was Riley. "You're getting to him."

"No, only making him mad at me," Lily said nonchalantly.

"Nope, you just can't see it. He tried being nice to you and when you wouldn't talk to him like he's been doing to you, he got so flustered. It was quite funny actually. You should have opened your eyes to see his face, it was hilarious," Riley said.

"He only didn't want me to catch a cold, he still doesn't fancy me in the slightest," Lily said.

"He does too!" Riley laughed and threw some snow at Lily. Lily finally opened her eyes and sat up. A heap of snow fell off her. She shook her head a few times and the snow flew out of it, though leaving it slightly wet.

"And why the bloody do you think that?" Lily asked as she took an elastic off her wrist and put her hair up into a quick ponytail.

"Because he's watching you from over at that tree," Riley said and shrugged. Lily's head whipped around. Sure enough, James was leaned up against a nearby, but still out of hearing range, tree and he was watching her. When he noticed she had gotten out of the snow finally and was looking his way, he started to walk away.

"Doesn't mean anything," Lily said.

"Fine, don't believe me," Riley said as Lily stood up and they both started to walk around.

"So, what about you?" Lily asked. 

"What about me?" Riley said confused.

"Who do you have a crush on? You must like someone," Lily said.

"Not really, at least not at the moment," Riley answered, kicking some snow with her boot as they walked.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lily inquired.

"Hogsmede?" Riley asked.

"Sounds good to me," Lily replied.

"Meet you back outside in 10 min, you probably want to changed and get warmed up quickly," Riley said and waved as she walked off.

"See you," Lily said looking toward the spot where James had been before he left.

She walked into the empty common room and up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and into her dorm room. She sighed as she slipped into a pair of plain jeans and navy blue sweater. She put her wet cloak on a hanger to dry, and slipped on a black peacoat and black boots. She grabbed her Gryffindor colored scarf and gloves of the bed and went into the bathroom to do her hair. Brushing it out because it was still wet and messy, she put it into two braids and then left the room. She walked back down into the common room, only to see none other then James. He was facing the fire and taking off his jacket and scarf. She tore her gaze away and began to walk to the portrait and leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, as he fell back onto a couch.

"Hogsmede, not that it's any of your concern," She answered.

"I was thinking about going there too," James said as he started to put back on his coat.

"Then why where you taking you coat off?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know what you're talking about," He said and stepped through the portrait.

"Are you following me around?" She accused him, following right behind him.

"Why would I want to do that," He said narrowing his eyes at her and walking with long strides, making it harder for Lily to keep up.

"You're impossible!" She yelled at him and ran all the way outside to meet Riley so she wouldn't have to walk with him.

"Wait, so what happened?" Riley asked again as they walked down the street.

"I don't know, it just seems like he's following me around," Lily explained as they passed the three broomsticks.

"Want to sit and get a butterbeer?" Riley asked. Lily nodded following her in. She sighed, happy from the warmer feeling of being indoors, opposed to how cold it was after being outside for so long.

"Two butterbeers, please," Lily said to a waitress as they sat down and pulled their gloves off.

"He must like you, I mean why else would he follow you?" Riley said. They looked over towards the door as a bunch of giggling girls walked in. Lily recognized them as some 6th year Ravenclaw friends of Kerri. They looked around and then one of them pointed to something behind Lily. Lily turned around to see they were pointing at James who was sitting at a table not to far away.

"See, he's following me again," Lily hissed under her breath to Riley.

"Maybe its just coincidence," Riley shrugged back. Lily glared at James as the group of girls walked over and took seats at his table.

"Hey Jamesie," The girl sitting to the right of him said.

"Hey, what are you all up to now?" He asked. Lily scooted over a little so she could hear better.

"Nothing really, we just saw you here alone and decided to see if you'd want to spend some time with us," She explained, smiling at him.

"Sounds like fun," James said in a louder tone, Lily knowing he probably noticed her listening in. They got up and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Come on," Lily said standing up putting her coat and gloves back on.

"Wha..what do you mean?" Riley said stumbling to put hers on as well and keep up with Lily.

"We're following them," Lily explained.

"But weren't you just complaining about him following you!" Riley asked.

"Yes, but that was different," Lily said "Where'd they go?"

"That way," Riley pointed. They got enough behind them so that they could hear but not be noticed.

"I feel so bad for you, having to spend Christmas with practically the only other Gryffindor there being that Evans girl," One said. James stayed quiet and didn't answer.

"I heard she liked you but you turned her down"

"I heard that too. Doesn't matter though, I heard that she's been snogging with some of the boys at school for money. That's why her clothing arn't all old anymore."

"Ew, you have got to be kidding us!"

"No its true, I heard it with my own ears."

"So James, what do you think about this all?"

"Who cares, it's just Evans, I try to ignore her," James said.

"Yeah, she's such a loner freak anyway." Lily watched James head nod in agreement. She pushed by them knocking one of the girls over and hurriedly walked until she turned the corner where she then began to run. She ran all the way toward a clearing by the shrieking shack and forest when she heard someone running after her to catch up. Thinking it was Riley she waited and then turned around toward the person. It wasn't Riley though, it was James.

"Go away from me Potter, go back to your little fan club," She said, glaring at him. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I said go away from me," She yelled and slapped his hand away from her.

"Stop acting stupid, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said to them!" James said. 

"I don't care, say anything you want, I don't care. I don't even know why you're here," Lily said.

"I'm here because your upset," He explained.

"Ha, you think I'm upset just because you said something about me? Get over your self," Lily said and started to walk away from him, following the edge of the woods.

"Let's just go back, okay?" James reasoned. Lily ignored him, until she felt something weird and stopped. It felt something like the ground below her moving. She crouched down and put a hand to the ground confused. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at her curiously. Just then the ground below Lily caved in and she fell in screaming. James ran over toward her.

"What the bloody," Lily said sitting up.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"What does it look like!" She yelled.

"Fine be that way, I'll just leave you here!" James said.

"Whatever!" She said, then went on mumbling about how stupid it was for there to be a ditch there. She stood up and brushed her self off, looking up to see how high up the opening was. "I'm never going to be able to reach that.." She mumbled.

"Does that mean you want help?" James said smirking.

"No!" Lily said. She walked up to the wall and started to try and dig her feet into the sides to try and get higher towards the opening.

"You sure?" He said.

"Fine! Okay I need help!" She yelled. James laid on the ground and reached his arm out for her to hold onto. Lily tried to reach for it but couldn't.

"You're to high up," She said frustrated. James reached a little father, and Lily got on her tip toes and just reached his hand.

"Got you," James said, but while trying to reach her to pull her up, the sides caved in more and he ended up falling in with Lily. Lily covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"Now what do we do?" She asked.

"I could try and climb out, but I think I hurt my arm," James said.

"Like this could get any worse," Lily muttered.

"I'm sorry about the stuff I said, and not sticking up for you with those girls," James said.

"I'm so sure you are," She answered slightly sarcastic.

"I am, really," He said.

"You've still been a jerk lately, besides that," Lily mumbled.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"Nothing," Lily replied quickly, "âhow's your arm?" She asked, trying not to seem to concerned.

"I think I may have broken it," He said quietly. Lily bit her lower lip and moved over toward him.

"Can you move it?" She asked. He tried but stopped and cringed. She rolled up his sleeve and noticed it was already beginning to bruise and swell. "What do we do?" She said looking up at him.

"Do you have your wand?" Lily patted at her pockets, but didn't.

"Noâdo you?" She asked. James checked his with his good arm.

"No, but I should, do you see it around on the ground," He asked. Lily started searching around, unsuccessful she looked up, only to see something at the top of the ditch sticking out.

"James, is that a stick or your wand," She asked. He squinted at the object trying to tell.

"That would be my wand," He sighed.

"Arg, I could never reach that," Lily said.

"Its okay," James said.

"It's getting cold," She continued, while pacing back and forth.

"It'll be fine."

"It's getting dark too."

"It'll be okay."

"I'm getting hungry."

"We'll figure a way out soon."

"And thirsty"

"Will you sit and calm down!" James yelled.

"You don't have to yell.." Lily said sitting, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"LILYY?" They heard someone screaming. Lily jumped to her feet happily.

"It's Riley! Riley, over here!" Lily yelled back.

"W..where?" Riley asked confused.

"Over here! But watch out for the.." Lily began, trying to warn her of the hole but it was too late, she watched Riley trip. She caught on to the top though.

"Quick, push her feet up!" James said. Lily tried but couldn't because she wasn't tall enough.

"Riley I can't help you. Don't let go though, you have to pull yourself up," Lily said.

"I'm a working on it Lils," Riley said stressed sounding. Slowly she finally pulled herself up.

"What's going on," She said a bit out of breath, lying on her back.

"We're stuck, and James hurt himself," Lily said.

"I'll go get a professor," riley said starting to stand.

"Hurry will you?" Lily asked.

"Well, It depends" She said and smiled.

"ON?" Lily yelled, James yelling 'what' at the same time.

"I don't know, maybe I should make you two wait a while and give you time to talk things out," She answered.

"Riley!" Lily said.

"See you all in a while! You'll thank me later," She said and walked away.

"We'll that's some friendship there," James said sarcastically.

"Shut up Potter," Lily said angrily and sat back down.

"Fine! I will, and we can sit here in silence till your loopy friend comes back," He muttered.

"You don't even know her, and it's not my fault you've been such a prat lately," Lily said.

"Me! Ha, look whose talking now," He said.

"Whatever" She answered.

"Listen, if I'm going to talk to you about something, its NOT going to be while I'm freezing, angry, and stuck in a hole," James explained. Lily nodded and picked up a stick and started to draw in the dirt and snow on the ground. James looked over to see but she swiped it away with her hand and turned her back to him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Only about a half hour later Riley ran up with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"What were you to doing far over here by the woods anyway," She said. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said a spell which levitated them both up one at a time, Lily first.

"Watch out, James hurt his arm," Lily said concerned.

"Alright, come on you three let's get back to the castle and Mr. Potter to the hospital wing," She said.

_I'll try to update soon, I dunno I've been so busy and its getting harder to write. Please review both chapters cause I don't know if theyre any good ; hope there isn't to much typo badness, I didn't really check these over ._


	28. Starting

_Because Things Change _

Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!

Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J.

Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone... ( I probably would have just stopped if me and her weren't friends )

Sorry about the delay, I just didn't feel like I could write and I was so busy with school and all. Its actually 2 AM right now (atleast it was when I started writing this lol). Hope you like this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter 28  
_  
James lay back on the stiff bed, missing his own bed back in the tower. He stared at the high ceiling of the room, slightly mesmerized in his thoughts that were running over the events of the day even though he didn't know why. Everything had gone horrible but he still had the sense that things were, or would okay in him that he didn't understand. No matter how dumb or stupid it seemed to him, it was still there.

"Mr. Potter," He heard the usual shrill of one of the nurses. He let his head fall to the side to stare at her in acknowledgement. "It's always one of you three boys in here, if you would just stick to the rules," he heard her tsk a few times as she examined his arm. "You'll be fine after you drink this potion," she explained and passed him a small bottle. James chugged it and crinkled his nose in detest. He moved his arm a bit.

"It barely hurts," He said looking at the nurse quizzically.

"Well you didn't break it, just a small sprain, and that potion should heal it up completely by tomorrow night."

"Thanks, may I leave now?" He asked. The nurse looked at the door and then back at James.

"Maybe you should spend the night in here…" She started.

"I'll be fine, really," He said and started to get up. When she nodded in acceptance he left the room down the corridor. He finally arrived at the common room entrance and walked in after saying the password. It was dark other then glow of the fire and he thought the room was empty until he noticed the flash of red hair of a figure lying down on the couch. He half smiled at seeing Lily asleep and then noticed some cookies on a plate on the table and two cups of hot chocolate. He wondered if she had got it for when he got back. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and then picked her up and headed for the girls dorm stairs. At the top he felt her move a bit.

"What are you doing…" She mumbled softly not even opening her eyes, from exhaustion.

"You can't just sleep on the couch," James said quietly.

"Says who," Lily answered a little bit more awake. James set her down on her bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Says me," He replied.

"Just stay for a little then," Lily said, her voice now filled with frustration. James rubbed his head.

"Fine," he said and sat down on the edge of her bed, looking around the room slightly. Lily sat up.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Yea, yea. I guess I am too," James said.

"Stupid arguments, I feel so dumb," Lily answered with a fake laugh.

"Yea, we're friends we shouldn't be fighting," he added.

"Yep, friends…" Lily said, James turned toward her about to add something when Lily sat up and kissed him. She put her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss more, slowly lying back leading him with her.

"Come on Lily!" James said exasperated. "I went through all that to get you to like me, and you told me no. So I gave up and I was doing fine and now that I'm over it your pulling me back in," He let out a breath, "Do you enjoy screwing with me head or something?"

"I'm sorry, I was dumb, I admit it. James I have feelings for you…I just didn't realize it till you stopped," she said.

"I don't think it's going to work," He said looking her straight in the eye, "You don't get it. That hurt a lot and I was finally over it. Why should I believe you, when you already told me before. That you have no feelings for me at all."

"Because I mean it!" She said a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. She quickly brushed it off not wanting to cry in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck slowly bringing him towards her till her lips met his briefly. She let the trail across his chin line to his ear. "James, don't I mean anything to you anymore," She whispered, as she felt him shiver slightly.

"Why shouldn't I do exactly what you did to me," He said. She slid her hands down his shoulders to his chest.

"Then leave," She said. James leaned his forehead against hers.

"How do you do this to me, every time," He asked.

"I don't know," she answered with a slight laugh. He leaned down and kissed her, the stood up. He watched her sigh with her eyes still closed.

"Stay the night with me..." Lily said.

"Not tonight, goodnight Lily," He said with a smile and walked out of the room.

((Not a sexual reference here people XD cause this story isn't rated for that kind of stuff haha))xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James felt something jump on his bed and the jolt from it instantly woke him up.

"Bloody! Don't do that it's early!" He yelled rubbing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, grumpy," a voice said cheerfully.

"Oh, Lils, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," He answered scratching his head, "I thought you were Sirius or something. I forgot they aren't here."

"Last time I checked I was still female," She said sitting next to him.

"Maybe I should make sure," He said with a smirk.

"Don't be perverted," She said and punched his shoulder gently.

"Fine, Let's open presents," He answered with a wide grin. He went and got his gifts off the top of his trunk at the end of his bed, while Lily got the ones she had brought with her onto his bed.

"Should we exchange our gifts to each other last?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(still Christmas eve here)

Suffie felt Remus next to her moving to get off the bed, she pulled him back slightly, best she could.

"No, it's still early," she pouted.

"Got to get up before my parents do, I don't think they'd like this sleeping situation much," he laughed. Suffie sighed and walked back to the room she was staying in. She changed into some khaki pants and a turquoise shirt, pulling her hair back into two small pigtails before walking back to Remus's room. She blushed as he pulled of his shirt and began to put on a new one, she sat back down on his bed.

"Today's Christmas eve," She said.

"It is," he said and smiled, "but no, I'm not telling you what I got you."

"You're no fun," she pouted as Remus laughed.

"You can't just wait till later when you open it?"

"Course I can't. I'm curious now," She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(still Christmas eve here)

"You do realize you have to meet my family today," Sirius said, Lindsey and him were sitting at the table eating breakfast, both still clad in pajamas.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," She laughed.

"And you act like it's a good thing," He mumbled and pointed a finer at her.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," she said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, "Just think about the presents we all get tomorrow, haha." Both house elves and adults had already begun running around the house preparing things and doing extra cleaning.

"Everything must be perfect," Sirius's mom said worryingly. She let out a sigh, "We still have hours before the party, and things are getting stressful, maybe you and Lindsey should go to Diagon Alley or somewhere else for a little. Lindsey dear, this party is formal, I doubt you had prepared for that and brought something," Sirius's mom handed Sirius a pouch, "Sirius, take her to buy a dress today, it's on me, my Christmas gift to you Lindsey,"she smiled.

"Mhm," Sirius said shoving more cereal in his mouth.

"Thank you," Lindsey said happily and hurried to finish her cereal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yes I know it's short guys but its been how long since I've updated? I gotta start slow lol I'm out of shape here!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Because Things Change _

Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!

Summary: Both Lily and James's parents are going on a vacation for two weeks at the same time. Lily's family doesn't want her to be alone seeing that her sister Petunia is at a friend's house. James has his two friends Sirius and Remus staying over for the summer and James's parents don't trust the trio to be home alone. What will the parents do? Make them spend the two weeks together that's what. L/J.

Special Thanks: To LadyLupin1020, she really helps me a lot on this story and we kind of keep up each others self esteem on our stories as we write them lol, told you I was going to make this a thing like the 'Disclaimer' ...don't mind me and my craziness everyone... ( I probably would have just stopped if me and her weren't friends )

IM BACKKKKK WOAH, haha yea, its been a year since I updated, but alas despite rumors I am NOT dead haha, but yea so far i have 214 on this new chapter and only 3 reviews COME ON PEOPLE haha I need some reviews in exchange for a chappie 30 lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chapter 29_

Lily popped a chocolate frog into her mouth while James was unwrapping his last gift. Cold, Lily grabbed the comforter from James bed that had been long pushed off him when Lily had woke him up. She wrapped it around her self now feeling cozy and warm.

"Ugh, socks," he laughed. Socks had been the usual gift from his grandmother lately. Their now unwrapped gifts were strewn through his bed sheets and on his floor.

"Okay all our gifts are unwrapped, give me my gift James Potter," Lily giggled.

"My you have no patience, maybe I won't give you your gift," James smirked teasing her.

"Puh-leaseee!" Lily begged. James stood up off the bed. He reached down and took her hands bringing them up to cover her eyes.

"No peeking," he said as he walked across the room opening the bathroom down he picked something up. Lily jumped a bit when he put it on her lap, and she let out a yelp when it moved. She whipped her hands off her face to look.

"PRONGS!" She yelled, her face was beaming and she looked happier then ever. She hugged tightly to herself the red and orange spotted kneazle from not to long ago. "James, how!"

"Remember? The professor told me that he gave all the kneazles to the pet shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon alley. I had them hold her for me," James smiled. Lily stroked the kneazle's soft, silky fur as it rubbed up against her making an almost purring noise.

"I love it…" Lily said.

"Good, good, now what about me, huh?" James grinned.

"Well, I couldn't think exactly what to get you so it's more of like, well you'll see. Get changed and meet me down in the common room," Lily said as she gathered up her gifts and made her way toward her own dorm. She set them all down on her bed, Prongs2 had followed her jumping on her bed and falling asleep in the pillows. Lily scrambled through her clothing looking for something to wear. She pulled out a lavendar turtleneck and a tight pair of jeans, she slipped on tan almost knee high boots over the jeans and grabbed her winter cloak. She threw her hair into a low sideways ponytail, a few pieces hanging out of it as she ran downstairs.

"You look nice," James said, "Where are we heading to today."

"Well I just couldn't think of a gift, so today is kinda, like your gift."

"Mysterious," James said holding back a laugh.

"Don't make fun or you'll never know what I'm giving you as a gift!" Lily threatened.

"I was only teasing Lils," James said holding up his hands in defense. Lily took his hand in hers and led him out through the portrait. They walked down the halls Lily leading the way. She smiled as she moved her fingers in between James's.

"Lils…that alone was the best Christmas gift you could have ever given me.." James whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and his lips graze her ear, it was enough to send chills up her spine. She breathed in deeply and James noticed this taking the opportunity to capture her lips with his own.

"James," Lily said softly, "stop, stop…save this for later," she laughed.

"Fine," he sulked. Lily laughed and tugged on his hand for him to follow her. They finally came to the kitchens portrait and Lily reached up to tickle the pear. It swung open to show a small table with food on it.

"I made you breakfast… well, they house elves helped me a little," She blushed. They both sat down to waffles with whipped cream and strawberries on top, as well as two big mugs of hot cocoa.

"Well if you made it them I'm sure its delicious," James said pushing some of the loose strands of hair behind her ear. They both ate their entire plates and when they were done Lily stood up swinging her cloak over her shoulders and grabbing her mug of hot cocoa that was still half full, noticing James did the same as well and once again followed her down through the halls. They walked through the courtyard and onto the grounds, there was 2 or 3 inches of snow laying smoothly on the ground, crisp and white. Not much was said though neither of the two minded. They walked around the lake, slowly taking sips of hot cocoa until they reached a large blanket laid over the snow. On top of it laid a basket and two plastic sleds. Lily walked in front of James, he opened his mouth to talk but she put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"I also made you lunch, but that's for later," She said, " The blanket and the basket are both magically heated and are warm."

"Sounds like a date," He smirked.

"Yes Potter but better. It's a Christmas date and I've set it all up just for you," Lily laughed and pointed to the sleds. "Now those? Those are for now. I'll race you!" She yelled as she grabbed one sprinting up the hill that was nearby.

"I don't think so," James said he ran grabbing one and sprinting to catch up, he yanked her sled out of her hand as he caught up and threw it behind him laughing.

"Cheater!" She yelled running back and getting it.

"Yes I cheated, but I'm winning," James said as he reached the top, "correction, I won!." Lily ran up and tackled him to the snow going down on top of him.

"Wrong, you have to get back down to the bottom first. You should know this!" She exclaimed. She grabbed his face and gave him a long hard kiss that left him stunned as she jumped off him and on top her sled. Recovering James got on his as well, taking a running start first.

"And you called me a cheater!" He called after her. Both were going so fast that once the reached the bottom they kept on sliding all the way onto the lake. Lily rolled off her sled laughing as James came to a sudden stop on the lake as well and went flying off his sled.

"I wonnn," Lily gloated as she stood up she landed with a thud right back down on her butt. James tried standing as well only to find himself slipping all over and falling.

"We need ice skates for this," James said watching Lily fall for the forth time. They both smiled and eventually got back to the ground. After going sledding back down the hill a few more times, Lily collapsed onto the nice warm blanket. She took off her wet cloak and pushed her red cold cheek to the heated blanket. James took off his cloak and shoes and also laid down on the blanket. He put his hand on hers and then moved it up her arm and around her.

"Feels so nice after being so cold," James said.

"Yea, I knew the heated blanket would be perfect for being outside like this," Lily replied.

"Well," he said hugging her close, "I meant you but yea I guess the blanket is good too." Lily smiled and sat up reaching for the basket. She took out a thermos of chicken soup, some nice biscuits, and some grilled cheeses. James looked at it all and took what she gave him.

"This is a great gift Lily," He said.

"Really? I wasn't sure, but I just couldn't think of anything that I could get you, I wanted something speacial," She said looking at him.

"Eh, It's great, I feel spoiled," James laughed taking a long slurp of his soup. After eating their lunch Lily whipped out a box of Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans.

"There is just nothing funner then eating these nasty things and hoping to get the good flavors," Lily smiled passing one to James who popped it in his mouth.

"Ugh! Tasted like a gluestick!" He said spitting it out onto the snow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you want me to come?" Remus asked sitting on the edge of the guest bed in the room Suffie was staying in. She pulled on a tan suede jacket that had a fluffy inside and pulled on some boots.

"I told you Remus, it's up to you," She smiled at him and ran a brush through her short hair. He thought about it and then nodded getting his jacket also. It was two in the morning, so technically it was now Christmas day. Suffie picked up two big bags she had with her and they quietly walked down. Emus passed her a bit of floo powder and nodded at her as one at a time they flooded to Diagon alley. They spilled out into the late night floo network that sent them to a fireplace into an alley way since the other fireplaces connected to the floo network were all in stores that were closed for the night. Suffie pulled her cloak closer to her as Remus and her silently walked down the street and into a building. Suffie fumbled through her pockets taking out a spare key that Orion has given her.

"They're both sound sleepers so I think it'll be okay but still try to be quiet," Suffie said and pushed open the door. She looked around and saw no sign of her brothers. She gently pushed open Orions bedroom door with her fingertips and peered in. Thatz was asleep his leg hanging off the bed snoring loudly and Orion was asleep on a cot next to the bed, she smiled and closed the door.

"Thank you for walking me here Remus, ill see you tonight right?" She asked, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Yup," he said and pulled her in for a kiss before he walked out the door. Suffie locked it behind him and then went to work.

xxxxx

Orion stretched and yawned making his way to the door to make him and Thatz breakfast.

"What in Merlin's name…"He whispered looking around the room. Snow was gently falling outside and the room was bright with Christmas lights that were thrown around the room. On the coffee table was a small, decorated pine tree that had a few gifts underneath. Orion went and knelt down by it, seeing Suffie asleep on the couch near it he smiled and looked at the tree. It had tiny bulbs and paper decorations. There was a picture of their mother in the branches as well as a picture of himself, Suffie, and Thatz. He softly touched each decoration looking at it. Smells of breakfast came from the kitchen, Orion went to go look, leaving Suffie to sleep. At the kitchen table there were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles, homefries, and more. There was pumpkin juice, hot cocoa, and coffee. It was all waiting on the new plates and cups that Orion had recently bought that kept things hot or cold magically as needed. Happier then he had been all month her opened his door to get the Daily Prophet and sat down to read it along with his coffee. He eventually heard the shuffling of feet as Thatz came in rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on here? " He asked yawning a little.

"We have a visitor," Orion smiled pointing towards the couch. Thatz went to look and let out a loud laugh.

"Hey munchkin!" He yelled before flopping onto the couch next to her and giving her a hug.

"Thatz! You scared me," She said jokingly smacking him, "and I'm not a munchkin!" They both sat up on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Suf?" Orion asked.

"I was mad, but I can't not spend a Christmas with you guys," She said. Thatz sniffed the air.

"I…I smell." He started, "REAL FOOD!" He yelled and ran over to the table. "Way to try and hog the food, Orion!" He said and filled his plate to the top before digging in. Suffie smiled and made the way to the table for food also.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(still Christmas eve here)

Lindsey threw her chocolate brown hair over her shoulders as they walked into the dress shop at Diagon Alley.

"Sooo," Lindsey started slipping her hand in Sirius's, " What do you think for color?" She asked looking at all the different racks full of dresses.

"What to I look like a girl?" He laughed. Lindsey started going through the racks pulling out a few dresses here and there.

"I guess I'll try these on," She said.

"You're going to model them for me right," Sirius winked. She playfully punched him and went to the dressing rooms while Sirius took a seat by the large mirror. She tried on a few deciding she didn't like them she tried on the last one, it was strapless, white and fell just at her knees, and it had silver glitter sprinkled all over it.

"Beautiful," Sirius said smiling, "Reminds me of the snow falling, I think you should get that one."

"I like it too, " Lindsey said as she decided to get it. Sirius paid for it and carried it for her as they headed out of the shop.

"Let's go get a butterbeer," He suggested shaking the extra money his mother gave him, "it's on me."

"Sounds terrific Mr. Black," She said taking his arm and walking down the street.

xxxxx

When they returned home they noticed things were much calmer. The caterers where setting up a table of buffet foods, the tree was looking magnificent and bright within it all and charmed fake snow was slowing falling above. Mrs. Black came down the stairs in a floor length green shimmery gown, she was working on putting on her earrings and giving some more instructions. Sirius's dad came down a few minutes after also dressed up.

"So Sirius," he started fixing his tie, "I except you won't be causing any trouble tonight, right?"

"Oh course not father!" He said in a mock voice, he turned to Lindsey, "Parents, tsk, they just never trust you." He gave his dad a cheery smirk as him and Lindsey went on up the stairs. They went into different rooms to get changed, Sirius finished first and was waiting in the hall, hearing the voices downstairs grow. He leaned against the wall when the door opened.

"Simply beautiful," he said holding his arm out. Lindsey took it and then went and walked down the stairs.

Ah, finally my son has decided to come down," Sirius's mom said gently pushing them both over. "This is his girlfriend, Lindsey," She said introducing Lindsey to some adults who his mother went on to introducing them to her. Sirius tugged on her arm leading them to the long buffet table. Grabbing a plate he piled it high and the plopped down on the couch, Lindsey sitting next to him.

"These things are so boring!" He said his mouth full of food. Sirius's mother was once again waving at them to come over. Groaning he put down his plate and went over with Lindsey. She was introduced to a few more people. As they tried to once again sneak away Sirius's mother tugged them along to talk and meet more people. After what felt like an hour, Lindsey excused them both saying she wanted to get a drink.

"Finally," muttered Sirius. They walked over to the punch bowl, infront of it stood a bored looking sky. "Move squirt," he ordered.

"No! And don't call me that," She replied, crossing her arms. Sirius groaned, picking her up and placing her away from them. As he started to pour Lindsey her punch he started to feel the back of his pants get warm. Then warmer. Then, "Bloody! Ow, ow ow!" He yelled and ran around. Lindsey looked around stressfully, not knowing what to do she grabbed a cup of punch and splashed Sirius's bottom. He sighed relieved, but before he spoke to soon he jumped, falling backwards as a fireball came flying by his face. Expecting to hit ground, he hit something more uncomfortable. The Christmas tree, and it went crashing to the ground with him. If the whole room hadn't been looking at the ruckus before they now were. Lindsey covered her mouth with both hands.

"Sirius Black!" His mother hissed yanking him up by his collar.

"Wasn't me!" He yelled pointing at Sky who was now being yelled at by her mother. Sirius's mom closed her eyes tight letting out a sigh. His father was fixing the tree with his wand, as well as he fixed the back of Sirius's burnt pants.

"Just…how about you and Lindsey go outside, or something," She said.

xxxxx

"So..that was fun," Lindsey laughed.

"Ha Ha," Sirius said, he sat thoughtfully before speaking up. "Open your hands and close your eyes." Linsdey did as he said and she felt him put something in her hand. She opened her eyes and there in her hand was the golden snidget necklace, it was moving around, just like the one she had seen in the store at Hodsmede a while back.

"Oh, I love it, Thank you Sirius," She said hugging him. "I have your Christmas gift on me too, even though it's only Christmas eve." She had him cover his eyes, reaching into the small white purse she had, she took out the small toy looking motorcycle and set it on the ground. She poked it with the tip of her wand quick and it grew back to its normal size. She walked behind Sirius and the chair he was sitting in and took his hand off his eyes and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sneaky," He smirked and turned towards her pulling her into a kiss, "I love it."


End file.
